


Chosen Path

by IllyasJames



Series: Happy Ever After [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Family, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-07-23 15:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 59,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16161911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: To end a century long struggle between Rus and Nihon the two Imperial families have come to a possible treaty.The only catch, the Emperor of Nihon wants the oldest Son of Rus to marry one of his retinue when he comes to Rus to sign the papers.Victor as oldest of 11 is not looking forward to getting a wife. So together with his siblings, parents, and the help of all his cousins and Palace staff, he sets out to get the one from the retinue he wants.Katsuki Yuuri never thought he stood a chance.





	1. When the going gets tough the tough go Nikiforov

**Author's Note:**

> My story for the LLYBB.
> 
> I knew right from the start what I wanted to write. Had so many great scenes and ideas. 
> 
> It wasn't that when I started to piece together what I had I found out that due to my mood fluctuating over the months the story had been bouncing around as well. 
> 
> Spend the last week fixing everything. And the last day redoing some chapters completely. I think it turned out okay, but it might be the lack of sleep talking.
> 
> The art in this Chapter was done by the marvelous Arebell aka doodlesandstuff.tumblr.com, it is a collage with several different handmade drawings she did for the various characters in the story.
> 
> She's also done a wonderful piece that will go in the final Chapter so keep your eyes out for that.
> 
> This chapter went live on Oct 5th, the next will be this coming Monday Oct 8th.  
> Expect a new chapter every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. See you then. :}

Chapter 1  
When the going gets tough the tough go Nikiforov 

The Palace of Trade in the Matriarchal Queendom of Joseon was bustling with noise, coming from all three levels in the large conference hall, focused on the small group sitting at the two small tables in front of the chair-lady's position.

The Queen of Joseon looked at the two parties in front of her. A stoic look etched on her face, never giving away which side she preferred. This stance had made the negotiations run smoothly for the first time in over three years. Her eyes move to the Emperor of Rus, Oleg Feodorovich Nikiforov, flanked by the King-General of Francia and the Grand Duchess of Lucilinburhuc both of whom hoping he will sign the intentions treaty lying in front of him.

Both of these Royal families have put a lot of personal effort in getting these negotiations running smoothly. Appealing to Emperor Oleg on a multitude of areas.

The Queen’s eyes move to the other table resting her sight on the Emperor of Nihon, who, after signing his signature down the moment the King of Germania placed it in front of him, was being kept in a quiet conversation to allow Emperor Oleg to read over the papers.

In honesty the Queen had been fearing that these negotiations would stall just like all others have done in the past few years. Ever since the Emperor of Nihon had demanded the stipulation that to make the deal unbreakable the oldest son and crown prince of Rus Victor Olegevich would marry a member of the Nihon house, the House of Rus had nearly stood up and walked off.

If not for the coercive whispers of his wife the Empress Viktoriya to see if there was a way to negotiate these demands all would have been lost.

Most Houses had considered it a perfectly normal thing to demand, but the Rus House had stated that they would not arrange a marriage for their son. So to simply sign a paper that would require their son to marry the Lady Iwa of Hidetada was simply out of the question.

This option had been bickered back and forth for nearly three years. Only these last few months a change was felt, some thought it was because the second son had been spotted to be very serious in his relationship and the empress had wanted the oldest to be wed before, the emperor had finally stopped refusing and honestly considered an arrangement to be made between the houses over marriage.

Not that she had had any doubt he would relent in the end as they had at one point offered the Nihon house several other of their children, stating that if they would be given a choice in the matter they were certain to be of better suit for this arrangement. The Nihon Emperor had nearly burst his skin and walked out over that.

Yi Ah-reum leans back in her chair when she sees Oleg point something out to his wife. Some looks are shared between them making her fear they will indeed toss out the agreement at the last moment. Having read it through several times she wonders which issue they will raise to get their way again.

Oleg looks down at the papers in front of him, both the King-general of Francia and the Duchess of Lucilinburhuc are hovering around him. Silently edging him to sign. Just to make his stance on the matter clear he takes his time to read over the papers thoroughly. He and Viktoriya have done everything in their powers to get that one stipulation out of the agreement. To no prevail as many have gotten their positions through just such marriages or by general voting of the collective royals in their country.

Over these past three years their support started to dwindle among their fellow peers and they realized they were in a situation that if a trade war indeed would break out they might not find themselves on the winning side.

When the reports had come in that things could soon go horribly wrong they offered some alternative options, which had been thoroughly discussed among their children, but they had been declined fiercely by the Emperor of Nihon.

His eyes go over the part discussing Victor's marriage he hopes and prays it is worded as it was discussed. Then when he spots it, the words he had been looking for, he motions for his Vita to read it as well. They share several looks when they see that the scribes penned it down exactly as it had been said during the final negotiations.

Finding that one line Oleg knows that he truly has no other thing left to do, he takes up the pen and signs the intentions treaty.

With that, Oleg Feodorovich Nikiforov next to Nihon Tenno Haika, the deal is sealed  on Victor Olegevich Nikiforov's future. 

The King-General pulls the papers away, going over the signatures with a small nod before picking up his pen and putting down his own on the line for the witness, soon followed by the Duchess of Lucilinburhuc, the King of Germania and the Queen of Joseon.

Empress Viktoriya sighs and places her head on her husband’s shoulders. “The way they are acting you would almost think they feared we would refuse to sign.” She smiles at her husband. “They should know better; there would be no more surprise in doing so after all these years.” 

Oleg looks at her, pointedly ignoring the other people who are all congratulating themselves on having this treaty finally signed. “You are right Vita my love, not signing would be no fun. It is in Vitya's hands now.” 

“And we raised him well, did we not my beloved Oleshka?” Both of them smile, knowing that that one line in the treaty will give Victor all the leeway he needs to have his say in the matter. 

The Emperor of Nihon gives a firm handshake upon his departure that Oleg returns heartily. 

“We will look forward to showing you the hospitality we in Rus are known for upon the arrival of your family and retinue. May many good things come forth from this treaty.” 

“Just make certain that son of yours doesn't embarrasses your name by sneaking off with some minor royal to get out of this agreement. We have no patience to have to go through all of this nonsense again.” The Nihon Emperor nods slowly, before briskly walking away.

“He seems quite agitated about something does he not?” The Lord Giacometti of Lucerne walks up to Oleg. The man gives him a soft smile. “I almost fear what he would do if it ever comes out my nephew and your son had a hand in the matter. 

Oleg burst into laughter. “He would tear up this treaty and every trade agreement and declare war on us all. Best if some time passes before that information is revealed.” 

Both men nod. 

“Oh and about your nephew, I know he and my son are best of friends but in light of decency...”

“Do not worry Oleg, I have made arrangements to keep him very busy for the next two months. It might not stop him from calling but his time to do so will be ever so limited.” 

~~

After returning from Joseon they call their oldest sons and their council together to inform them about the outcome of the treaty negotiations. 

Victor looks at his parents, hoping for any sign they might be pulling the prank card. Although it would be a very poor prank as he finds no humor in it. 

“We understand you are disappointed with this outcome, my boy.” Yakov puts his hand on Victor's shoulder. “We also know that you will do what must be done for the better of the people of Rus.” 

Viktoriya walks over to pull Victor's hands into hers. “Why don’t you go to your room for the remainder of the afternoon. Cuddle with Makka a bit. We will discuss this some more over dinner tonight with the rest of the family.” She kisses his knuckles before nodding her head to her second born to take his brother by the arm and see he makes it to his room safely. 

Just before the door closes Oleg can hear Alexei promise Victor he will do whatever he can to help out his brother. His lips curl into his family’s telltale smile, no matter what, he knew his other children would be there for their oldest brother. Now all he needs to do is convince the council to go along with whatever Victor decides to do. 

That evening a loud silence fills the family dining room. It hangs so thick in the air over the dinner table one could pull one of the ornate swords off the mantelpiece and try to cut it. The cozy fire meant to remove the last chills of the late winter from the room is burning, but to no prevail. Surely one of the younger Nikiforovs left a window open but Oleg refuses to stand up to check to be certain. 

He looks up to his wife, she is making faces at him to do something about the pout on Victor's face, as it is preventing him from eating his dinner. When he hears Victor let out a soft sigh he knows the news of the arrangement had not been received well. Then again, being informed that you have to get married for the better of not just your own country, but for all involved in the numerous trade agreements that were at risk should not be taken lightly anyway. 

“Please my son. Do look a bit more joyful. I know this was not the way you wished to be found in marriage, but for this treaty we need you to agree to enter this union.” 

His hand squeezes Victor's ever so slightly as if afraid to break it. This causes Victor to look up at him, before sighing deeply and lowering his clear blue eyes back to his untouched food. Those eyes, so unlike his own grey and his wife's green always shone with internal light, but now the only shine to them was that of unshed tears. 

“Vitya my love. We have done all we could to get the Emperor of Nihon to repeal his demand for your involvement in this treaty. He was very adamant to have you included in his demands.” 

“I understand Father, Mother.” Victor's voice is devoid of the joy his brothers and sisters are used to hear “I just had kept hoping that I would be given the chance to fall in love. Your love has always been a shining star for me, a light showing that even being born in a position like ours you can find the one meant for you and be allowed to choose that person above all others, it pains me to see that chance lost.” 

Victor sighs a bit. “I know you must have done everything in your power and ability to have it another way. We should have realized sooner that he would never agree to a treaty that did not have this as a byline.”

The Emperor looks around the table “Your mother and I were blessed with eleven healthy children, and all but our little Benjamin are of marriageable age.” All his children look back at him. 

The Empress gets Victor's attention. “I can guarantee you Vitya my boy, these negotiations would have been completed three years ago if only they had not been adamant about it being you. At one point we even offered them a choice from any of our children in union.”

At this point several of his siblings declare they would have taken his position in a heartbeat if they had been given the chance. He gives them all soft smiles before looking back to his mother. 

“Poorly Emperor Hideyoshi was clear, he will arrive at our palace in a fortnight with a retinue containing many of marriageable age. By the end of the month we will hold a ball where you will marry the one you choose from that retinue,” at that Victor looks up more interested “and that marriage must be made official that same night.” His mother blinks when she sees her sons face the bright smile that lights up his features makes her return with her own.

“Vitya, my darling sunlight? What are you thinking?” Victor looks from his mother to his father.

“I assume the people he’s intentionally taking with him for me to choose from will all be female. Yet did I understand mother correctly just now, he insist on me choosing from his retinue? Were those his exact words?” 

Both Oleg and Viktoriya nod at their son. “He said those words so many times it was even copied as is into the treaty agreement.” Oleg leans forward. “If you are really planning to do what I think you are, know that your mother and I will support you one hundred percent of the way. Just do it in such a way that the Nihon Emperor and council members can in no way use it to break this treaty. We love you children too much to lose any of you to a war.”

Nicolas leans forward, his pale blond locks and eyes as green as emeralds inherited from their mother's side of the family making him the spitting image of the great uncle he was named after, and places his hand over Victor's. His cheeky smile is known among all the staff in the palace to be a prelude of great trouble, and he's flashing it out in full force. 

“So tell us brother how can we help you have a chance at the luck that we all believe you deserve?”

Victor turns his hand grabbing his brother's, putting a quick kiss on his knuckles, before letting him go so that he can rub it of on his trousers. He then places his finger to his bottom lip pretending to be thinking. 

“Well, first I need to ask Alexei a question.” his eyes meet his younger brother by eleven months, the brother that is a carbon copy of their father. Alexei gives a slow nod.

“I'm fairly certain I can convince Mariya to go along with this. She likes you Vitya, and she is more than ready to help you out. Her parents will have some questions but I assume your silver tongue will untangle their concerns when they raise them?” 

Victor smiles. “Of course. I will charm them so marvelously they will be convinced they came up with the idea all by themselves.” 

He leans over the table to shake his brother's hand and both grin like mischievous little children and not like two men well into their twenties. 

“Now let me finish my dinner, we have many plans and plots to make.” Victor picks up his fork, before lowering it down again. He turns to his mother.

“Mother? I know father will probably have managed to make it near impossible for me to invite Chris over, which I am certain I will be both grateful, as well as disappointed about in days to come. (but) Could you please grace your hand to send out some invitations of your own. I'm certain that most if not all of his retinue will consist of members of the Nihon royal family and those closely aligned. It would only be fair if the task of entertaining them would not rest solely with my siblings. Do you not agree.” 

He takes his first bites after his mother agrees to see who is available to attend. 

In the days following, over thirty invitations to come and spend a month at the palace are send to several of Victor's cousins and higher families. Although it’s on short notice the majority of them let them know they are able to attend for all, or at least some of the time. 

A second wave of invites are sent the week after when Victor's silver tongue indeed manages to get Lord and Lady Demidov to think they have thought of the best solution for the issue at hand. 

The preparations for both events cause the staff to pull all-nighters on some days, and it is not unseen to see a Nikiforov run around with trays, baskets, and paperwork, or rapidly get out of the way of a bustling servant, many a time in the last few days before the arrival of the Nihon retinue. 

The evening before the retinue of Nihon is scheduled to arrive the whole family gathers into the formal dining room. They just returned from the family’s private train station to wave off some guests and family members on their trip. Now it is time to go over the plan one last time. 

Things might not go exactly as planned but the chance for success should be greater than the option of failure. After all it's Victor's heart on the line. 

“We have had final confirmation from the members of their council. They agree with our setup that you will choose only three candidates after the first week. Even they understood that with three you would already be spreading your time to get to know them before the final ball thin. So now all we can do is hope that the one your heart calls out for will be among them and is eligible.” 

“They still insist on their stipulation that the person has to be born among the family tree of the house of Nihon?” Victor looks at his mother, who solemnly nods.

“Then let us hope they brought many among their branches that are not yet spoken for.” Victor smiles. “I might sound romantic, but the air feels right for love.” 

~

~

Yuuri sneezes loudly, pulling another blanket over himself while huddling even deeper into the small bunk he shares with his sister. He wishes strongly to be someplace else, that he had been able to find a good excuse not to travel along with the rest of his family to Rus. Poorly with his mother as an imperial scribe, his father one of the most trusted personal cooks, and his sister working as a guard, he had no other option. 

Especially after his godmother had been called away for a sudden emergency leaving him in a position that he would be alone, not even Phichit dropping by for a surprise visit could change that. Instead his best friend had found himself roped up in having to come along, his mother claimed it was to prevent for Yuuri to get lost again. He knew it was to help him keep his mind off of the event that led to him returning to Rus after all these years.   

He had been heartbroken when the news had been received that the Emperor had gotten his way during the treaty negotiations. It had been quite the buzz in their small coastal town, coming into their home over a nice bowl of food that lost all it's appeal thereafter. 

Yuuri had only been twelve when the truce negotiations had stalled with the death of the previous Emperor of Rus. With his sister in training to be a guard and his parents both being in direct service to the Emperor, he had been brought along to Rus for the coronation. It had been the depths of Winter when they arrived in the capital, snow piled up so high he had been unable to look over it at some points. 

He remembers that he had gotten lost, managed to get turn around among the crowd, not able to find his mother. When he had been helped up after a tumble by who he believed had been the most beautiful boy in the world. 

It had been quite a struggle to get their intentions and needs out as neither spoke each others language, before realizing both knew how to speak formal. The boy had gotten him a snack from a close by market booth before taking him to where the Nihon retinue was located. When the boy had left shortly thereafter Yuuri had thought he would never see him again.

So color him surprised when no more than a day later he saw the same boy accepting the symbol of heir apparent from his father after the latter was crowned as next Emperor of Rus. 

And now this same boy, or man as eleven years have passed since, will be choosing a bride from among the nieces and daughters of closely related imperial family members right before his very eyes. 

Yuuri huffs to himself to prevent himself from tearing up again. It was his own fault for believing that, if he just studied hard enough, made enough connections, he might secure a position as diplomat or maybe even as negotiator. That one day he and Victor would cross paths again and the man would fall head over heels for Yuuri. Abandoning all rational thought they would have a whirlwind romance leaving all in their wake baffled and in awe. He was a fool for believing he ever stood a chance.


	2. Anyway the wind blows, doesn't really matter to Yuuri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri finds himself with two choices;  
> Either get married and be allowed to stay in Hasetsu while the rest of the family goes to Rus in the Imperial retinue, where they will witness Victor's marriage with the Lady of his choosing.  
> Or,go to Rus and be their when it happens. 
> 
> Not a hard choice when all is considered; as Yuuri is not planning to get married any time soon, and he really wants to see Victor again one last time.  
> Lucky for him, Phichit found a way to come along, and the Lady whose chaperon he becomes isn't a bad person either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter alone managed to get rewritten seven times before I finally liked it enough.  
> None of those were done in the last week though so it made it the only chapter that was completely unchanged after my timeline screw up discovery I will probably mention at a later chapter. :}
> 
> A shout out to my beta Daffy who managed to make it even better than it was.

Chapter 2  
Anyway the wind blows, doesn't really matter to Yuuri

Two days. The notice send to the Katsuki residence had been clear. They were to report at the Imperial Residence in Nara in two days. Where they would join the retinue escorting the Royal family and chosen bridal candidates. For the duration of the trip to, and stay in Rus. 

Yuuri glares at his travel bag as if it has personally offended him. Phichit sits at the edge of his bed just letting his stew in his angry mood. His eyes move to the simple black clothes his mother already washed and placed ready to pack. Everything in the traditional Nihon style and absolutely no colors. It would have been less terrible if he had been able to put in some colored clothes, even some dark blue would have been better. 

“So how bad would it be if you would sneak in some clothes from college? I mean, you're not even really in the retinue, you're just coming along as your parents aren't allowed to let you stay home alone.” Phichit slowly moves up from his spot, walks over to Yuuri and wraps his arms around his friend. 

“You know why. It's a stupid, old, archaic, rule that I thought nobody ever bothered to call upon.” Yuuri's head drops. 

He had been trying to convince his parents from the moment that they were called upon, to convince them he could stay at home. They had been understanding about him not wanting to go to Rus to see Victor pick out and marry some Lady from Nihon. Understanding enough to discuss it with the council members whether he could be pardoned from the attendance requirement. 

It had taken the council members less than a day to pull up the rule that as an unmarried member of the Katsuki family, he would either have to get married and stay in Hasetsu with his new wife, or go along and offer his services to the ladies in the retinue, as it would be improper for him to stay on his own. They had even been so kind as to provide his parents with a short list of suitable young ladies in Hasetsu he could choose from. 

Even Phichit dropping by had not changed any of it. Turned out the thought of an unmarried man staying in a house together with another unmarried man was an even bigger disgrace than him simply staying home on his own. 

So now instead of spending early summer together with his friends, enjoying their time in his hometown; he's obligated to go to Rus and see all of his hopes and dreams fall to waste. 

“You can bet that any Lady I get paired with to make certain her virtue is guaranteed, will be raised to the utmost standards of the imperial family.” Yuuri wiggles free from Phichit's grip and slumps down in his desk chair.

“I trained to be a diplomat, a negotiator. This should be something I look forward to, a situation in which I get my first taste of being at the front of things. Instead this bloody stupid rule will make me no better than a servant.” he points at the clothes at hand. 

“The regulations even force me to wear servants clothes fitting to my status.” 

Yuuri's head slumps down in his hands.  
“I will be seen by every Rus official, and then not seen, no matter what happens Peach, this trip will be the end of my dreams.”

“Not all of them, surely.” Phichit kneels down in front of Yuuri. “You must have had at least one dream that did not involve the crown prince of Rus in some way.” 

Yuuri shakes his head. “No; from the moment I laid eyes on him he was a part of every dream and fantasy I've had. I told you that. I know I was drunk, but I was not lying.” 

It stays quiet for some time after that. 

Mari calls them down for dinner, but to everyone's amazement Phichit ask to be excused. He puts on his shoes and requests for mama Katsuki to hold his plate for him, he has a quick errand to run. 

He doesn't return till very late that night, eating everything Hiroko makes for him as if he's starved. 

Yuuri looks at his friend with an odd look on his face. He knows his friend and knows when he's up to something. He fills a bowl with a bit of rice and sits down next to his friend. They eat in silence both waiting for something.

“I went to see the Nishigori's in case you wish to know. I was planning to stay here for the whole month, but seeing as you are all leaving that will not do. Plus as you stated you may all only bring one bag with you during this voyage I needed somebody to look after my belongings.” Phichit picks up his tea and washes the last bites of his food down.

Yuuri stares at him. He's not certain he understood correctly, but the determined look on his friends face tells him he did. “Phichit. You can't be serious. There is no way they will allow you to travel with us. And even if they did what ever would you do?” 

“They will allow it. I had Yuuko make some calls and I can come along as a foreign emissary of sorts. Don't forget I still need to write my final thesis and this treaty is a perfect opportunity. The Toyomura name got her talking to some high up people and as a lot is riding on this they agreed.” Phichit grins at him. 

“Look, we both know you'll be miserable there with everything going on. This way I will be there for you when you need some space for breathing.” 

Mari barges into the room when she hears a loud thump coming from it only to find Yuuri on top of Phichit in what seems to be a desperate attempt to squeeze the life out of his friend. 

“You know if it was anyone but me walking in they would be seeing this in a completely different light.” She chuckles when Yuuri jumps up as if stung by a bee. “Now what makes you so utterly happy that you needed to tackle him to the ground?” 

“I'm coming to Rus with you all.” Phichit grins, while Yuuri is simply nodding. 

Mari gives a calm nod. “I see. And how will you survive with only one piece of baggage for the full month? I mean you brought six bag with you for just a simple stay here.” 

Phichit waves his hand. “Do not worry your pretty head about it Mari-san, I have arranged everything with Yuuko while I was there.” 

The morning arrives with a messenger for the Imperial court delivering a long and very detailed letter stating exactly what Phichit is and also isn't allowed to bring with him on the Imperial vessel. His eyes move over the letter as if everything in it was exactly as he had expected it to be, only to surprise Yuuri by smiling his largest smile and snickering a perfect under his breath. 

Hiroko was over the moon when she hears Phichit is coming along. “This is such a reassuring thought. Last time we were there Yuuri had managed to get himself turned about and it had been such a fright for all of us. Now I know he will be in safe company I won't have to worry about such a thing happening again.” 

Both Yuuri and Phichit give a nervous chuckle as neither believe that is the real reason she is glad.

When they leave for Nara they are all surprised when Phichit manages to place the smallest of all of the bags in the trunk of the car. He states this is all of his baggage that would matches the list of items that are cleared for the trip. And he is certain Yuuko will take excellent care of the remainder of his belongings. 

The trip to Nara itself is rather uneventful. If it wasn’t for the topic spoken about in the car, Yuuri could have pretended it had been just like those rare trips they used to take when they were children and their parents had taken some time off during summer. 

In Nara there's a large hive of bustling people all around the Imperial residence. It doesn't take long for the Katsuki family to get split up, and if Phichit's had been any slower in showing his papers Yuuri would have been dragged away from him as well. 

The woman, dressed in a uniform to indicate she works as a regulator for the Imperial family, gives Yuuri a very taxing look before scribbling something down on her clipboard. 

“We will put you in Lady Kibi's escort. She is the youngest of the prospective brides, so no doubt she will be favored and will need the extra support. If not chosen as candidate you might be placed in another lady's escort, for now though this will be fine.” 

“Chosen as candidate? What exactly do you mean with that?” Phichit interrupts the woman who gives him a cold stare. 

“It means that apparently instead of spending time with all of the Ladies we bring for him to choose from, the prince finds it easier to only choose three after the first week that he will then get to know better.” The woman huffs. “I don't see much use for this as he has enough time to get to know his wife after marriage, but apparently that is not how it is done in Rus. As if we would sent any Lady that is not up for the task of becoming the next Empress of their country.” 

Phichit nods a few times. “Are there many ladies for the Prince to choose from. Perhaps he simply wants to spend a decent amount of time for them to get to know him. After all, the one picked will be staying in Rus.” 

“We had eleven for him to pick from, till that,” the woman huffs, “we have ten now and that should be a decent enough number for him to grace all of them with some time. Most events will have everyone involved anyway.” 

“Events?” Phichit's eyes start to sparkle. “May I know what kind of events are planned. I might need to take preparations to make certain I am not of any bother.” 

The woman looks Phichit over, calls somebody over her communication earpiece, and tells them that once they are at Kibi's location her PA could tell them everything they would need to know. 

With those words she hands them over to one of the guards that came rushing over. The man is calm and guides them to Lady Kibi’s waiting room in next to no time. 

After being introduced Yuuri is told to sit down on one of the small seats near a table, Lady Kibi is looking at him with hooded eyes. Phichit is guided to another part of the room by the PA. It seems at least one person is enthusiastic about having the young Thai coming along. 

Kibi waves her hand to get Yuuri's attention to focus on her. When it is she smiles shyly. 

“You seem as uncomfortable about all of this as I am.” She looks over to where her PA is. “Naosan knows this. But I have no interest in getting married, especially to some foreigner. I tried to make mother convince father to keep me off the list, but after Iwa...” Kibi sighs.

“May I know who you are? It seems they put you with me to make certain to have an eye on you as well.” 

Kibi's revelation leaves Yuuri a bit lost for words. “Uhm… I'm Katsuki Yuuri. My mother works as one of the royal scribes. Honestly I was planning to stay back in Hasetsu myself but was informed that only a marriage would allow me to do so.” 

“You're a Katsuki from Hasetsu?” Kibi starts grinning. “Does that make you related to Katsuki Mari from Hasetsu, as I am certain she is one of the guards in my security.” 

“She's my sister.” Yuuri grins. “I'm glad to hear that. If we are both in your escort it at least means we get to spend some time together over the month at hand.” 

“Three formal dinners, a sporting match, a picnic, the ball where the final choice will be revealed, and the actual ceremony.” Those are for certain and it might happen that one or more events will take place that have yet to be confirmed.” Phichit drops down next to Yuuri. “It seems there is some talking about the prince taking his picks into town but Naosan seemed almost certain that will not be permitted.” 

Kibi shakes her head. “I can guarantee that His Royal Highness prince Kintsune and my father will not allow such a thing. They were already complaining to his Lord Our Emperor Tenno Heika about them not being allowed to bring more guards into the Palace grounds, if any of us were allowed into town the protection for the Imperial members would be too thin.” 

All three let out a deep sigh. 

They all look up when a loud knock on the door is followed by it being tossed open before permission is given. 

“Kibi-chan we are about to leave for the port are you ready?” An older version of Kibi walks in, stops in her track when she spots Yuuri and Phichit, then starts grinning.

“Ah the two father was getting so upset about.” When Yuuri and Phichit share a look of confusion she lets out a playful chuckle. 

“It seems father dearest had insisted on you marrying and staying in Hasetsu. Something about your impudent behavior. So please enlighten me, why is he certain you will cause a ruckus.” 

“Hina!! You can't go around and demand such things from someone you have not even properly introduced yourself to.” Kibi stands up and with a wagging finger sets her sister right.

“Ah. You are right.” She turns to Yuuri and Phichit who have taken the distraction of the youngest Lady to get to their feet. “Can you young Lords forgive my imprudence. It seems the excitement of visiting Rus has made me forget the strict and resolute manners that have been instilled in me from infancy.” 

“Oh no, do not apologize. I'm no Lord.” Yuuri waves his hand in a frantic motion. “I'm Katsuki Yuuri from Hasetsu. There is no reason to be overly proper with me.” 

“I'm Phichit Chulanont from Thai. I was given permission to come along as special emissary to help me in my studies as a future negotiator or diplomat.” he sets his brightest smile up. 

Hina nods. “Doesn't matter. I'm her royal born Lady Hina of Naozane. I could give you many of my good points and even more of my vices, but let me be simple I have every intention to be Lady Nikiforov once this month is over.” She winks at Yuuri and Phichit. “And I'm not too picky which Nikiforov it will be, even though I have my favorite among them.” 

“Hina!!” Kibi hides her face behind her hands. “You can not simply tell people that, what if somebody tells father.” 

“They won't. As a member of Hasetsu I am certain his devotion to our family is about as high as my own. Or yours.” Hina smiles. “Plus father seems to really not like you much so that makes you stand on our side as far as I am concerned.” 

“Fine.” Kibi walks over to the bed and pulls out a small pouch from under her pillow. “If Hina thinks you are to be trusted I will trust you. But do tell us now why father does not like you.” 

Before Yuuri can open his mouth the door to the room opens again, this time without even a knock.

“Hina, Kibi, we need to make haste to the grand hall. Uncle Naozane had nearly sent Suzuka over, you are lucky I pretended to have forgotten my fan.” Lady Sakura turns to look at her cousins. Then she spots Yuuri.

“Ah. Katsuki Yuuri. How wonderful to see you again.” She steps forward and grabs Yuuri's hands in her own. “You must be overjoyed to visit Rus again.” 

“Again?” Both Hina as Kibi let out a very improper yell.

“Oh yes,” Phichit nods, “he went along with his parents when Emperor Oleg was instated. He even managed to get lost at some point and had been brought back by no other than his Royal Highness Prince Victor himself.” 

“So you've met the prince in question.” Both Hina and Kibi give Yuuri a more interested look. “So tell us, what kind of person was he then.” 

“He was nothing but a gentleman to me. Even though we did not speak each other's language he understood that I wanted to go to my mother.” Yuuri starts blushing. “He even bought me something to eat while he took me to where she was. It had been quite a shock to see that he was the intended Crowned Prince.” 

Because his eyes are turned to the floor he misses the look the three ladies share among one another. A look Phichit picks up but decides to not comment on as it would just stress Yuuri.

Nao clears her throat. “Ladies. We need to leave before Prince Naozane comes to retrieve you himself.” 

She and the guard who had stood near the door the whole time usher them all out of the door and towards the large hall.

Once there Mari joins them fully clad in her guards outfit, giving Yuuri the smallest of nods. Quickly followed with her tipping her head towards the dais the Imperial family is standing. He can spot his Mother to the side clearly ready to write down everything that is going to be said. 

The emperor steps forward, his presence alone enough to call for silence among all in the hall, all the people before him kneel to show their respect, moving as one person. Phichit is only a fraction off but a quick pull to his sleeve by Yuuri was enough to make him go down. 

“Dear members of my family and those that are here to support us on this trip.” 

Phichit gives Yuuri an annoyed look when Yuuri refuses to let go off his sleeve to allow him to stand up and listen. It is the look on Yuuri's face that explains that he should hope the Emperor will keep it short, as they will have to stay in this position for the whole duration of whatever he is about to say. 

“For many years the Empire of Rus has avoided letting us do our tradings over the southern regions of the Celestial Empire, claiming ownership of those routes. Finally we are at a point that we can come together.

“We signed an initial treaty during the Conference of Crowns. 

“This treaty entails that we have to travel to Rus and stay for a full month. During that time one beloved daughter of our family’s blood will be chosen as bride to the Crowned Prince Victor of Rus. Once this marriage is officiated the final treaty will be signed between me and the Rus Emperor together with our Heirs. 

“We expect you all to carry the pride of our nation with you. We will be on foreign ground, till the final treaty is signed even potentially hostile grounds. We demand you hold your heads high and show that Nihon bows for no one. We are the children of the heavens, we will be treated with respect.

“Now follow the instructions. We are bound for journey.” 

Two loud claps ring through the hall. 

Before Phichit can ask anything, Mari already guides them out of the hall and towards an exit. Lady Kibi, her two ladies in waiting and Nao are close behind the front guard. Mari closes the rear of their little group.

“Hurry up boys. Don't worry about your luggage, it has already been inspected and put aboard the carriers towards the ship.” 

When catching Yuuri's look. “Yes ship. Even though all this fuss is about the land based routes this convoy will be mostly by boat. We are to sail to Italia, there we will travel by train to a port in Northern Germania. There we are to board another sea faring vessel, loaned to us by the King of Germania, to sail to the St Petersburg port in Rus.” 

She grins at Yuuri. “You may rejoice. We should all have our own bunks this time around.” 

Once they arrive in Germania, jostled severely by a train that should no longer have even be considered in commission, they are informed that the actual vessel they would loan had experienced some minor issue and was in repair for at least another week. But they had one just as splendid if not for it being just a tad bit less equipped to house as many people as the other one.

Phichit is placed in a shared room with one of the young scribes from Nihon and an emissary from Germania. While Yuuri and Mari find themselves having to share a bunk in what can only be described as a storage closet. Seeing as it is right next to Kibi's designated room the Katsuki's accept the discomfort. 

On the final day of their voyage Yuuri steps out on the deck and looks towards the place they are to set port. They past the first of the Rus Isles in the Suomi gulf and he's certain he can already see the outline of Kotlin Island. Soon they will sail through the watergates there and into the waters leading to the port of St Petersburg. 

When a cold wind clips under his outer kimono he pulls it all closer to himself. It's already the end of April, back home the sakura leaves would be falling. Yet here it feels like winter has yet to relinquish it's claim on the lands. He rubs his shoulders wishing he could have brought his lined woollen coat. But after he had gotten his bag back he had found that not even all his underwear had past the scrutiny of the inspection, so he doubts his coat would have. 

He lets out a final sigh about all things that could have been in another time. All he can concentrate on now is doing what is requested of him to his best ability. Maybe one day it will pay off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3: Wednesday October 10th; When my ship comes in, love rides into town.


	3. When my ship comes in, love rides into town.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nihon arrives into Rus.  
> Introductions are made and plans start to come into actions.  
> Yuuri might soon find himself in over his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter found itself losing two scenes I loved dearly.   
> But with the new outline I made, the little story bits about Elisabetha and Constantin had to go.  
> Liza's will come back up in a short story I've planned, and Kostik...he might get a mention here and there as well. :}

Chapter 3  
When my ship comes in, love rides into town.

Oleg lifts up his newspaper after Georgi has left the dining hall where all the Nikiforov's will have the last private family breakfast before their guests arrive. Viktoriya takes a small bit of toast and it right ready to take a bite when Elisabetha walks in.

“Absolutely not young lady.” She gives her daughter a sharp look. “You will redress yourself in something quite more appropriate to greet our guests and you will hand that outfit over to Lilia. I do not wish to see it for the entirety of this coming month.” 

“But Mother.” Elisabetha gives her best pout. 

“Do as your mother says dear Liza. Else she might consider this outfit permanently banned.” 

“Father. You don't normally object to my choice in wardrobe.”

Oleg looks up at his youngest daughter. A sad look on his face, how time has flown, he remembers her when she had just been born and now here she was all mature. For as mature a seventeen year old could be.

“I can normally not care less if you wish to terrorize the darling members of our council or even those of our peers that are accustomed to your whims and other-like behavior. Poorly the Emperor of Nihon and his family are not used to our ways and will definitely not appreciate being greeted by a princess dressed in an outfit that looks as if she single-handedly battled her way through an outpost filled with murderous zombies and other beings; wearing the proud excrements of said battle on their outfit. So please do try and wear something that looks less like you've gutted something over breakfast.”

Realizing that she’s beaten she makes a loud huffing noise and stomps right back out of the dining hall. Slamming the doors behind her only a tad more forceful than absolutely necessary. Oleg starts to let out a sigh of relief which he sucks back in when he crosses sight with his wife. 

“Kostik. Might I know what your mother is trying to telepathically send over?” His eyes move to his second youngest son, who's hand flutters before he lets out a deep sigh and pulls a small tinderbox from his pocket. After handing it over to his mother he returns to nibbling on his toast. 

Viktoriya looks the tinder box over, calls Misha and Sasha to her side. “It seems there are some items in my children's possession I’d rather not have lying about during the stay. I will leave it to your discretion to go over their rooms and remove all that could hinder these next few weeks from going over smoothly.” 

The sounds that are heard from the table make it clear there were some devious plots being brewed. Oleg sighs and looks at every child of his that is present. 

“I understand that none of you are pleased with the way things have gone for Victor. Neither are your mother and I. Poorly having your options limited in times of personal choice is something that comes with our positions more than the common folk will ever realize.” He sighs.

“We are the faces and the calling card of our Nation. The people in our borders relay on us to do things in their best interests. The people outside will judge our subordinates on our behavior. This time we were overruled by our peers, and it will be that in the future we will overrule our peers in something they might desire. It is what life as a royal is all about. To find and maintain the balance for our people. Victor understands, he doesn't like it, which is his every right, but he understands. So please, for your brother and the people of Rus. Keep to the plan Victor set. We can not anger the Emperor too early. He should think he is the one winning at all times.” 

“Tanya this reminds me. Could you be so kind as to remind Victor to put on the outfit we discussed yesterday?” Viktoriya smiles at her daughter. “Knowing him he'll just wear the standard uniform he wears when he needs to present to the members of the council.” 

Tatiana stands up and after a small nods walks towards Victor's room, on her way she passes Georgi on his way to one of the staterooms. A small plan forms in her mind but she will need help to get it in motion. 

Slipping into Victor's room is easy, finding his diary even easier. Hearing the sound of the shower rise let's her know he's washing his hair. She opens the diary to pass the time.

~

Victor woke that morning filled with doubt. His mind spiraling around all the ways their plan could fail. He spend most of the morning running through the Palace's park with his dog, so he needs to wash off the mulch of sand and dog saliva from his skin. 

Victor chuckles a little, if it wasn't still so very cold he would have washed it off in true Nikiforov style. But after the whole lot of them had gotten colds a few years back their mother had forcibly forbid them to do so if the water was not above a certain temperature. None of them would dare to go against an order of the Empress. 

He looks at himself in the floor length mirror he had insisted on when he was barely in his teens. So eager to see all the changes life and training would bring to his form when he was still eager to become the man everyone expected him to become as first prince of Rus. 

He smiles at the man that stands before it now. His lithe figure a tribute to his love for dancing and skating, the strength in his arms due to being a fencer like no other, all those toned muscles wrapped in alabaster skin with the minimum of scaring, which is a miracle with ten younger siblings who all in one way or another can be called rambunctious, his blue eyes a clear color that makes some assume they are cold but that shine like stars when he is in a genuine pleased mood, and the ashen hair that shines like silver. 

Victors hand moves through his hair, he is the only one in the whole family with this color and many have called it his defining feature, especially since he wears it long like most only allow themselves to do in their younger years. 

He wonders if it was his posture or his unusual hair color that had made the Emperor of Nihon be so adamant in his demand. Victor had never wished for a color similar to his siblings or cousins but if this color had put him in this position he would trade it in a heartbeat.

The knock on the door pulls him from his pondering. Recognizing the knock he simply calls Georgi in. His personal attendant is used to seeing him naked, they grew up together after all. So seeing the resigned look on his friends face only make Victor grin in return. 

“I came here to inform you that the guards at Kotlin Island have called in that the Ship containing the emperor of Nihon, his family, and the retinue have been spotted.” 

Victor sighs slowly. If they are already at Kotlin it means they will most likely arrive before lunchtime. He looks from the clock to Georgi. He gives a quick nod to tell his attendant to continue.

“So the estimate is that they will arrive in port in about an hour. The Grand Duke of Plisetsky and his grandson will await them there. They will then be guided to the personal train which will bring them to Empress Catherina Station. The Duchess and Duke consort of Babicheva will be there to make certain they all get into the carriages that will bring them to the Palace's front porch at no later than half past twelve.” 

“So introductions will be over Lunch?” Victor walks towards Makkachin, kneeling down to cuddle the soft brown curls on their head.

“Introductions will indeed be over Lunch.” Georgi nods diligently, before his professional posture drops. 

“So maybe you could do us all a pleasure and wash off those dirt tracks on your cheeks and join your family for breakfast. When I left it looked like trouble was stirring.” 

Victor lets out a soft chuckle. “There are Nikiforov involved. Of course trouble is stirring. I have no doubt that mother will have put it under control.” 

No time to dally on it though, he needs to be prim, proper, and presentable when the convoy arrives. After all, the person he is to marry in one month will be among the people the Emperor has brought along. His country depends on him making the right choice and preventing a war. He waves at Georgi before entering the bathroom adjacent to his bedroom. 

He steps out of the shower a mere twenty minutes later, having scrubbed his skin clean from any residue of his morning activities, to find his sister Tatiana sitting on his bed paging through his diary, her red hair in a proper braid. He's not even going to question how she managed to find it, Tanya is better in finding information than some of the people employed in the imperial secret service. He had hoped to be able to dress in private for the upcoming meeting. 

“Mother sent me to help you dress,” she doesn't even look up from the page she is reading, “for some reason she is convinced you would try and wear your standard uniform and not the one with the family emblem.” Her soft blue eyes, so similar to his own, meet his with mirth shining in them. “But we both know you would never dare to embarrass mother by doing such a childish thing. Now don't we, Vitya?” 

She starts giggling when she sees the blush slowly creep up Victor's cheeks. “Oh Vitya. Sometimes you can be so very predictable.” 

Tatiana places the diary back among the very similar books on the shelves above Victor's writing desk. 

“Let's get you ready for your part. After all this plan stands and falls on your ability to play the part of a proper crown prince diligently.” 

Both siblings look at one another and start grinning. This plan has to succeed, for all of their sakes. 

~

The loud whistle startles Kibi from her pondering. She looks at her sister and cousin, both girls are chattering playfully, almost pleased. Then again, in Nihon they were not often permitted to travel by train, this small trip was not what any had expected. 

When they arrived at the port and were greeted only by the Empress's great-uncle and his grandson the Emperor had nearly blown his skin right off. When the Grand Duke had informed them he was their to show them towards the train that would take them to Saint Catherine's Palace, well all in the retinue had expected the Emperor to turn around and go back to Nihon on the spot. 

The Crown Prince Haruyoshi and Third Prince Kintsune had talked into the man to accept the situation. At one point they had even called the behavior of the house of Rus crude. Neither members of House Plisetsky had shown any sign of understanding what had been said, so it seemed that the Nihon language was not familiar to them. 

When Kibi's father had stepped forward to put in his opinion things had quickly calmed down. Poorly Naozane had spoken too softly for her to have heard what he had said, but she knew her father and by the smug look on Suzuka's face, she could guess it had something to do with the Emperor's insisting on this marriage agreement as part of the treaty. 

She had looked at Nao in the hopes she had overheard, but it had been the look on Mari's face that made it clear who she should ask. 

Poorly they had been divided when they arrived at the train. Why she had thought they would all sit in one carriage, Kibi doesn't know, but the train was long and every compartment only sits six. Which meant she was supposed to sit with both of her sisters, but luckily Sakura had wiggled her way into the compartment by telling Suzuka that Naozane wished to say something to her. 

When the train whistles a second time the whole world shifts. They are on their way.

“I do wonder why we are staying at the other Palace.” Sakura muses, looking at her cousins. “After all it's the Palace here in the heart of the city where the council meets.” 

Hina smiles. “Maybe the Nikiforov's aren't as meek and easy to give into grandfather's plot to merge our house to their Crown Prince and have decided to make it so intimate and personal he is forced to become friends with Emperor Oleg.” At this all three girls start to laugh. 

“Still ladies. In light of that idea, and the things we've managed to piece together about what is happening. I suggest we make some changes to our original plan, and repay a kindness in our own special way?” Nao looks at her two colleagues before setting her eyes on the young women they are meant to protect. 

~

Yuuri holds on to the loop in the cargo carriage, trying his best not to fall. He looks at the other people in the carriage, all in several stages of failing to succeed in the same task, it is clear from the location he was assigned that he was not favored by the house staff. 

He had wished he could have joined Phichit at first but had soon found out that he had been put up together with the same two people he had spend the trip down here with and some guards. Mari had not even been assigned a seat but had been put on patrol duty during the trip. He didn't even know where his parents were located. Most likely his mom was near the emperor to write down anything important he could say. His dad was most likely with the rest of the Kitchen staff. 

Seven loud whistles later and everyone in their carriage knew what to expect. Yuuri decided to send a thanks to the machinist later on. Even if it was common practice in Rus to sign the whistle at every turn, knowing if they would turn left or right had been a savior to several knees among the men and women in the carriage. 

Yuuri still managed to find ample time to wonder why they are going to the other palace. To his, extensive, knowledge of the Rus Imperial family and practices he thought all acts of government were done in the Palace in the heart of the Capital city. Instead they were taken to the one that was by all accounts considered the one only the Imperial family used. 

His sole conclusion was that this was done to give Victor all the time necassary to get to know the future Ladies brought before him by the Emperor. Poorly as Yuuri knew that the town the Saint Catherine's palace was located was far smaller than the capital. This meant he had less places he could disappear to if he was feeling the need to not see the events. 

Now he could only hope that not only did Lady Kibi not get chosen as a possible bride, but Prince Naozane would not allow Yuuri to be situated in any of the chosen ones personal. Kibi seemed a more than reasonable girl, and she might allow him the freedom to move about if all eyes aren't on her at all time. 

~

Phichit looks at Claus with one of his eyebrows piqued. The young man just gave him a most interesting bit of information about what he might suggest. All he can hope for now is that Yuuko and his sister were more right than this young man claimed to be. 

~

The Duchess and Duke consort of Babicheva and their daughter had been delightful people, ushering them all from the train and into the awaiting carriages before more than two words could be said between the Emperor and the Duke. After being greeted the man had simply turned the conversation over to his wife, shocking most in the retinue but for Yuuri, who knew that the hereditary name and title had been passed from the previous Duchess to her daughter in lieu of a male heir. 

This time Yuuri had been dragged by Mari to join Kibi and Nao in a carriage. The streets had been lined with people all there to watch the Emperor, his family, and the retinue come by. All the Ladies had been ordered to behave pristinely, so they sat up straight, with their hands folded in their laps. Phichit though was heard calling out to the people in the streets from the carriage he was in, and Yuuri was certain he would get reprimanded for it later. For now though he could not help stare at the wonderful sight of the old buildings in StCatherineburg, a soft smile on his face. 

The arrival at the palace was grander than he had expected, having read up on Rus traditions over the years, but by the scowl on the Emperor's face when he looked the entry way over, he had expected to see more. 

The retinue quickly took the positions they had been instructed to take during the initial part of the trip. Flowing in such quick motion due to the extensive practice they had all been forced to do. Yuuri found himself standing next to Lady Kibi in position of safeguard. Nao was standing on her other side and Mari had taken root behind them. It was like this he got his first look at Victor in years.

~

Breakfast had gone off without a hitch after they had all been dressed to their mothers standard. Although Elisabetha had made a moping complaint about her sudden limitation of wardrobe choices. There had even been time for tea before the call came in from the Babichevas that the retinue had just left the station. 

Victor stood ready behind the large front doors to the palace when a thought hit him; he had not used these doors to come in or go out of the palace since his late teens, what if he tripped over the threshold and stumbled down the steps. Now that would make him look like a downright fool. 

Anastasia's hand on his lower back settles him. “Do not worry brother. It is more likely one of us will push you than for you to trip.” The calm smile is more unsettling than anything else, as he knows his sister well enough that she would do so if she thought his actions Nikiforov unworthy. 

“Truly Asya. When you talk like this I can only thank the universe for making mother be in need of a caesarean when it was time for you and Lyosha to be born. The poor Emperor of Nihon would have been too afraid to usher any demand and would have simply gone to war with us.” 

Anastasia's grin widens. “And I would have crushed him at all fronts if he had done such a foolish thing.” She sighs. “It is that I love my brother too much, and know he loves me equally so.” 

Both get distracted when their mother tells Elisabetha to take off the pendant she is wearing. “Honestly honey, showing off a trinket one of your suitors gave you is just in bad taste. Especially as the House of Nihon is yet to get a single emissary into the Forbidden Palace to speak to the heavenly Empress.” 

“Mother. Bai Chen is a friend, not a suitor. You know as well as me that the Imperial house of The Celestial Lands does not allow foreign blood to intermingle.” Elisabetha smiles. “Now her court Lady on the other hand.” 

Viktoriya simply sticks out her hand. “You put it in your pocket or in mine. The latter will mean it will be held for the complete duration of the Imperial visit.” Seeing the sincere look on her mother's face Elisabetha removes the pendant and places it in the small pouch attached to her belt.

Nicolas looks at his sister and grins. “No ears to accompany the dress today, sister dearest?” 

A quick pouty look towards their mother says all the siblings need to know. “They seem to have been removed from my choice of dress options for the time being.” 

“The fangs were removed as well.” Viktoriya calmly adds. “And you are not to ask them what they did with them.”

Victor chuckles softly. “Mother even I don't think Liza would be so bold as to wear those during the next month. They inhibit her ability to articulate her mind way too much.” After a huff of his baby sister he adds with a grin. “Plus who knows, she might find one or more ladies willing to be added to her legion of admirers. It would be a waste if she lost the ability to sweet talk her way into forbidden bedrooms again”. 

Before Elisabetha can make a comment about that tease, the trumpets announce the arrival of the carriages to the driveway of the Palace. 

Every Nikiforov present pulls up their most royal face and once the doors get opened for them to step out on the Porch to welcome their guests all traces of the familial jibing are gone. They are a front for all to see. 

Victor steps out next to their parents, his siblings forming a line just behind them. His eyes quickly scan the people assembled before them. It does not take him long to notice that, beside the Ladies, who are all displayed nicely, there do not seem to be many of marriageable age among the retinue. His eyes linger on what appears to be the youngest candidate. Beside her is a person half turned to speak to the guard with the small group showing only the back of their head. 

His eyes have moved back to his father, missing the large brown eyes that come with the messy black locks he had just been looking at. 

“Greetings my established peer. I'm ever so glad to see you have made the trip in all health and precedence.” Oleg moves his arms as if he is trying to hug them all from his position. “And welcome all who come with him for this stay. I hope the travel was to your liking.”

“In light of the enormity of your retinue we have decided to stay in the palace here. For you see this place has several guest residences on the grounds. A myriad of things to occupy your time with, and one of the most stunning parks in this part of the lands.” 

“We were thus in the belief that this was a far more pleasant place to spend four weeks than the other palace that would have required more inside entertainment and travel to various locations to have activities.”

“First though for those among you that are unaware I'm Emperor Oleg of Rus, this beautiful Lady beside me is the empress Consort Viktoriya.” Oleg takes his wife's hand and places a quick kiss to it. This movement hides the wink he gives her. 

“Now beside us is our darling oldest son Victor. Which is most likely the only among my children some of you are interested in.” he harks a laugh. “Not that it will stop me from introducing the rest.”

He smiles at the people of Nihon. “Normally I would introduce my second son Alexei right about now, but he and his beloved Maria got married just recently and are on their honeymoon, so we will be skipping him and moving to our oldest daughter Anastasia instead.” 

At that Anastasia steps forward and Oleg starts boasting her accomplishments, he then goes down the line till finally he ends with Petrov.

“Our baby, who will be going to reformatory school after the summer so not much of a baby anymore.” He lets out a deep sigh. 

“We wish you all a warm welcome.” On cue all the Nikiforov but the Emperor and Empress bow their heads. 

The Emperor of Nihon steps forward, an annoyed pull in his cheek only seen by those closest to him. 

“It is indeed good to be here at last. Although better weather would have been pleasant we are glad for the welcome bestowed to us.” 

“The choice for the location seems well thought out and I personally am looking forward to see what is planned for our stay. Especially as it will be resulting in your son Victor having to make a very important decision. We hope the things planned will not distract him of doing his duties as a diligent son.” 

Oleg gives a calm nod. Victor simply puts on his most professional smile. Behind them they can hear Nicolas and Vladimir argue about who gets to retaliate that comment.

“Now without further ado, let me introduce the Ladies we have brought along for your son to choice his wife from. We made a fine selection for this retinue, and can assure that every one of them has a pedigree well connected to the house of Nihon.” 

The Emperor calls the Lady's name and she steps forward. He says nothing about their education, their hobbies, or even anything personal, other than their age and how they are related to the house of Nihon.

Lady Assuna of Hisaaki, 30, daughter of the son of the brother of the Emperor

Lady Hisa of Takayuki, 27, daughter of the son of the sister of the wife of the brother of the Emperor

Lady Yoshiko of Yoshi, 26, daughter of the brother of the wife of the brother of the Emperor

Lady Suzume of Hirofumi, 26, daughter of the brother of the Empress

Lady Ayako of Daisuke , 25, daughter of the son of the son of the uncle of the Emperor

Lady Hina of Naozane, 25, daughter of the son of the brother of the Emperor

Lady Sakura of Futoshi, 24, daughter of the son of the uncle of the wife of the son of the brother of the Emperor

Lady Suzuka of Naozane, 22, daughter of the son of the brother of the Emperor

Lady Yukiko of Masahiko, 22 daughter of the son of the uncle of the wife of the son of the brother of the Emperor

Lady Noriko of Daisuke , 21, daughter of the son of the son of the uncle of the Emperor

Lady Kibi of Naozane, 17, daughter of the son of the brother of the Emperor

Victor simply nods at every introduction pretty sure he won't be able to remember who is related in what way before they are due for Lunch. Hoping his siblings have a better grasp at all this information, knowing Tatiana probably memorized them to add them to one of her many family trees she loves making. 

When the youngest, Kibi, he believes, steps back she makes a small trip on the hem of her fancy kimono. The man Victor had only seen the back of his head of, steps forward and balances her with a quick hold to her arm before she can lose her balance and make the fall Victor had feared for himself. Her less than soft whisper of “thank you Yuuri” causes him to focus on the man in question. After all it is not often he sees somebody with a name similar to his cousin. 

When the man looks up he is stunned by the large, expressive, brown eyes behind blue rimmed glasses. The look is quickly cut short when the man turns with a bright blush on his face, ushering the Lady Kibi back in place. She has the decency to look a bit embarrassed about the event.

~

Yuuri looks at Kibi again. There is a small blush on her face, then again he can't blame her. They had gotten Victor's undivided attention when she nearly tripped, anybody would be fazed by such an intense look. Because of this he misses the look he gets from Prince Naozane. 

The Emperors are talking to one another again, if not for Mari giving him a small push he would probably would have made a fool of himself by holding everyone up. He slides into position behind Kibi and Nao on their way to the banquet hall where lunch is being served. 

Mari nudges him a few times. “That was a quick catch darling brother. Your reflexes are still as good as ever it seems.” He simply nods. 

Once they find themselves in the large hall, he is amazed to see several tables already preoccupied. If anything he is certain at least half of the local royal family is present. Spotting both the Grand Duke of Plisetsky and the Duchess and Duke consort of Babicheva among the other guests.

“As you can see not all of the family has left yet after Alexei's wedding. Some of them have even graced us with a promise to stay for the month, to even out things.” Oleg smiles widely.

He turns to the Empress of Nihon. “We made certain the chefs made dishes that should delight both the tongues of the people of Rus and the people of Nihon. As I have heard you are quite the connoisseur I hope you will not spare us your honest opinion.” 

Yuuri is guided to a table that already has several people on it, realizing just a moment too late he should have gone with the rest of the staff. He turns to correct the mistake but is stopped when Kibi simply nods for him to sit down and enjoy the meal. To his delight the chair next to him is quickly taken by Phichit who gives him a quick hug and congratulates him on his save. 

Lunch turns out to be a grand event, with several dishes even Yuuri had never heard of. Royals they had not yet took the time to introduce themselves to the Nihon retinue. And all eleven Ladies enjoyed the chance to have a small talk with the Nikiforovs. 

Yuuri doesn't miss the fact that Victor seems to linger just a tad bit longer at Lady Kibi's side, but misses it when the princess Elisabetha stays at her side for even longer. Or the heavy blush on Lady Hina's face after a particular comment made by prince Nicolas. 

He is too preoccupied to spot the flower in Lady Sakura's hair that had not been present at the start of Lunch when Victor seems to exchange quips with the oldest grandchild of the Emperor who came along. 

In fact he also misses Victor glancing in his direction several times because either his food is too good to look at anything else or Phichit is telling him about his experience on the trip. 

He doesn't miss the dirty look he gets from Prince Naozane, who makes a quick signal they need to have a talk later on. Yuuri fears he already knows what it will be about, as the man is adamant about one of his daughters being the chosen bride, and will probably scold Yuuri for laying a hand on Kibi. Even if it was to prevent her from tripping to the ground. 

After Lunch they are all shown their rooms. To Yuuri's amazement the Ladies, their waiting staff, and their guards are divided over two guest houses that are opposite one another on the other side of a beautiful viewing garden. He is also amazed to find out that he is to have a room the same as Kibi, yet it not being on the same floor as hers. His is situated in what could be described as a faux tower. 

What is equally amazing is that he gets to share a room in one of those houses along with Phichit. He should not be amazed when the attendant calmly tells them that their bags have already been delivered to the room. And he absolutely should not have been amazed about finding not just the bags he and Phichit had brought along but also all of the luggage Phichit had taken with him to Hasetsu and several of Yuuri's bags and trunks as well. 

Phichit gives him a grand grin. “As I said, it seems Yuuko has some connections through her family. So we can enjoy ourselves.” 

It takes him no time to pull out some fresh clothes and to occupy the bathroom attached to the room, leaving Yuuri to figure out what exactly Yuuko had decided was best suited to pack for him. Fearing the worst. Rejoicing when he finds one bag filled with several clean pieces of underwear, being absolute tired of swatting the fundoshi around every morning. 

Yuuri places what he found in the third bag back just when Phichit exits the bathroom. He takes no time talking to him before he slams the bathroom door shut to wash of both the trip and his nerves about what might happen over the next four weeks. 

He can only hope that once everything is said and done he can safely return home to Hasetsu and figure out what to do with his life. All he needs to do is survive dinner and take every day as it comes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4: Friday October 12th; Take a step to the left and shuffle my life upside down.
> 
> Please remember, Comments are always appreciated. :}


	4. Take a step to the left and shuffle my life upside down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Yuuri, he finds himself with one confusing first week.   
> First this, than that, going from being near friendly to cold shouldered to being asked for tea.  
> At least in the end he figures out he could have a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love how this chapter ended up being. even if I had to toss it about like three times over because there was a scene in there that messed the time line. Poor Claus got cut after making a mess, maybe I'll let him come back in one of the extra stories. :}

Chapter 4  
Take a step to the left and shuffle my life upside down

Yuuri gets pulled aside by Prince Naozane before he can enter the hall for dinner. The man stares him down with the coldest stare possible, causing a small shiver to go down Yuuri's spine. 

“You were permitted to be here for the sole reason that you are a Katsuki. I allowed you to be on my daughter's staff because I was told you were to be trusted with her virtue.” The man's nostrils flare up. “If I ever see you touch her in such an impudent way, trying to distract attention from her, diminishing her chances in landing a suitable husband that will set her future on the right track, I will personally find a way to return you to that backwards town your family was sent to.” 

He hits Yuuri’s chest several times with his finger.

“In pieces!!” Yuuri flinches on the snap of the last words. Small specks of spit on his glasses are mucking up the sight of Naozane slipping back into the dining hall. 

He just stands there for a moment, catching his breath, praying he could go back home. In one piece. Realizing he might cause a scene if he enters late he quickly cleans his glasses and plans on finding a way to sneak off to his room. 

He isn't even two steps away from the door when two of the princes of Nikiforov and one of the princesses come running towards where he is standing. 

The youngest of the twin's looks him over. “Do not tell me you were told to wait for us.” She turns to her brother. “Mira, they made him wait.” 

Yuuri tries to disclaim that but Vladimir looks at his sister with a calm look. “Then we have no other option than allow him to sit with us on our table my dear Vasya.” 

At this Vasilia nods, grinning a wide heart shaped grin as if she was given a great present. “Do you agree with this Nika dear?” 

Nikolas Nikiforov, who as Yuuri has to admit looks like a younger version of The grand Duke of Plisetsky, or an older version of the grandson, nods. “It is only just sister dearest.” 

At that Vasilia turns to Yuuri, hooks her arm through his, and after her brothers open the door drags him alongside him to the table shared by most of the Nikiforov youngsters. This large table is seated right in line of the large table containing the Emperors, Empresses, and all the members of the Royal house of Nihon. At the side of Rus he can spot Victor next to his sister Anastasia, an empty chair, then the Grand Duke Of Plisetsky, followed by the Duchess and Duke consort of Babicheva. Plus several other members of the houses of Rus.

Just before they reach the table Prince Nicolas calls the attention to them and thus to Yuuri by greeting his parents with a most joyful wave. The Grand Duke even replies that he's happy the prince felt it in his dignity to join them before the first course was set down. When Vasilia chuckles Yuuri understands this is a common quip between the two. Nicolas quickly moves over and takes the empty seat between his sister and great-uncle. 

Vasilia smiles at her twin before both make a quick bow and curtsy to the table to honor their parents and older sisters. Yuuri follows suit. When he goes up he sees the cold look on Prince Naozane's face. Before Vasilia pulls Yuuri to the table he can see the surprised look on Victor's face. Yuuri has no doubt the Prince is wondering who this Nihon stranger on his sister's arm is.   
He's not surprised to find most of the Ladies seated at the royal youngster’s table, when Vasilia drops him in the chair between Phichit and Kibi. Both smile at Yuuri and tell him how glad they are he could join them at this table. Phichit leans over at the same time Vasilia and Vladimir drop on two chairs next to a fine looking red headed girl Yuuri swears he's seen before. 

“We feared you were delegated to the staff rooms, or worse when Prince Naozane entered without you.” His friend lets out a small giggle. “Lady Kibi was just about to raise hell when you came in with the youngest set of twins.” At that Kibi leans over to join their conversation. 

“Youngest? I know Alexei and Anastasia are the oldest, but I thought Tatiana and Constantin were also twins. Was it not said they are both nineteen?” 

Yuuri nods. “That may be true but Princess Tatiana will turn twenty in about a week after we leave, as where Prince Constantin turned nineteen five days ago.” Yuuri bites his lip. “If I remembered it correctly.” 

“You have.” 

Yuuri startles when Elisabetha turns out to be sitting on Kibi's other side. All three of them are surprised as none of them had expected to be overheard and spoken to while speaking in the Nihon proper language. Elisabetha smiles softly.

“I've always been interested in the Asian countries and have studied many languages.” She smiles softly. “I'm planning to use this month to approve my understanding of your language.” Her eyes set on Kibi.

“Oh I can help you improve your understanding. I actually like learning languages myself so in return you could help me with my Russian?” 

Elisabetha puts her hands together as a sign of thanks. “In that case I will be in your care, and do call me Liza. All those close to me do.” 

The girls are about to go of in some conversation about the differences in dialects when a small knock on the door pulls everyone's attention. An attendant with a coif set like a forward spike enters the hall. 

“Your excellences, Highnesses, and all those in attendance. A lady Phitsamai Chulanont is asking permission to enter. She says she was expected.” 

The look Yuuri sends Phichit is of utter horror, there is no way he invited his sister over. Yuuri knows enough that such and act is not appreciated. His friend sends him a stay calm and just wait look in return. 

Both startle when Elisabetha shoots up in her chair to wave at the attendant. “It's okay Georgi. You can let her in. This is the personal guest I informed father and mother about last week. Seems she had some luck with her travel.” 

The attendant Georgi nods and turns to have the guard at the door to open it wider. The moment the door is open three things stand out to Yuuri. 

There is no way nobody sees the familiarity between the Chulanont siblings. He had seen photos of her over time, but seeing her in person she is a female version of his best friend, same cheeky smile and all. The next is the enormous pile of suitcases behind her. The third her outfit. 

“Liza. You said it was spring! I dressed for spring.” Phitsamai steps in, a playful accusative tone in her voice, spreading her arms. 

Elisabetha jumps up, sprints over, and wraps her friend in a tight hug. “My apologies Maya dear. I was so busy I forgot.” She takes her friends face in her hands. “Let Georgi guide you to your room. Find something warmer and come join us for dinner. We are having so many courses I doubt even you will not make it before dessert.” 

Maya smiles. “And my baggage. You said you would look for a place to keep it.” 

“Don't worry. Mother has made the staff clear several of my closets, so there is ample room for your things in the dressing room.” Elisabetha smiles a bit ruefully at that statement. Maya lets out a hearty laugh. 

The two girls part and Georgi steps forward to guide Maya to her assigned room, before he can do so though she looks over the people in the hall and spots Phichit who wiggles his fingers in her direction. 

“Peachy!” Maya's voice booms up, before sending of some rapt Thai in her brother's direction. He answers in the same speed and to Yuuri's horror he can hear his name drop several times. An undignified hiss coming from the Grand-Duke's grandson pulls his attention for a second before Maya calling his name turns it back to her. 

“So you are Yuuri-kun. So pleased to finally meet my big brother's best friend. I am going to have so many fun talks with you.” She wiggles her fingers at him and with a heavy blush he slowly waves back, finally allowing Georgi to guide her to her assigned room. 

A soft mumbled Russian ‘hell no’ pulls his attention back to the Grand-Duke's grandson who is shooting daggers in his direction. If looks could kill there would not be enough left over of him for Prince Naozane to cut up and send back to Hasetsu. 

He ushers a glance to where the Emperor's nephew is seated and sees the man indeed glare at him with much less hatred but no less resolve as the young Lord Plisetsky. Victor and his siblings though look as if they are barely holding their grins. Yuuri simply wants to slink under the table and get swallowed up by the earth. 

The rest of the dinner stays awkward . The young Plisetsky, who is apparently a marquess, sends daggers in his direction for the duration of it. The red haired young Lady, who turns out to be the daughter of the Duchess of Babicheva, seems to like fueling the young Lord’s foul mood. But in a friendly way of sorts. 

When Maya returns just after the third course (existing of entrées) is getting served, she jokes to her brother that it is all about timing. For a moment there is a puzzle to where she is seated as both Phichit as Elisabetha insist on her being seated adjacent. In the end Kibi and Yuuri resolve the situation by Kibi change seats with Phichit and a chair for Maya is moved between the two so that they are on equal side of Maya. 

After that the rest of dinner goes smoothly. Yuuri finds himself talking with several of the people at the table, usually acting as an interpreter when it becomes clear most Rus can't speak Nihon, and visa versa. 

~

The first day had gone by mostly uneventful, except for that small moment he had almost run into Prince Victor while on his morning run. He had eaten way more than he was accustomed to during dinner and he knew he needed to stay in shape. The moment he had spotted Victor with his dog though he had turned sharply on his heels and bolted back to the guest house. 

He had nearly collided with the Young Plisetsky who had sneered a ‘pathetic’ after his heels. He couldn’t agree more at that moment so he had simply dropped his head lower and ran faster. Once back in his room he swears not to come out for the rest of the day. 

Poorly he has to guard Lady Kibi during a lunch sitting where the intended brides and Victor are to attend in hopes to get to know one another. 

There he watches all the young Ladies being seated at small tables while he has to stay standing near the side with Mari. Any other time he would use this as an excuse to catch up, but prince Naozane is keeping almost as good an eye on him as on his daughters and nieces. 

When Victor approaches Kibi they look like they hit it off with some soft chatting; but soon Lady Kibi seems to get a contemplative look on her face before sending a glance in Yuuri's direction. It doesn't seem like Victor is doing anything but if he said anything to make her uncomfortable Yuuri is bound to step in. She quickly signals that it's okay and he can stay where he is. This does result in Victor looking up at him, making Yuuri quickly turn his eyes down and hope the slightly darker spot he chose will hide his blush. 

~

The second day he runs into Lord Plisetsky again during his run, although he had planned it for after morning tea this time. Lady Kibi had insisted he was to sit with them and partake in the small treats. Yuuri had not dared to insult her by saying no, so he had once again find himself in need for a good run. 

“Perhaps if you indulge yourself less like a pig you needn’t hinder us all by sweating like one all around my Grandfather's niece's garden.” Lord Plisetsky looks down at Yuuri.

Which is a feat all upon its own as Yuuri is quite a lot taller than the young man. Yuuri wants to utter an apology, but finds a finger jabbed in his chest.

“That is it. I am going to call you piggy from now on as I’ll be damned if I’ll allow one like you to slander my name.” 

At that the Young Lord turns on his heels and marches off, leaving Yuuri in utter shock. He had done nothing to slander the young man's name, so what happened for him to believe Yuuri had done such a thing. 

~

The third day there had been several events that he had to attend at Lady Kibi's side. Giving him ample images of Victor he knew he would treasure for the rest of his life. It had also found him in the presence of the youngest three Nikiforovs as Elisabetha kept coming over to talk with Kibi, dragging her brother Constantin along. Claiming he was there to protect the virtue of them all. Neither Yuuri or Kibi had dared to ask what he meant that for some that act had no value. 

Petrov seemed to move along from one older sibling to another. But after this day he was mostly found near Yuuri, asking him many questions about life in Nihon. How they lived, if he had a large family, friends. Yuuri told the boy about Hasetsu, that both his parents as his older sister had also come to Rus in the retinue, and that beside Phichit he had several other friends. Including one who already had daughters.

The boy had even admired a small leather bracelet Yuuri wore around his wrist. Being ever eager to find out if it had any special value to him. Yuuri had told him his godmother had gotten the bracelet for him when he had been accepted to his university. Saying it was to bring him luck in his studies. Seeing as he had passed with some of the best grades it must have worked. 

After this event Lady Kibi was called to speak to her father and upon her return she had given Yuuri a very thoughtful look. He had feared her father had scolded her for making Yuuri sit along and act so casually with the Nikiforovs and other Rus royalty. So as to not cause her any more hindrance he made a resolve to keep himself at a bit more distance. 

~

It's on the fourth day Victor finally finds a moment to speak with Lady Kibi again. He had liked that she had been more than eager to speak about Yuuri that second day and he hoped she was able to tell him more about him. 

He knew Elisabetha had tried to get information about him from both her friend and his, but the Chulanonts had gotten very tight lipped and let out very little. Petrov had even managed to get some things but nothing Victor could use. It was clear the young man was in the retinue, he was in some way related to the house of Nihon or he would never be permitted to act as an honorary older brother to one of the Ladies, but for the love of god, no one could tell him if the man was single. 

So when Yuuri stepped out of the room, stating that with the guards present and the other Ladies abode he was certain she was in safe hands, Victor saw an opportunity and grabbed it. 

Only to find his hopes dashed. 

“My apologies Prince. If I had known that Katsuki Yuuri had a fiance waiting for him in his hometown I would have never even brought him up in our first conversation. I was only informed about it myself yesterday. My father feared I was getting too attached to him and told me that I should not see him as a possible husband. He had looked quite apologetic, and that is not a look he bears well, or often.” 

Victor takes her hand and places a soft kiss on her knuckles. His smile wavers only a little bit.

“I thank you for informing me. I'm glad he at least has one to look forward to going home to.” 

Kibi gives a sad nod. “As do I.”

~

On the fifth day Yuuri could not shake the feeling that all the Nikiforov's were somehow giving him a cold shoulder. Even though Elisabetha and Constantin were in no way less polite to him, and they made him as much a part of the conversation as they had done before. 

When he crossed looks with Victor and the older prince diligently made a point of looking away sharply he felt his heart sink in his chest. Clearly he had done something wrong, and it was bad enough to get such a crude reaction. 

He wished he knew who to ask but he had not gotten too friendly and feared he would only add more insult if he probed. During dinner he was guided to a staff table at the side of the hall, making it clear that he had indeed done something to fall out of grace with the house of Rus. 

~

When the sixth day rolls around he is informed by Nao that the Lady Kibi will be in the presence of her sister during the day's events and that she does not need Yuuri for the moment. He is to enjoy himself for the time being. 

Understanding he is obviously dismissed he thanks Nao and decides to take a long walk through the park around the palace, knowing all of that days events are inside he is certain not to get in anyone's way like this. 

He finds himself run over by one over enthusiastic dog halfway during the morning. The dog is ever so happy and Yuuri finds himself charmed by dark eyes, a panting tongue, and a head of soft brown curls. 

He's fingers deep in giving the dog a belly rub when he hears loud stomping footsteps coming his way. It is only then he realizes this dog could be no other than Prince Victor's Makkachin.

Yuuri looks up when the young Lord Plisetsky stomps into sight, giving him quite a daring scowl. He's not even given enough time to stand up when the boy gives him a push to his shoulder with his boot. 

“Oy Pig. What the hell are you doing here. Aren’t you supposed to be chaperoning that kid Lady around? Or are you done flirting and being coy with everyone.” 

Yuuri's mouth drops open. He must have misunderstood the young man and he is quick to stutter that out.

“Don't play pretend. You think we did not all see you be all sweet and flustered. So you can drop the act. Your actions taint my name.” 

Yuuri squares his shoulders, and manages to roll out of the way of the second kick to his shoulder. 

“You are mistaken and even if you were not I don't see how such actions could in any way do anything to your name.” 

At this the young man lets out a growl and is at foot to jump at Yuuri. He stops in his tracks when a loud voice cuts through the air. 

“Yuri Nikolaievich Plisetsky. The only one making a taint to the name Yuri is you with that kind of behavior. Now be a dear and come along inside.” The princess Catharina nods at them. “You too, Yuuri Toshiyavich Katsuki. There is rain in the air and we will not allow for any of those in my family’s care to get ill on our grounds. 

There is very little the two of them can do but follow the princess inside. From the corner of his eye Yuuri looks at the Young Lord, finally realizing why he had been so displeased about him all this time. It must have been quite a shock to find somebody of such a low station as him to have a name alike somebody clearly in direct line with a Crowned family. It almost, and that is just barely, makes Yuuri want to apologies. 

They step in through large garden doors into a parlor. It seems to be a private sitting area and for a moment Yuuri fears he is seriously overstepping a boundary. 

“Now uhm lord? Katsuki. Can I offer you something to drink. I would like to talk to you a bit.” 

“Oh. Uhm, I'm not a Lord. Just Yuuri is fine. Our family branch has separated from the Imperial tree so many generations ago I think they only keep us in the register as a reminder of olden days.” 

Catherina smiles. “Well if it is just Yuuri you should all me just Katya, after all we are as it seems both members of an Imperial house of olden days.” 

“Except your family still rules,” Yuuri sits down “as where mine is remembered to be the last empress of direct ascension.” He accepts the tea given to him by the attendant he had not even spotted. “My friend Yuuko is an even more direct descendant.” 

“Ah. Is she the one you are to be wed to?” 

Yuuri is unable to prevent himself from spitting his tea, only barely manages to put his hand in front of his face to not spray it all over Catherina.

“That is Gross, you filthy pig. I can't see why for even a moment--”

“Yura silence or so help me I will make you regret your ill manners.” Catherina snaps, causing Yura to pinch his lips together. 

“You can't do anything anyway. Things have been said already, and even so my grandfather has more say than you. So I can't see how you could make me regret anything.” 

He turns to Yuuri with a smug look on his face, ready to deliver whatever he had been planning to say both in the garden as just now. Shooing away the attendant trying to get Yuuri dry of tea using some flimsy paper towel. 

He so misses Catherina standing up and moving to the door. She pulls it open and before he can open his mouth she calls out through the hallway.

“Mila! I found Yura and it seems he was indeed responsible for this mornings little incident.” 

The sheer shock of betrayal on Yura's face when he turns to Catherine, is stumped when he sees the calm look on her.

“I would start running kitten. She has been looking for you ever since she found it.” 

Yura's eyes dart between the door Catherine is standing at, Yuuri, and the doors to the garden behind his chair. A loud patter of feet coming in their direction seems to give him just the resolve he needs. He pushes past Yuuri and is already out through the garden doors before they are completely opened. 

Seconds later the red haired daughter of the Duchess of Babicheva storms in sporting quite a bit less hair on the bottom half of her skull. Both Yuuri as Catherina point to the garden doors and she is off.

Yuuri has no doubt that he does not want to be on the receiving end of whatever fury Mila is going to deliver, and he sincerely doubt his grandfather will be any safeguard for him there either. Catherina looks as if such actions take place on an almost daily basis, and with ten siblings both older and younger than her it probably has. 

“Now before Yura was so utterly rude, what was it about my question that made you spit out your tea. As I don't think it is a normal reaction for you to have.” 

Yuuri shakes no, finally finding his voice again. Only to come to the discovery his throat is utter dry. 

“Me and Yuuko have been friends since we were children, she is also a cousin of sorts but more of a sister. If I have ever had a fancy to her I grew over it in childhood.” he takes a quick sip.

“She is also very married with several children. So I can guarantee you that if there was any talk about me to be married it would not be to her.”

“If?” Catherina looks up. “Does that mean you are not to be married? Is it not both your lineage as your commitment to a woman back home that allowed you to be chosen as Lady Kibi's chaperone?” 

“My lineage yes, but not any intentions to wed.” Yuuri sighs. “You see there was talk about finding me a wife, but only if I did not join the retinue on this trip. It seems that as an unmarried man I am seen as unable to stay at home on my own.” He chuckles. 

“The council had been quite shocked when I suggested to stay behind together with Phichit. They were clear that no hints for such inclination could be given for it would ruin my chances to find a wife.” he sighs. “I wish they understood or my country was accepting enough to allow such inclinations to be followed.” 

Catherina slowly puts down her teacup. “So are you and the Young master Phichit?”

“Oh, no. No. no. no. We are but best friends. He is like a brother to me. But it was him that made me understand my own preferences.” Yuuri looks down. “I could be content with a wife, perform my duties, but I fear it would not bring me much joy.” He looks up, ready to apologize. 

Catherina wraps her arms around him. “That is fantastic. That you were able to find a person in your life that helped you understand yourself. I do hope you find somebody to bring you the joy you deserve. And as you are not set to marry, maybe Rus could offer you some choices.” She pulls back and smiles at him. “After all we have no limitation on any marriage as long as it is with mutual consent. Surely if you find love in our borders you could have your happy ever after here.” 

She takes a quick look at the large clock over the mantelpiece, pulling herself out of the one sided hug. “Oh heavens. Look at the time. I am so sorry Yuuri, but it seems I have to be someplace and I have to be there now.” She gives him a quick nod before calling to the attendant to see to it that he safely got back to his own room. 

Yuuri just follows after the man. Thinking that no matter what happens tomorrow he might as well take the princess up on her offer. Even if it is not Victor, perhaps he could find love in Rus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5: Monday October 15; If you like it put a Bracelet on it
> 
> Any comment is greatly appreciated. :}


	5. If you like it put a Bracelet on it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is time to reveal Victor's choices for candidates, but first the Nikiforovs have to come to terms who they are going to pick.   
> And how better to do so than by going around and give everyone a gift?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As of this point I had to rewrite so much, and cut so much. :}

Chapter 5  
If you like it put a Bracelet on it

After the disastrous news delivered to Victor on the fourth day he found himself far less willing to be accommodating to the events taking place. If he was of the dramatic sorts, which, unlike the sayings of many of his siblings, he was not, you could almost say he was dealing with a mild form of heartbreak. 

The moment their eyes had met during introductions he had felt a shiver go down his spine. Like his soul had recognized the other. He had felt like they had met already and were only now reconnected through fate.

Tatiana had managed to get the scoop on him being a member of house Katsuki, stating his mother was the scribe. Now from dealing with them over the years Oleg had been able to tell that the position of Imperial scribe was only held by lesser branches of the family tree. And he was clearly Lady Kibi's chaperon which made him a member of the retinue. 

All they needed to find out was if he was free to marry and if he had an inclination to men. 

It had been his mother that had pointed out to him that just because he liked the young man it was not obligated for the man to like him in return. Especially after seeing him taking such care for the Lady he was in charge of, or the way his friends sister had been so openly flirting with him. 

Elisabetha had said that the Chulanonts liked to flirt and usually did that only out of sheer amusement, meaning nothing more of it. Still he had seen the flush on Yuuri's cheeks there in the dining hall. So he had to know for certain and had done the one thing he could think of. He had asked Lady Kibi. 

At first the young woman had been playful, just like a lady in her position should be, but the moment he had asked about Yuuri she had become reserved. She had send a look over her shoulder to Yuuri standing at the side of the room and it had nearly made him come over. 

When Victor had looked up he was quick to spot the fluster on his cheeks, but he was unable to tell if it was from the attention his Lady had given him or the look they had shared. After that the Lady had been a bit more forthcoming, stating only that she had heard nothing about him having given his word to anyone yet. 

He had been delighted, elated even, that at least one of the men in the retinue, and the one he was interested in no less, was available to be courted. 

If not for his siblings reminding him of the plan he would have made his actions to get closer to Yuuri a lot clearer. After all it was not just his future depending on it all. 

Then the Lady Kibi had to tell him on the fourth day that she had been informed that Yuuri had indeed somebody waiting for him, that the sole reason he was not yet wed was because his devotion to his family and the trip To Rus.

His eyes move to the large wall, to the left of the desk, that till a few weeks ago had been mostly empty. Now it contained all the information about all the available people in the retinue the Nikiforov's and their staff had managed to collect over the week. 

The empty spot Yuuri's picture had been tacked stares back at him as if to mock his very existence, he is seconds away from simply ripping it all down from the wall. If not for the knowing looks his family would give him. Plus they need the wall to discuss their strategy for the next three weeks. 

Among the people tacked on this wall will be his future wife. Even if he rather did not have one. 

~

Kibi sits down in the library, enjoying the small break between all the small events that are put in her day. She looks up from her book containing simple Russian words and phrases to see Elisabeth look at her with a troubling look on her face. 

“Is there something the matter Liza? I know we only just met this week, but know that you can tell me anything. I will even send Naosan out of the room if you need more privacy.” 

Elisabetha smiles softly. “It's nothing like that. It is just, that seeing you willingly learning my language so easily.” 

“Yes?”

“I was wondering why you had not learned it before. With your grand-uncle planning such an event for years.” Elisabetha sighs. “Was it because originally you would have been to young to be considered?” 

Kibi puts down her book. “Among other things. You see in a way all three of my father's children are already promised to somebody. Father had been so utterly disappointed in getting only daughters, that he made arrangements for our hands years ago.” 

“But if your hands are already been spoken for; then, how?” 

“The ones chosen for the Ladies by Prince Naozane are of lower standard than your brother.” Nao intervenes from her corner. “They are of minor branches of the family tree and have names associated with standard and wealth earned through progression. These families also know that a marriage with a Crown Prince will always be more profitable for the family as a whole. So once it became clear that a marriage was going to be part of the deal the announcements were pushed back.” Nao’s face leaves no doubt she is not pleased with the situation. 

Elisabetha takes Kibi's hand in her own. “You do not have to worry about it. I'm certain...”

Kibi sighs. “If none of us are picked I fear father will find an excuse to send us back, only for us to be wed before your brother had time to make his final decision.” 

“I know that from the five of us only Yukiko does not mind her intended, they have been sweet on each other since they were first introduced.” Kibi sighs. “If only I had asked Yuuri about his status as bachelor.”

Nao looks up puzzled. “My Lady, may I ask what Yuuri’s bachelorhood has anything to do with this conversation?” 

She walks closer to the table Kibi and Elisabetha are sitting. “I have seen your mood to him cool, as have I seen the changed attitude from the Nikiforov’s. Normally I do not question your requests and I followed your commands this morning as given. Now it feels as if I should have.”

Kibi looks up, blinks a few times and sighs. “Of course Nao, I should have told you. Father had called me in for a conversation at which he told me that Yuuri is set to wed and I should not see him as a candidate for my affection.” 

Nao pulls up an eyebrow. “Your father said so, and instead of asking Yuuri if it was true you just went along with it?” 

“Of course, father would not lie ab--” Kibi shuts her lips. Her eyes growing large. “Oh he would, wouldn’t he?” 

Kibi's head drops in her hands and loud sobbing is heard. Elisabetha looks around and finding very little to console her friend with pulls a throw blanket of one of the reading chairs and wraps Kibi in it. After that she simply pats her head like a small child would do. 

It does not take long for Kibi to start giggling through her sobbing. Pushing away Elisabetha's hands. 

“Honestly that was a horrid way to console. You are just lucky I don't dwell on my sorrow for long.” Kibi straightens her back. “Now you have to run Elisabetha. Go tell your brother that his choice might be available for him after all.” Elisabetha looks from Kibi to Nao who simply nods. 

“Katsuki Yuuri might not to be set to wed. Father probably said so to make me not see him as a possible way out of the wedding he intents for me.” 

Elisabetha stands up ready to leave to where she knows her siblings are, hoping she will be there before they set out to declare the choices for candidate, but Kibi’s hand on her wrist stops her.

“Promise me one thing. If your brother chooses Yuuri you will back me up in what I do next. There will be much comment about him not being properly educated in manners of the court. It would be logical if the Rus would assign him a tutor, but for my plans to work it needs to be me.”

~

Vladimir drops his pointer, while being in the middle of an argument with Vasilia over some pieces of information, when Elisabetha barges through the door into the room. He gives her an angry look then turns back and continues his argument. 

Tatiana is sitting on her desk dutifully penning down something, or maybe a verbatim account of the argument, not giving any notion she acknowledges the entry. 

Nicolas and Constantin are trying to explain some game to Petrov under the watchful eye of their father. Victor is sitting in the windowsill like some over-dramatic main character in those romance movies they had found hidden in Anastasia's room a few years back. 

“People. I don't care what you are all planning I have two bits of news that are in need to be put along with all others. It could change everything.” 

Vladimir gives her a calm look. “Please Liza, try not to be as dramatic as our dear Vitya.” 

“I'm not being dramatic Mira, I'm trying to deal with myself away from the prying eyes of the Nihon retinue.” Victor huffs and pointedly stares outside. 

Elisabetha chuckles at the pout she can spot in his reflection. “As darling as that is we might have a greater issue at hand.” She turns and waits till she has everyone's attention. I was just talking to Kibi, and it seems that Prince Naozane has a back-up plan for his daughters and his nieces as well.” 

With that she has the whole room's attention. 

“If they are not chosen he will most likely find an excuse to send them back to Nihon. Once there some removed family member is waiting in the wing to marry them. He seems to have been manipulating Kibi and her sisters into accepting this deal for a while now, only the chance of marrying Victor has prevented these unions from being announced already.” 

“Well,” Victor turns around “that makes the choice a whole lot easier. Doesn’t it.” 

He stands up to walk over to the table where three bracelets are waiting. Before he can lift them up Elisabetha grabs his hand. 

“Like I said they are being manipulated. By the end of our conversation Kibi was no longer certain if the information she had given you was actually truthful. She had been given it from her father and she now fears it was to dissuade her from trying to get too involved with Yuuri if she was not chosen as a possible bride.” 

The look on Victor's face lies between fear and hope. Giving her a good understanding why Pandora should have never left that box unattended. 

“You mean?”

“You don't have to announce anything till dinner. We can have till dinner to find out if maybe...”

“There's no time. You've heard what the Emperor said in dad's office after dinner that first night. Either Victor has marked his picks or the Emperor will choose for him.” Nicolas walks towards the table to put a hand on his brother's shoulder. 

“Not completely true Nika. We could have two of them already have the bracelet and get the needed info of this Yuuri before time's up. If we don't get it in time Liza slips the bracelet on Kibi, if we do she will slip it on Yuuri.” Tatiana looks up from her writing. 

“Or we hand a bracelet to all the ladies, and several of the other members of the retinue. That way it won't become too obvious what is going on.” 

“That is an Idea Kostik, except we don't have that many bracelets.” Nicolas sighs.

“Me, Aino, and Boris made a whole lot of them when miss Maya showed them to us.” 

They all look at Petrov who moves a few pieces on the board. 

“It was fun. So we have like really many of them.” He grins a smirk at them. “I gave Aino a white one with a yellow knot to it. Boris tried to give her a Blue with red one but she did not accept his as she liked mine better.” 

The buzzing of all of them trying to see how they can make this happen is interrupted when Anastasia and Catherina come in. They slam the doors shut behind them. 

“I'm fairly certain mother will be here soon to scold me, as that kitten was snitching about me sending Mila after him.” Catherina marches over to the table. 

Victor finds himself pulled down and kissed on the lips. “Aren't you a lucky man I was looking for the kitten when I found him going spiteful on that man you adore.”She grins. “This gave me the perfect opportunity to get that Yuuri of yours to talk.” 

“He's not my Yuuri.” Victor pouts.

“Yet.” he looks as Anastasia.

“What do you mean?” The glimmer of hope starts to spark clearer in his eyes. “You talked.”

“We talked.” Catherina nods. “Had quite an interesting conversation. We talked about his family, their lineage. He is an almost direct descendant of the last hereditary Empress.” 

Tatiana's head bobs up and she finds some large roll that unceremoniously gets dumped on the table. “If that is true he has to be a member of the Toyamura family in a way.” 

Catherina nods. “Yes, he is a second cousin of Yuuko Toyomura. Who apparently after her marriage is no longer called Toyomura.” Victor's shoulders drop. “It's Nishigori. And she and her husband who are both good friends of Yuuri already have several children.” 

“So there was never any talk about them getting married”. The look on Vasilia's face is getting darker by the second.

“If there was it died many years ago, as they have been friends since childhood. No, any talk of Yuuri getting married was after the Katsuki's were given their order to join the retinue. He had opted to stay back in Hasetsu to look after the family house, but was informed that that was not the task for an unmarried man. If he did not join the retinue they would find him a wife.” 

“So it was go to Rus or get married?” Catherina nods at Tatiana. 

“Not just that but it seems that the idea of him staying back together with his friend Phichit was an even more outrageous thing. Seems they truly are not very open about same sex relationships.” 

She grins at her siblings. “Now Yuuri said something very interesting about that though. He said he could be content with having a wife, but it would not be the kind of relationship that would bring him joy.” She taps her finger to her lip a few times looking at her oldest brother. “Now I could not shake the feeling I had heard somebody else say those exact same words once. Right.” 

“So he's… Then surely he and Phichit.” 

“Are nothing more than friends, best friends, more akin to brothers than anything other.” Catherina smiles. “Do you understand Victor. He is single, royal, a member of the retinue by choice, and he is not against a deeper relationship with a man.” 

Victor pulls Catherina in a tight hug right when their mother barges into the room. 

“Catherina Euvgenia Plisetskaya Nikiforova. What did I hear about you hollering through hallways and sending Mila after your poor cousin. Yura was quite distraught when he came upon me, what if any of the Nihon retinue had come across him instead.” 

“Mother. He was not distraught he was tattling. I doubt he told you why I called for Mila to distract him, or why she was so eager to get her hands on him. Did he.” 

Viktoriya puts her hands to her sides. “Does it matter?” 

“It does. I caught him just before he was to scorn Katsuki Yuuri by spilling details of our plan in the middle of the garden.” Catherina tips up her chin. “I did not call Mila at that moment, although he has earned whatever punishment she bestowed on him for his actions this morning towards her, as I did not want to cause a scene. But when he sneered at me for being but a Princess while he will be a Grand-Duke and that I could not stop him from talking down to Yuuri as he had great-uncle Kolya at his side, he simply left me no other choice.” 

Their mother tips her head to indicate that although she was still upset she was willing to listen. It is Victor though not Catherina that tells the news.

“Yuuri is not engaged, he is of royal descent, a willing member of the retinue, and is inclined towards men. In short I can have him as a candidate.” 

“Oh Vitya.” Viktoriya pulls Victor in a tight hug. “I'm so happy for you. Now just to know which other two candidates to pick.” 

“We've already established that. It seems prince Naozane is not one for leaving loose ends. If his daughters and nieces aren't among the candidates he'll find a way to send them back and have them married off in Nihon.” 

The Empress pulls a face that make it clear she does not like such practices. “Poorly there are five of them and only two options left. If it wasn't that Vitya has to marry one of the people he chooses as a candidate I would say choose Kibi and seduce the chaperon on the dates. How are we going to do that?” 

“Mother if I may. As I was telling them earlier I was talking to Kibi, and she said that if Yuuri was to be a candidate she would stay to help him transition into court manners. As a tutor of sorts. Now about the others. I'm fairly certain we all dont mind for the departure of Lady Suzuka, she is of the unpleasant kind. But Kibi did say that Yukiko actually likes the one the prince chose for her. So..”

Viktoriya nods. “Then it is settled. Vitya will put a bracelet to indicate his choice on Yuuri, Hina, and Sakura, Liza will make a case for Kibi to stay in Yuuri's support, and Katya is grounded for the next two days. Good. Now get ready and get those things done.” 

She kisses Victor on his forehead before leaving the room. Leaving Catherina with a heavy pout. 

“Two whole days. That means I will have to watch the fencing match from the window. Bummer.” She shrugs her shoulders. “Oh well. It was worth it to see the look on Yura's face when he realized I called Mila on him. If anything I think it helped make Yuuri talk more willingly.” 

She walks towards the table and looks over the plans. “Now how are we going to get those bracelets on without causing to big of a ruckus. We need to keep it a secret to the reveal.” 

Elisabetha takes out her phone. “We call for the cavalry, that's how.” 

No more than an hour later several of the youngest Nikiforov with Petrov in the lead run off through the palace. Handing out bracelets to every person they come across, making certain that certain bracelets end up with the exact person they were told it should end up with. 

Victor and Anastasia are on their way to their father’s work office when they pass a window that gives them a great view over a part of the garden. They are both on their knees peeking over the windowsill when they see Petrov walk up to Yuuri. 

~ 

Yuuri had to get some fresh air. Staying in his room had simply been suffocating him. The thought of actively seducing somebody while in Rus was too much to deal with. He decided to put it out of his mind and talk it over with Phichit later that evening, or tomorrow. 

If he wasn't on his way back to Hasetsu by then. He had bumped into Prince Naozane, third Prince Kintsune, and Crown Prince Haruyoshi, when he had tried to sneak to the kitchen that was in use by the Nihon royal family. Instead of having a nice relaxing conversation with his father he had found himself getting scrutinized by three of the most powerful men under the Emperor. 

After being told in unmistakable terms that his actions over the last few days had seemed a bit erratic he had bowed and gotten away as fast as he could. Which, probably, just proven their point. He had bumped into his sister who was on her way to pick up Lady Kibi from the small Library she and Princess Elisabetha were practicing her Russian with Nao chaperoning. 

He could have gone along with her, heck he probably should have seeing he's the chaperon and all, but he spotted the new bracelet on Mari's wrist recognizing it as a type of bracelet Phichit had been making while they were procrastinating their classes. 

Mari had seen him look and was more than eager to tell him that all the younger royals were going around giving the members of the Retinue and of the Royal house of Nihon these kind of friendship bracelets. She'd gotten hers from that young Lord that was constantly giving Yuuri lip. 

She had grinned mischievously when she revealed to him the kid was called Yuri too, but she had now renamed him Yurio as she already had a Yuuri in her life. He did not seem too pleased about it but the other two with him were. 

He had wandered the hallways for a while but every youngster he came by was more than eager to pass him to hand a bracelet to another. Seems even they did not think he was much of anything. 

So here he was, wallowing in his own thoughts, outside, because the only toilet he wanted to go to turned out to be occupied by that young Lord Yuri, and he had not felt like being called out in a toilet by him. 

“Yuuri san.” the loud voice makes Yuuri turn around to find the youngest Nikiforov prince; Petrov, running towards him. For a moment he fears something has happened to Kibi and he will be called for punishment. That is till he sees the large grin on the boys face, so similar to his oldest brother.

Petrov stops violently just a step from Yuuri, dead in his track from full speed to zero, ignoring Yuuri's raised up hands from where he had thought he would need to catch the boy before colliding. 

“I'm so happy to see you here. I was starting to get worried I would not find you before having to go to the dining hall for Vitya's announcement.” He smiles, pointedly ignoring but not missing the hurt look glancing over Yuuri's face. “Me and my cousins were taught to make something by Miss Maya's teaching and well,” he pulls a beautiful leather braided bracelet from his pocket “this one was made especially for you. I hope you will accept it with the understanding that you have a place among the people of Rus and the friendship of the House of Nikiforov.” 

Yuuri knows his tears are welling up. He had not heard anyone else get theirs with such flourishing words spoken and it humbles him. But he feels like if he accepts this he should give something back in return. 

So to Petrov's surprise, as he had thought it would be harder to get something, Yuuri removes the bracelet he had gotten from Minako and offers it to him. “Than please accept this with my promise I will do anything to deserve that friendship and to be worthy of a place among your people.” 

Petrov nods. Quickly fastening the bracelet he was holding and safely pocketing the one Yuuri gave before saying he has to run off as their father asked for them all to be in his study. He made a quip about how they will most likely will be told who to be extra polite to over the next few weeks. 

With a small wave the boy sets off in another sprint, leaving Yuuri alone with his thoughts.

He turns to return to his room to get dressed for the announcement, but gets shortly distracted by some moving curtains. Fearing something might be wrong as he already learned those windows are supposed to be shut he plans to step forward to investigate.

“Yuuri.” Phichit jumps against his back, giving him a strong hug. “Finally I have some time to spend with my best friend. I missed you.” He rubs his chin against Yuuri's shoulder like an affectionate cat causing Yuuri to giggle. He knows Phichit and this is him when he has had a bit more alcohol in his system than advised. 

“Let's get you back to our room and dressed for the announcement. And do try to get sobered up a bit as I have some things I want to talk about with you after dinner.” Completely forgetting the curtains Yuuri walks his friend back, trying to keep his mouth shut about the new plan he is thinking of as he knows an intoxicated Phichit is a talkative Phichit. And the last thing he can use is for his friend to announce his intent over dinner.

~

“Well it seems Petrov got the last bracelet in place just in time.” 

Victor and Anastasia jump up at hearing their father speak only inches from their ears, causing the curtain to billow slightly. 

“Father.” both Nikiforov's turn slightly pink in the cheeks when their father just looks up and smiles at them in a childlike manner. “We were on our way and well...”

“You got distracted. Which I can understand. He seems like a fine young man and if he's anything like his mother a very diligent worker.” Oleg nods “Not a bad choice for what you want in your life my dear Vitya. But for now let's go we have some diligent plotting to commence.” 

When Oleg turns around Anastasia's quick to follow, Victor steals one more glance over his shoulder and out the window. He sees Yuuri walking away holding a tight arm around his friend, who in a lack of better words is not holding a very polite distance to himself. If not for Liza's words and the knowledge he himself had hung on Christophe's shoulder like that a many a time, last after an extremely boring business event he had attended, he would have perhaps gotten the wrong idea about what he saw. Now he could shrug it off and go do what needed to be done.

~

The hall was buzzing with everyone's nerves. Yuuri knew bets were being made about who were thought to be picked. Lady Kibi's name was mentioned many a time. As were Lady Suzuka's, Lady Hina's and Lady Asuna's, he noticed that none of the 'lesser' Ladies were opted. People stated that with an opportunity to get this close to the Emperor's seat there was no way he would choose one further down the family tree. 

He saw the Imperial families enter from the doors on either side, the Emperor's meeting in the middle bowing their heads before turning, facing the crowd and the awaiting candidate brides to be. 

They had been instructed about this so many times that no matter in what order they had entered the people of Nihon had all automatically taken their instructed place, leaving a space where the Ladies were all nicely lined up. There they would be able to accept the offer to be courted once it was given to them. Not that they could deny it, Kibi had been clear on that. In a way the Ladies were as stuck in this situation as the Prince of Rus.

Yuuri just stood in the back, near Mari who along with the rest of the guards were holding the outer wall and doors in sight, and his father who had snuck out of the kitchen to witness this. Or to be there to offer his support to Yuuri in having to be here. He knew he would tell them of his intention to see if he could court a Rus while they were here. He knew they would understand that he would not want to go back to Hasetsu to be forced into a loveless marriage.

“Ladies and those attending, we of the House of Nikiforov, have enjoyed this past week greatly.” Emperor Oleg's voice chimes through the hall. “My family and I have met so many wonderful people, and although a week is short we feel like we have obtained a good understanding of what the people of Nihon have to offer.”

The people of Nihon all bow in thanks to the Emperor's words. The man simply smiles fatherly towards all of them.

“Now in my honest opinion there are many among you I would easily wish to keep here as I believe Rus would be a great home for you.” Yuuri must have been mistaken as there was no way he was right in seeing the Emperor wink in his direction. “But I have always said it was the choice of my children who they wanted in their life and that, no matter the situation, will be honored. So please listen carefully to whom my Vitya chooses and know that any he declares that he wishes to court that decision will have my full blessing.” 

Oleg steps back next to his wife who gives Victor a small hug before he, after giving a curt bow to the Emperor of Nihon, steps forward and looks over the retinue and the Ladies before him. 

“How interesting to know, that a mere seven days ago I had not known any of you. Now I am to choose from you the ones that I will court to find the one that will be with my for life and help me, support me, and at times, will make me do my duties to this country that will become your home.”

Yuuri feels the mood shift in the room, the nervous anticipation becomes one of admiration and deep rooted need to finally know. He feels his hands becoming sweaty, his breathing becoming harder, and the need to turn around to push open the doors and simply run almost impossible to bear. For him it all starts to feel like a dream is slowly falling apart.

“Without further ado.” Victor smiles softly. “My youngest brother and many of my cousins have gone about handing out bracelets. Asking for things in return to signify a bond between our people. Three of those return items were given to me as they belonged to the ones I chose.” 

Yuuri feels his shoulders drop, he had not been asked to give anything in return of the bracelet he had received. His fingers caress the soft leather band on his wrist. 

“The first item is this beautiful brooch. Lady Hina, you gave this to my brother but will you accept my offer for you to be courted during your stay here as indicated by the bracelet on your wrist?” 

Hina's eyes flutter to the people behind Victor before settling back on him. “I do your Highness.” 

A soft applause erupts, and many whisper they knew he would go for one so close to the Emperor. It makes Yuuri look down at his feet. If only he could wish himself away.

“The second item is this embroidered scarf. Given to one of my dearest little cousins who was saddened she could not keep it. So Lady Sakura, will you accept my offer to be courted by one of the House of Nikiforov, and allow me to give this token back to the girl you handed it to?” 

Lady Sakura steps forward, a small crease between her eyes, before bowing deeply.

“It will be my honor to be courted by one of the House of Nikiforov.” 

The people are stunned. With Lady Sakura as a choice all bets are off, as she is one of the furthest from the Imperial stead to be chosen. Some had even doubted on her being right to be offered and had said it was Prince Naozane's doing. But she was a well liked young woman so many are just happy for her. 

“Now the final one I chose gave me some issues. There were so many fine candidates, so many wonderful people to get to know better.” Victor hums. “I can tell you that I pondered this many a time, talked it over with my father and many others to be certain it was a choice they could support me in. Especially as the matter is not a small one. This person will stand a chance to be of great importance to my beloved country and that is not a small task.” 

He slowly pulls the final item from his pocket. Rubbing it tenderly with his finger. 

“Ever since this treaty was devised I hoped I could express my own self in the matter.” He nods to Emperor Hideyoshi. “So please know I did not make this choice on a whim or in any disrespect.” 

The people all start mumbling, making the static in Yuuri's ears go near deafening. Causing him to miss what Victor says next.

That is till Mari jabs him in his ribs causing him to look up and realize everyone is looking at him. Everyone, including Victor. Victor, who in his hand is holding the bracelet he had handed to Petrov, the bracelet he had been given by Minako as a sign of good fortune. 

Why is Victor holding his bracelet. He blinked owlishly at Mari who just pushes him towards the front of the room. In the corner of his eyes he can spot Phichit giving him two thumbs up, his mother standing behind the Emperor with tears in the corner of her eyes, Prince Naozane looking as if he will burst from his skin. The Emperor himself does not look any less ready to explode. 

Once Yuuri is at the front of the room, standing next to Kibi, he looks at Victor at a complete loss for what to do next. 

“Yuuri, as I said before, you gave this bracelet in return for the one Petrov offered you. Now I will ask you. Will you allow me to court you for the next three weeks to see if we are a match to be married?” 

Yuuri's mouth runs dry, making him unable to say anything. This was not rehearsed. Nothing had prepared him for this. What was he supposed to do. He feels a hand take his, upon looking aside he sees Kibi give him a reassuring smile. That is all he needs to find the answer he wishes to give Victor. “I will Your highness. It would be my honor.”

“Well I object!” Emperor's Hideyoshi's voice cuts through the cacophony of sounds that erupted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6: Wednesday October 17; Never challenge a Nikiforov.
> 
> Do not forget to comment if you liked the story so far, I'm dying to know what you all think. :}


	6. Never Challenge a Nikiforov

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Victor makes his choices there is some complaint but the House of Nikiforov will not stand for shortsightedness.  
> After conceding on this the Emperor of Nihon reminds the candidates that they will have to present a courting gift to Victor the next morning, one fitted to be given to a son of an Emperor.   
> But Yuuri is only a student, if only a friend thought ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The courting gift ceremony was literally one of the first scenes I wrote. I had no idea who the other two ladies were going to be but I knew everything Yuuri would do and say. The biggest issue was getting him there. :}

Chapter 6  
Never challenge a Nikiforov

The room goes silent after Emperor's Hideyoshi's outcry. Of course this would not be allowed, Yuuri knew that. Even if Victor is to take his words back, for a moment Yuuri had them. For a moment he could believe he was given a chance for everything he had ever hoped for. If not for Kibi's vice like grip on his wrist he might have turned and bolted to not have to endure them being taken though. 

“And why ever are you objecting?” Emperor Oleg steps forward looking at his peer. “Victor has chosen three candidates that are all members of the retinue by their own choice – as indicated in our treaty, they are all members of the house of Nihon family tree – as indicated by the rules of the treaty, and they are all unbound and open for marriage – as was one of the rules set in the treaty. There is no possible reason for you to object to his choices.” 

Emperor Hideyoshi crosses his arms. “I have no issues with him choosing those Ladies but I object to his choice of Katsuki Yuuri.” 

“Whatever reason for?” Oleg straightens his back, but maintains his calm persona. “Are you saying he is not in the retinue, not of any royal descent, or are you claiming he is already to be wed another?” 

“None of that.” Hideyoshi shakes his head in sight of such foolishness. “He can not be a candidate for he is exactly that, a he.” 

“You have lost me my man.” Oleg smiles. “What could prevent him from allowing this courtship have anything to do with him being a man. As you so nicely point out.” 

“Your son is a man.” Emperor Hideyoshi points at Victor who slowly nods. “Katsuki Yuuri is a man.” Yuuri nods when the finger points at him. “Therefore as both are men they can not wed one another.” Hideyoshi states as if he is saying the most obvious of things. Oleg simply laughs. 

“We have no laws in Rus to prevent a union like that. We have learned from previous generations that thought to put limitations to love and marriage. So do not worry, there is no issue in these two choosing to be wed if they both agree to it once the final ball is here.” 

“But what about heirs. Surely they are unable to have children. What of that?” Naozane calmly states, achieving the attention of the crowd and a small hiss from Kibi.

Oleg simply laughs. “Dear Prince Naozane, we may be of a similar age but you seem to have forgotten one very important reason why I, and not another of the House of Nikiforov is Emperor.” His smile is polite but cold. “After all, my uncle had no children and thus as oldest of the nephews and nieces the duty was offered to me.” 

“Still Your Imperial Majesty. Unlike the Ladies, Katsuki Yuuri has had no formal training in manners of the court. Surely you see that it would be of poor manner for us to allow--”

“I could teach him Grandfather.” Kibi steps forward, cutting her father off. “After all he was put in my entourage so it is only just that, in light of the developments at hand, I will be the one helping him adjust to the new situation.” She smiles to the Emperor and goes off in rapid Nihon to state her case. Yuuri just gapes at her conviction. 

“I see.” He turns to his nephew. “You heard her Naozane. She is quite suited for the job on a Nihon level, but--” he turns to Kibi-- “what will you do on the Rus side of skills?” 

“If I may?” Elisabetha steps forward. “My brothers and sisters can attest for me that I am very skilled in the art of manner and diplomacy. So I am certain that with both of your approval, Your Imperial Majesty, Emperor of Nihon, and you dearest father, I am quite capable to help Yuuri get where he needs to be together with her Lady Kibi.” 

Oleg claps his hands together, smiling broadly at his daughter. “Than it's arranged as it will be.” He turns to Hideyoshi who looks a bit baffled. “Now that it is settled shall we go and have the celebratory dinner? I've gotten rather peckish with all this excitement and I am rather keen in getting to know my future family members better.” 

The Crown Prince steps forward and whispers some words into Emperor Hideyoshi's ear. He quickly looks over his shoulder and nods. “Off course. We will need to have a small meeting afterwards though, after all we should discuss tomorrows exchange of engagement presents as I doubt Katsuki Yuuri-kun knows what to expect.” 

“Do not worry Yuuri. I will keep you safe from my father.” Kibi takes Yuuri by the arm and follows Victor with Anastasia by the arm, followed by Hina on Nicolas and Sakura on Vladimir's, into the dining room. When he looks around he sees Vasilia pulling along the head of the guards, who seems truly out of sorts with the situation at hand. 

Upon looking at the hall he sees that the tables are all placed differently, at the head of the room there is now a smaller table set for only six instead of the enormous one that had seated both families before. 

Yuuri expects for Victor to take the place next to his mother but instead he guides his sister to that spot then turns and guides their little group to a table set for eight. Victor sits down at the head, on either side of him the Ladies Hina and Sakura are seated by Nicolas and Vladimir who take the seats next to them. Vasilia pointedly sits down next to her brother, as where Kibi is told to sit next to Nicolas, leaving only the seat right across Victor left for Yuuri. Who slowly sits down. 

Vasilia turns to Yuuri. “So Yuuri, about tomorrow’s exchange...” 

“I know what to expect your highness. On the trip here every option was practiced and I sat with Lady Kibi often to speak things over.” Yuuri blushes at that confession. Kibi on her turn also blushes. 

“Well that is alright. Just one thing though, you may have noticed that in Rus people have many versions of their names. We have our full ones, that in case of our family comes with a title, our more general one, which is simply our first and either our patronim or the name Nikiforov, and a familiar one, a name used by those we are close to.” Nicolas leans over the table to look at all of them. “As you three are likely to be family, we implore that you are to use our familiar ones.” 

“So in short--” Vladimir smiles-- “Vitya, Nika, Mira and Vasya. For now these names will do, our siblings and cousins will tell you theirs in due time.” He looks at his sister. “Did I forget something?” 

Vasilia nods. “Yes. Don't be surprised to be told the one name and then hear somebody call them another. Many names have several different familiars and they are used by people of different closeness. So a name used by a sibling is not the same as one used by a friend, or lover.” 

~

Sure he knows what to expect. Those were great words spoken at a table before a nerve wrecking dinner in which the other Nikiforov seemed to hold a game who could speak ill about their brother best. 

And it was clear to all that Vasilia won that by a landslide, taking her other two brothers down right along side too. 

There had been wine and other beverages, but Yuuri abstained from any but water. When teased he stated that he was a quick drunk and he feared that if he ended up too inebriated during the after dinner talk with the Emperor he might make a horrid fool of himself. 

Which was a good choice as he was pulled aside by several members of the Imperial family and informed to not bring shame to their nation now that he had gotten himself in such a disgraceful position. The Crown Prince had even used a term that had no place in any conversation ever. 

They had gone over the ceremony which was to be held the next morning after breakfast. 

Breakfast had gone well, to his surprise the table setting had been near identical to the dinner the evening before except for Catherina, or Katya as they were now allowed to call her, who had joined when Vasilia had left to set up the game field. It had been Katya’s task originally but she seemed to be told to stay indoors. So she chose to sit with them at breakfast. 

Yuuri looked at all the people in his, and Phichit's, room. Even his parents had managed to be there for him. When he had seen his mother come in he had nearly broken down sobbing. She had diligently wiped away his tears. They were all talking among one another about what Yuuri could offer as an engagement present that would not be deemed unworthy by the four council members of Nihon who had been itching for their moment of glory. 

Kibi had already offered to let him use the present she had been instructed to bring along, but upon inspection they had come to the conclusion she was better off letting Sakura use it, because her present had been of significantly lesser quality. The effort it had taken both Hiroko and Nao to prevent Kibi to storm over to her father's rooms and hit him over the head with it had been phenomenal. 

“We could have him offer some of the jewelry Maya brought along for us to wear,” Phichit hums, looking at his sister who nods “After all it would show his ability as a diplomat.” 

“But it would put both you and Maya in hot water as they would assume you had a hand in this matter. The House of Nihon would make it ever so difficult for you.” Nao shakes her head.

Yuuri sighs, there are only minutes left for his departure to the hall for the exchange ceremony and if he enters empty handed he will be automatically deemed unworthy. He had something of value he could offer, his cheeks pink, but it was more a wedding night gift than an engagement gift. Plus he could not imagine stating it in front of everyone that he was as pure as a blushing bride should be.

His eyes wander from the group to his bags he had placed in the wardrobe, or walk in closet as it was the size of their upstairs banquet room, maybe he should start packing. Simply take out his bags and put the little amount of Items he had already taken out back in. …

“Yuuko!” His outcry startles everyone to silence. 

In the flurry of him rushing into the wardrobe they started speaking again. It was Mari's words that finally came in clearest through the rushing sound of the blood in his ears. 

“Even if we called her now, there is no time for her to deliver something before the ceremony. I know you love Science-Fiction little brother, but instant teleportation is still a pipe-dream.” 

Yuuri comes out of the wardrobe dragging the small dark bag he had pushed to the further most back corner out along with him. The grin on his face is the most any had seen in weeks and it made him shine to the point that Kibi felt the need to fan herself a bit. 

“I don't need to call her. I just remembered that she had already provided it. That girl must have foresight and we will need to send her a many great thanks once we are back home, be it with me married to a Rus or not.” 

Hiroko slowly steps forward. “What do you mean Yuuri-kun?” His answer is to simply open the small bag and toss the contents upon his bed. From where it had been hidden in the bottom, now on top, laid the perfect engagement present. 

“This mother. She had packed me this. Now tell me this is not a gift worthy to be given as an courting gift to the child of a sitting Emperor.” 

~ 

Victor was pacing his father's work room, pacing between the large framed state photo of his parents at his father's coronation and the one they had taken at the end of Summer of all of the children for their wedding anniversary. 

Pacing between his cheerful younger self, still believing life was free to deliver him his wishes, and the stern look of his father when he took up the life of servitude to his people, humbles him in his resolve. Victor hopes that he can bring forth even a smidgen of that bravery to his actions today. 

“Vitya please sit down, relax your legs. You will need the use of them this afternoon far too much to wear them out over something that you have no control of.” Oleg's voice sounds calm and soothing. Making Victor turn and look at his parents. See how nearly twelve years of servitude has aged them. 

He drops himself over the fainting couch his father had once bought for their mother to allow her comfort in her pregnancies. He sighs deeply.

“I know father, I know. That is what irks me.” He sighs deeply. “It is clear they will do anything in their power to have Yuuri seem unworthy, they made it clear in no uncertain terms. I fear he could bring me a mountain of gold and gems and they would still call it not valuable enough to be offered to one of my birth.” 

Viktoriya opens her mouth but it is Anastasia who sits down beside him and smacks him over the head. “Did you forget, when they stated that their four council members will appraise the gifts we demanded four of ours to be there as well. They could do a They say/ we say for as long as they want, in the end there are more of us then there are of them. So get over yourself you are starting to look unpresentable.” 

She states it as if it is the last thing one should ever do to oneself, and seeing how meticulous she always carries herself this might be her absolute truth. 

~

The large hall is filled to the brink with people, even the balconies are filled, as many people came to see the three choices of their beloved prince. Nicolas is even so kind as to inform him that according to Tatiana there are more people watching this than there were during Alexei and Mariya's engagement party. None of that helps to calm Victor down one bit and he wishes he could find someplace to drink himself down to a more workable mood. 

When the council members walk in along with the Emperor of Nihon, the crown prince and the second prince, things finally become too real for Victor. Whatever would happen now, the wedding as it was decided would take place with him getting the one he desired at his side, or not. 

The trumpets start playing to indicate the candidate brides are coming, so he steps forward and awaits their arrival. First it is Lady Hina in a kimono of light evergreen, guided by her father, Prince Naozane, who gives Victor a cold look. They are then followed by Lady Sakura in a kimono the color of the leaves in Fall, on the arm of the Third prince of Nihon, Prince Kintsune looks indifferent but it is clear to Victor that he was chosen to indicate that Lady Sakura had the blessing of the Imperial family in this. 

Finally the doors open for a third time, revealing Yuuri in not the simple black servant kimono he had been wearing all week, but in a light blue outfit cut in an intricate fashion that was as much Nihon as it was Yuuri. Next to him was a man Victor had seen several times this week, and whose status was just barely high enough to be given a role like this. The head of the guards had already bumped heads with his staff on several occasions this week making Victor not in the slightest pleased to see Keiji have a hold on Yuuri's arm. 

Plus by having a person with no Imperial connection but his position as head of the Guards be the one to escort Yuuri is such a clear sign he is not considered worthy. This is clearly an insult and Victor feels the need to throw everything to the dirt, walk up to Yuuri, and drag him out of this place. If not for his smile, trembling with nerves but calm for those not inclined to pay attention to the smallest detail. 

Yuuri stands beside the other two presenting before Victor, turning a lovely shade of red when their eyes briefly meet. That alone makes Victor elated he at least got to choose this man. 

Taking his sisters words to heart he moves forward, to start the ceremony.

“Dear people of Rus who have Gathered here. Beloved Family who are in support of me. Honorable Guests of Nihon who have come to ensure a peaceful way for our people to move forward. And my Precious Ladies and Gentleman before me who came to allow me to find the one among you to help me serve and honor my people at my side best.” Victor takes a calming breath.

“In light of tradition we will now exchange gifts to signify your intent to enter the House of Nikiforov as betrothed to one of ours, and my gift to you is an indication that I will do all in my power to honor that. Normally this gift indicates the start of the engagement period, but as there is more than one of you for matters of politeness and to spare you the name of a broken engagement later. We have renamed it a courting gift. You also are given my word that the gift you bestow me will be returned to you if you are not the one I choose in the end.” 

Georgi steps forward as herald. “As first to present the courting gift to His Royal Highness Prince Victor of Rus the Lady Hina of Naozane of Nihon.” 

Lady Hina steps forward every step poised and dignified. She curtsies before Victor who bows his head in acceptance of the gesture.

“Greetings Prince Victor. I am honored you consider me worthy to stand at your side. As a gift I have brought you this set of Shogi. That it may sharpen your mind.” 

Her PA Yua steps forward to hand a large beautifully carved box to Hina who then presents it to Victor. Victor in his turn takes the gift, hands it to Georgi who in turn places it on a small table to the side where it can be inspected by the members of the council. 

They verdict swiftly that as the Shogi set is made of a precious gemstone and lined with fine metal it is a worthy gift. 

At that Nicolas steps forward and hands a small game set to Victor, who then turns to Lady Hina and hands it over. 

“For you a gift of chess. It is a game we among us like to play and I would love to see you play it with us before the month is over. May it be a game that brings you much joy in years to come.” 

Hina looks at the small set and smiles softly. “The gift is appreciated, I will do my best to learn and honor this game.” 

She steps back in line and traces her fingers over the small Nikiforov family crest on the lid. Naozane looks pleased at the gift.

Georgi steps forward again. “To present her gift to His Royal Highness Prince Victor of Rus the Lady Sakura of Futoshi of Nihon.” 

Sakura steps forward with a determined look on her face. She greets him with a polite curtsy and smiles softly at him bowing to acknowledge it.

“Greetings Prince Victor of Rus. To be chosen by you for the honor of perhaps becoming your wife I extend my gratitude. As a gift I offer you this tapestry depicting the moment our ancestor was given to our people by our gods to rule them in their stead.” 

Victor does not miss the angry look prince Naozane sends his youngest daughter who simply raises her chin higher in defiance. Her PA's already back among the crowd before he settles his eyes on Sakura again, seeing a playful gleam in her eyes. He looks at the old tapestry in her hands and is glad he is wearing gloves for it looks far too brittle to be simply touched. 

When he takes it over he can't resist to whisper something for only them to hear and her nod is so minimal he doubts any but him saw it. Handing the tapestry over to Georgi is done with all the respect for the item. 

Again the council members flock around it, discuss it and deem it a worthy gift for this union. 

At that Vladimir steps forward and hands Victor a small satchel. Victor presents it to Sakura.

“For you a gift of writing inks and pens. That you may find many joyous hours writing words of encouragement and endearment. I hope to see many of your works before the month is over.” 

Sakura looks a bit amazed then her eyes flock just behind Victor if only for a moment and she accepts the gift with a smile. “It is a very appreciated gift your Highness. I hope to honor it and let it bring forth some of my best work.” 

She steps back in line where she pointedly ignores the attempt of her uncle to have a word with her by opening the satchel and show every vial of ink to Prince Kintsune, who is more than willing to annoy his cousin by pretending he is in utter awe of the gift. Till he realizes the type of inks shown and then he genuinely is. 

With a final nod from Victor Georgi steps forward one last time. “To present his gift to His Royal Highness Prince Victor of Rus, Katsuki Yuuri, son of Katsuki Toshiya and Katsuki Hiroko of clan Toyomura of Hasetsu Nihon.” 

Victor sees Yuuri startle at that announcement, seeing his sister was right about the familiar names and titles. His steps forward are slow and filled with nerves, clearly he is not used to presenting himself in front of a crowd like this. 

“Greetings Prince Victor of Rus. I will forever treasure this opportunity to present myself as a worthy candidate for your hand in marriage.” His voice wavers slightly and a blush brightens his cheeks when he attempts to hold his sight on Victor. “as a gift I offer you something dear to my family. A treasure not many have ever been privileged to.” 

To Victor's amazement he instead of having someone bring the gift to him as is common pulls a small battered box from his sleeve. It looks like it is ancient and worn down, not a suitable gift at all. In the corner of his eyes he can see the glee on Prince Naozane's face and he hears the huff of contempt coming from the Nihon councillors. 

“This present may not look like much, but it is of great value. I can present this to you as it is a gift that may only be seen by those of my family and the offspring of a Ruling Emperor.” 

The intake and whispers among the Nihon people suddenly fill the crowd. Victor is confused, is Yuuri presenting him a gift that can not be seen by the council members. Cause if so they can not deem it worthy. 

“This gift contains the tea-set my ancestor Lord Toyomura had made for his wife The Empress Jingu” Yuuri's fingers tighten on the lid. 

“If it can't be deemed worthy than it can't be accepted.” Prince Naozane sneers. Victor's breath stutters as that was what he had feared. His fingers itch to pull the gift to himself and simply declare it good enough. Consequences be damned. 

“But it can be deemed worthy dear cousin.” Prince Kintsune stares his cousin down before nodding to the Crown Prince of Nihon. “After all both me and Haruyoshi are the offspring of a ruling Emperor and have seen many images of this tea-set. Surely not even the council could deem us unworthy to asses it's legitimacy.”

The emperor slowly nods to the council, who after a short deliberation declare that both princes are indeed in a position to declare it's legitimacy and it's worthiness. 

So Victor finds himself moved by Prince Haruyoshi so that he is shoulder to shoulder to both him and Kintsune. Yuuri is also shoulder tight with the Princes before opening the small box. 

Inside are two small tea cups made of very fragile looking porcelain, with some of the most intricate designs drawn on them. There is more to the content but the one on the left pulls Victor's attention. 

“Yuuri. This one, it looks broken and glued together with gold. Surely that is a shame, why did it not get replaced?” 

Yuuri smiles softly, not moving his eyes from the item's in the box especially when Prince Kintsune delicately takes the broken and fixed cup out. 

“The art to fixing broken pottery is called kintsugi,” Prince Kintsune explains “It is considered a skill of the highest order.” He puts the cup back. 

“It indicates that although something can be broken, if you put in time and diligence it can become at one again, stronger and more beautiful than before.” Prince Haruyoshi states when he slowly closes the lid on the box. 

Both princes nod to one another and move back to their positions. Haruyoshi nods solemnly to his father and takes the word. 

“It is taken that that set is the true set given to the Empress Jingu by her husband Lord Toyomura, as Katsuki Yuuri is a descendant of the Toyomura family line he has right to have it in his possession and to gift it to one of status as it is hold by the Prince Victor of Rus. It is deemed worthy to be given in light of the understanding that this treaty upholds the valor and honor of the People of both Nihon and Rus.” A quick smile graces his lips. “You can accept the gift Prince Victor.” 

When the meaning of Prince Haruyoshi's words sink in Victor is certain he has tears forming in his eyes, he turns to Yuuri with the greatest smile and sticks out his hands to receive it. 

Then he finds himself at a loss. Surely he can't simply hand this over to Georgi but he will need to clear his hands to accept the return gift Constantin brought forth for Yuuri. Luckily Anastasia sees his plight and steps forward to take the set over from him. 

He gladly accepts her help with a graceful nod, then takes the pile of old books and a scroll from his brother and hands it to Yuuri. 

“Yuuri, for you a gift of first printed copies of the Rus imperial almanac, a copy of the works of Lord Andrei Ivanovich Bogdanov, and a scroll of handwritten setting that contains the rules of adherence.” Victor hands them over to Yuuri's trembling hands. “For we believe that, for one whose dream is to be a diplomat, they can be of great value. May you want to put your efforts in work to better the understanding between our nations.”

Once accepted he is quick to pull them to his chest and grin at Victor. Victor blames the stutter he feels in his chest solely to that one smile. 

“Many great thanks your Highness. This gift is so appreciated and I will do everything in my power to be worthy of the trust you have bestowed on me with gifting this and your choice in me.” 

Yuuri steps back to stand once again next to the other ladies a smile and a look of adoration on his face. Victor feels his heart sore, and drop when Emperor Hideyoshi steps forward.

“Gifts have been given and accepted. In three weeks one of you will be chosen to represent all of Nihon by accepting the offer of marriage. Do not let us down.”   
~

Kibi catches up with her sister and cousin just outside of the room they share. They pull her inside and show off their gifts. Hina cuddles her sister close.

“Father was not pleased when he saw you switched the gift, he had brought along for you to give, to Sakura. I must say though, was it I in your position I would have been at a much stronger inclination to have stuck out my tongue. However did you manage not to?” 

“Simple sister dearest. Grand-uncle was watching and had I done so he could have questioned my ability to teach Yuuri proper manners.” Kibi looks at Sakura slowly putting all the small vials of ink on the table. “Now does it be my imagination or are these gifts more than what they appear?” 

Sakura looks up with a secretive smile. “Is the saying not; two can play this game?” She looks at the small calligraphy pen that was in the satchel. “It is clear we are not the only players indeed. Now the question is, do we inform Yuuri about the plot at hand?” 

Kibi shakes her head. “Oh dearly not. And neither can we enlighten any of the Nikiforov's for that matter. They will brief it through to prince Victor in a heartbeat.” She giggles. “In light of what I found out about him let us just say it is best to leave the idiots fending for themselves with some support from the shadows. Yuuri is too honest and he will just become nervous at the wrong time, and Victor is too passionate. Once he knows he will be too much for anyone to bear, ruining it all.” 

Kibi stands up. “Now I must be excused for I need to prep one for the afternoon events. You had to see his face when I explained to him this morning that he was to wear something different for every event. It was simply endearing to see him get all flustered.” Kibi giggles and winks at her sister and cousin when she slips out the room. 

~

Yuuri looks at the gifts he had been given, laying them out on the desk in their room, his fingers tracing the small cord holding the scroll together. He's so giddy he doesn't even notice Kibi slipping in together with Nao, missing them and the Chulanont siblings going back and forth getting his next outfit together. 

It's Maya that finally pulls his attention away. “Okay. I know you are all passionate about your work and such, but why are you so happy about some old writing?” 

Yuuri looks at her his expression going from giddy to excruciatingly happy. “It's because these writings are considered a must for anyone working as a diplomat in Rus. Basically what these mean is that even when Victor chosen either lady Hina or Lady Sakura to be his wife, I am practically guaranteed a job as a diplomat. This means I don't have to worry about being forced into a marriage once going back to Hasetsu, I can live my life as I always hoped.” 

“Oh.” Maya looks at her brother, who seems equally amazed. Kibi though looks a bit worried. 

“Does this mean you aren't even going to try to win the Prince's heart?” 

“Well it will only lead to heartbreak, after all he is the Crown Prince.” Yuuri's shoulders sag. “In the end his duty for Rus will take precedence, and unless there is a big secret going on, he will need to provide for an heir.”

“Didn't the Emperor say...” Phichit starts, but stops when Yuuri shakes his head.

“It's not that the previous Emperor did not have a child, his daughter and heir simply died before him. But he still had one.” 

Yuuri places his gifts away, putting them in soft pieces of Silk to prevent them from getting damaged. His fingers linger on them a lot longer than is actually necessary. 

“You are really pleased with the gifts you were given?” Kibi steps up to him causing him to let out a soft yelp. He blushes, feeling guilty about the glee he had been feeling.

“Ah, yes.” Yuuri turns and walks over to where his next outfit is placed. “For me they are the most fitting gift.” He sneezes, blaming it on the dust that must have been stuck in between the pages of the book. 

“Peach? Are these the right clothes? Because I thought the next event involved movement and exercise, and these will seriously limit me.” 

He looks up seeing the guilty looks on both Phichit's as Kibi's faces. 

“It seems that as you are a candidate you have to sit with them.” Phichit slowly mumbles.

“I'm not to actively take part?” Yuuri feels his blood drop, he had been looking forward to this event. Part of him had wanted to amaze Victor with his physical abilities. 

Kibi shakes no. “Welcome to the life of a Nihon Lady. You get to sit, be pretty, and let men embarrass themselves to try and make your parents think they are a suited partner.” 

He takes the clothes and gets ready for sitting and be 'pretty'. He feels some shivers down his spine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7: Friday October 19; If distraction doesn't work.
> 
> All of your comments are fantastic to read. Please consider leaving one. :}


	7. If distraction doesn't work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sport event. Vasilia, like her siblings, had looked forward to it.  
> But Nihon doesn't appreciate seeing girls do anything but sit and be pretty, so she's ordered to sit this one out.
> 
> Her brothers get to show off for the candidates, the nobility, and the Nihon guards. 
> 
> But she wouldn't be a Nikiforov if she was going to simply be content with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6 was originally twice as long, but as I had to cut many scenes in other chapters to make the timeline work it ended up looking weird being the only one left that long. So I cut it in half. Making this chapter 7 (or 6b).  
> Because of this the previous title would have also been appropriate for this one. 
> 
> And yes originally all the chapters were around the 6-8k. :}

Chapter 7  
If distraction doesn't work

Vasilia walks back to the sports fields in far less a good mood than she had that morning setting everything up. She had been looking forward to this event, so seriously looking forward, but now her mother all but ruined it by reminding her to the fact that she is to sit with the Ladies and not show her prowess along with the guys. She gets to be all pretty with the girls. 

She huffs down to the seating where her sisters and two of the chosen Ladies are, then she spots Yuuri. She drops down right next to him. 

“You chose to sit with the girls instead of showing off with the guys?” 

Yuuri sighs, his eyes go longingly over the fields seeing most of the men doing stretches. “It seems that as I am a possible bride, I am to do as the Ladies are.” He huffs a bit. “And you? I figured you would tie that brother of you up in a closet and pretend to be him for the morning. Was Mira not cooperative?” 

Vasilia starts laughing. “Oh he would have let me, but Nika challenged him to a wrestling bout a few months ago when the weather was more suited.” They both snicker over that. 

“Please tell me you have been instructing him in how to take Nika down, for in all honesty I simply would love to see his face.” Yuuri nudges her shoulder, causing her mood to lift a bit. 

“I did, but my brother might be in over his head.” Vasilia smirks, making Yuuri pull up an eyebrow. “Nika was just way better at listening to my instructions.” 

“Vasya!” Yuuri mocks being appalled. “You are the best. I assume neither knows about this?” 

She shakes her head adamantly a large heart shaped grin on her face. 

The match ends in a stalemate, neither able to take the other fully down. The look of disgruntlement causes several of the Nikiforovs and the Ladies to laugh. 

After that they go and show the men of Nihon how to do some of the common sports of Rus, in return they are shown some martial art techniques by the guards. 

Where the Nihon pick up what is shown pretty fast it is clear that most of the Nikiforov are more goofing about than actually getting the moves cleanly. 

“Are you people actually capable to do any sports?” Keiji sneers after Nicolas bumped Vladimir over and started giggling. “I can't see how any of you can call yourself a sportsman with such abominable abilities.” 

Yuuri sees Vasilia stand up, before anyone can stop her, and goes over to the commotion. Her finger is jabbing into Keiji's chest before he knows what's happening.

“Now you listen here, you over eager oaf.” His eyebrow goes up. “It's clear your training's sucked the fun out of you, but today is about a friendly getting to get to know each other over showing the sports we like. There was no actual intent to show our ability to wipe the floor with you.” 

Keiji swaps her hand away, causing the Nikiforov men all to hold their breath. 

“Just look at that. I doubt any Nikiforov has a prowess in any sports good enough to as you put it wipe the floor with me. They--” his hand moves to indicate Victor, Nicolas, and Vladimir-- “seem more scared about a girl who even isn't able to wear a proper dress, than willing to challenge me.” 

“So if a Nikiforov challenges you to say a 'friendly' bout of fencing, you would accept and when you lose you would accept your defeat gracefully?” Vasilia starts smirking. 

Keiji wants to politely decline as he was under strict order not to hurt any of the Nikiforovs, but when he spots literally all the Nikiforovs making signs to decline his honor is at stake. 

“I will stake my honor on it.” he straightens his spine, suddenly realizing that Vasilia is nearly the same height as him. 

“For as much honor one could have for getting huffy over fun.” Vasilia waves her hand as to indicate how little she cares for his words. 

Vladimir steps forward. “Maeda san, I would suggest to concede and simply apologize. For we have two world champion fencers in this family. It will not go lightly for you.” 

“And I will fight the one with the most titles. For I will have you know that I am actually quite skilled in fencing, for unlike some people I prefer to be all round.” 

“Accepted!” Vasilia straightens her back. Vladimir looks worried. “Vasya, are you sure. It could cause issue with our guests.” Vasilia looks at her brother. “Right now as I see it our guest is causing an issue with us. Now please have Constantin go get the fencing outfits and gear. We don't want him to wait for his ass-whooping for too long.” 

~

Naozane watches the younger Nikiforov prince run off to where the fencing gear is kept as if he's some simple servant. Then again as Fifth son he had near to no chance on becoming Emperor so why not prove his worthiness to serve the family. It is how Naozane got two of his family so close to becoming empress. He looks towards Yuuri, if only that boy hadn't come along. 

He had been there when the Emperor was crowned, he had come together with his father and brother as representatives of Nihon. He had been on the market square when he had seen the scribes child utterly lost. Before he had been able to scold the child for disgracing the whole of Nihon with his unruly behavior the kid had gotten in contact with no other than the soon to be Crowned Prince. 

He had followed the two boys around the market for nearly an hour before they headed off towards the location the Nihon retinue had stayed, once he saw the kid delivered off safely he had gone over and scolded his silly mother for being so lax on keeping track of him. Instead of properly scolding him herself she had brought him to the coronation and when he recognized the Prince he had said so quite a bit more loudly then was proper. His father had found it endearing, going so far as telling the kid he was meant to be good friends with the prince.

It had been Naozane's goal to make certain Katsuki Yuuri would not be an issue to the house of Nihon again. When his intent to have the child married off to the only Toyomura heir with the name failed, he suggested to his father to suggest some foreign schooling for the boy. He had been certain the child would fail, instead he had been informed he had passed with the highest grades. And now he was here, stealing his daughters chance on an actual title.

~

Yuuri is looking at the small commotion going on when Constantin comes back. It takes him less than a second to notice something about the suit he takes over to the Nikiforov side. Then he smirks so brightly Hina feels the need to ask what is going on. 

“I just remembered that although Victor is the reigning male champion, it is actually Vasilia who is the more decorated fighter.” He looks at Tatiana who slowly nods with a grin on her lips. 

~

On the field Keiji quickly changes into the fencing gear he was given, wondering which of the Princes lent him theirs as it has the Nikiforov family crest nicely located on the chest. When he turns he nearly drops his sword, making him realize it's an épée and not a foil which to his knowledge is the preferred sword of Prince Victor. 

He looks up when he hears some mumbling coming to them from the stands and he sees his Emperor turn towards The Rus emperor in a flurry. When he hears the Emperor’s words he feels his blood freeze, surely he must have misunderstood.

~

“You can not be serious in letting a girl- your own daughter- fight the head of my guards. This man is a skilled fighter, surely she will get injured.” Hideyoshi startles at seeing not the oldest prince but the Princess be the one to put on the fencing gear. Shielded only by a sheet held up by her brothers no less. 

It is the Empress who answers him though. “He challenged the most decorated one and as of the last season that is Vasilia. And you should not worry about her getting hurt by a guy, she has been challenging and winning of her brothers for years. In more than just fencing.” 

“I thought her dressing up as a fencer for that photo we were shown of all the Nikiforov heirs had just been in fun, but she is sincerely a fencer?” Empress Inoe looks pleased at that knowledge. 

“A yes. Six time world champion as of now, probably seven by the end of next season.” Viktoriya doesn't hide the pride in her voice. “Plus in matches between her and Victor the current score is six hundred and eighty two to six hundred and fifteen in her favor.” 

“What about the other princes.” Prince Kintsune leans forward. Victoriya just laughs.

“Oh they gave up challenging Vasya years ago. We are not a family that takes losing very well and they always did.” Oleg hums out contently looking at the two fencers stepping up to the center of the field. 

~

Keiji looks amazed at how at ease Vasilia looks in the fencing gear, seeing how well it suits her it is likely her brother's. “Are you certain you wish to do this Lady. When I made this challenge I asked for the most decorated one in a professional setting.” He will give her one last chance to safe her face, after all she should know better, having older brothers and all.

“Dear Maeda san. I am the most professionally decorated fencer in my family. I am also one of the few who has specialized in all three divisions. My various Olympic medals will vouch for me there. Perhaps if you Nihon would take women more seriously you would not find yourself humiliated by one in front of your Emperor.” she nods. “But you have offered your honor and I will take it.” 

“May I ask if you know how an épée fight goes.” Victor interrupts their slight banter by stepping towards them. Keiji nods. “Good. Then take position.” 

“En garde.” Both fencers take starting position. “Allez.”

The battle is fierce, leaving no doubt that Keiji had not been lying that he was actually skilled. He even managed to surprise Vasilia by taking the first point and by a jab to the chest no less. 

It doesn't take Vasilia long though to understand he is using the martial arts footwork he had been attempted to teach her brothers earlier, thinking it will be in his advantage. Bad luck for him, Vasilia had been paying attention and was quit skilled by learning by seeing things almost as much as by doing them. 

Keiji is shocked to lose three points in a row, even more shocked when he realizes the princess is implementing the footwork he uses. Then to his admiration, and he will admit to that, she uses a dance movement he had not expected. His reaction causes them to collide together. 

“Avertisement Vasya.” Victor's voice pulls him out of his concentration. 

He sees Vasilia send her brother a mean glare but after some eyebrow and facial movements she concedes to the foil. Except he has no idea what she did and before he can figure it out they start the next round. 

Neither of them says anything to the other, too concentrated on beating the other. 

“Avertisement Maeda.” Victor calls it out and he knows he was right in doing so. Keiji takes a step back to collect his breath. He steals a glance and sees he is only a point behind. 

The moment they start again he makes the tie by tapping the point of his sword on her outward foot. He can't help but smile when he hears her swear under her breath. 

For minutes neither of them are able to get a hit on the other, then in the final moment of the match they strike at the same time. Vasilia to his chest and he to her upper arm. 

“Touch is deemed simultaneous, so no point. Commence.” 

Vasilia is hyped up. This is by far the best match she has had in years, and it seems once he is shown what she could do he is more than willing to go the length. She is determined though to get that last point. She breathes in deeply when she determines where to hit it. 

“If you are getting tired my lady you could just give up. I will not hold it against you.” Keiji can't stop himself from seeing if she will bite. 

When she makes a set of attacks that are so complex he has to force himself to take a small step back he feels his blood sear. 

“I was offered your honor and I will get it. So instead of trying to distract me, stop me.” 

He blinks, only just able to prevent her from jabbing the épée between his eyes. He makes a counter move but she dodges his arm completely and, before he can see what she is up, presses the tip of her épée to the point where his hand goes over in the arm. Hitting it just right for him to drop his sword. 

“Point and thus match Vasilia.” 

Vasilia pulls off the headgear feeling the small drizzle on her face. She had not even noticed it had started to rain. One look over to the seating she sees may of her families attendants standing over the crowd with umbrellas. Her parents bearing that proud look on their face they always have when looking at her fight. 

Keiji steps forward, offering her his hand. “I was wrong and will not be too proud to admit it.” he smiles a most charming smile, which softens his normally stern features. “You are a formidable opponent and I would be honored if you would allow me to spar with you a few times more before the month is over.” 

Vasilia takes his hand. “It would be my pleasure. Maybe you can win your honor back at one point.” 

The laugh he lets out feels too natural. This was not what he had expected when he had agreed to Kintsune's request to lead the Nihon guards on their trip over. 

“Now we should get everyone inside though. It seems that it is only going to rain worse and I’d hate for any of our guests to get ill over this.” 

Keiji agrees, gives her a final greetings and then turns to his man ordering them to take all of the Royals back indoors. They will clean up once the rain has stopped. 

~

Yuuri had watched the match progress with more and more interest. He had always hoped to see either Nikiforov go at it on the field. They have a way of moving that is beyond grace. Off course he had hoped to see Victor, as Yuuri will admit it is one of the reasons he had picked up fencing. But between studies and sports the cost for his studies were some he could excuse to have. 

His mind gets all fuzzy thinking about how it would be to challenge Victor on the Fencing field, how they would exchange witty banter during a friendly match. 

When it starts raining he gladly accepts an umbrella so that he doesn't need to miss a single moment. Plus it's not cold, so he'll just rinse it off later. Poorly clearing his glasses does nothing to stop the light mist from building up, but he can still see the match so he doesn't complain.

He vaguely registers the final point being made, too busy wondering why no one else is complaining about the rising mist. It causes him to shiver, breath harder, and his skin is all clammy. 

Yuuri tries to stand up when they are told to clear up, losing his footing when it feels as if the stands were swaying away under his feet.

~

Kibi calls out when she sees Yuuri stumble, she reaches forward to grab him, finding her path blocked by Prince Kintsune. Yuuri's scooped up in the man's arms and he has a worried look on his face.

“Kibi. You and Phichit will have to stay back from the rest.” His voice is clear. 

He then turns to the Princess Anastasia. “My lady, this young man has a fever, and by the way he is breathing I think a very nasty cold as well. Please send somebody to fetch a doctor.” 

Anastasia turns around, calls her brother Constantin over and tells him what to do before guiding the Prince holding Yuuri into the palace by a side door into a small kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 8: Monday October 22; Comes Rain comes shine.
> 
> Do not forget; a comment really shows your appreciation. :}


	8. Comes rain comes shine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri is sick and bound to his room with only some of the Nikiforov princesses to keep him company as they don't want him infecting anyone else.
> 
> Phichit is temporarily relocated to stay in Constantin's room with the prince. There he is offered a deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was one of the chapters that had to be completely rewritten once the timeline mishap was discovered. People changed, location changed, the only thing remained was my out line of Phichit getting offered a deal by Constantin. 
> 
> It somehow works and I'm still half in shock about it. :}

Chapter 8  
Comes Rain comes shine.

It had only been a little bit of rain, he was used to such weather as he had been accustomed to outside weather nearly all of his life. He can't help but complain a bit when the thermometer comes back with a +2 in temperature. 

Tatiana is diligently wringing out the soft cloth they use to keep his body regulated and Catherina is trying to feed him borscht with some sour cream in it. Unlike everything else he tried to eat this doesn't seem to irritate his throat as much, so he gladly partakes in it.

“I'm so sorry. This stupid cold is stopping the both of you from partaking in the events taking place.” he sighs. Tatiana simply smiles.

“Do not worry, it is much sadder for Vitya that you are unable to join than it is for us to be here and take care of you.” Catherina hovers another spoon in front of his lips, tempting him to take another bite. “Now we seem to have only three people with the flu and we would like to keep it at that, so with Victor and your friends and family all in need to be constantly present this will do. In truth me and Tatiana are the two most easy to be missed in all events as it stand.” 

“Still,” Yuuri sighs “I would have liked seeing that outdoor play in the park that was planned for tonight. I have always loved ballet and Shakespeare, so a modern version of Much Ado with ballet components.” 

At that both girls start smiling at one another. Then to Yuuri's amazement Tatiana pulls out a tablet, taps on it a bit, only to reveal Victor's face. 

“Ah Yuuri. I'm so happy you are awake. We are so sorry you caught that nasty cold, but is Tanya not a genius.” His voice comes in loud and clear, a bit more bubbly then would have liked. 

Yuuri looks at Tatiana. “A genius?” 

“Well we can't have a complete set up for filming as it could end up in the hands of the press and well, we rather keep this all as private as can be. The press is after all going to be enough of a hassle once all is done. But these tablets run on the most secure settings for Video chatting I ever designed, so we figured that if Victor uses his to look at the show you could watch it from here.” 

For the first time in three days he's certain his teary eyes are not the cause of the cold. He gladly accepts the tablet, relishing the thought that he was still going to see the play. And if he perhaps dozed off halfway through the second half no one can really blame him. 

Neither sister tells him that once it happened they texted Victor to turn the screen around, making certain their oldest brother might be for certain unable to tell anyone how it had ended as well. 

~

Victor feels guilty about Yuuri having to spend most of the second week alone due to a cold they had quickly determined was given to him by one of their family. He had looked forward in getting to know him better this week. 

Or when that was not an option to sit with him and nurse him back to health, slowly carving a place in the young man's heart by being the best nurse maid possible. He was told on several occasions that he had marvelous bedside manners. 

Poorly the council members had been clear that although he could send small tokens they simply could not risk him getting sick.

His mother had caught him in the act of trying to sneak off to the Kitten and try and get a cold too. Surely they would not keep him away from Yuuri if he was already sick. She had scolded him for endangering the plan with his behavior. 

Tatiana had promised to take good care of Yuuri in his stead, and he should be graceful about that. His sister had managed to go all through life without ever getting a cold, so no one worried about her getting sick. As a bonus she had a keen mind and told Victor she would tell a lot of stories about Victor. That way Yuuri would have only thoughts of Victor in his mind while he was recovering.

~

Phichit looks at the extra bed that was put up in the room he was relocated to when it turned out Yuuri had gotten the cold. At first they had kept him alone in a small, impersonal, room over in the servant quarters, but when it seemed he was not infected they had looked for an alternative room for him. He looks at the young man in the other bed, missing seeing Yuuri's familiar face. 

Prince Constantin had been more than willing to offer to take Phichit in. Saying it was no issue. 

Seeing as Phichit wasn't actually a part of the retinue the Nihon council members had been unable to refuse it for him, and he had been itching to know more about what was going on. You can't trick a trickster as the saying goes. 

The Nikiforovs are up to something and as Yuuri's best friend it is his job to make certain that his pal doesn't get hurt in the process. He just has no way of knowing how to breach the subject.

“Maybe you could ask your question instead of huffing and turning all night long while mumbling to yourself.” Constantin shines a flashlight at Phichit's chest. “Although I am amazed you can do your pondering in over seven different languages.” 

“Now get on the bed here so that I don't accidentally blind you with this flashlight, then we can make a deal.” The light gets moved to the floor showing Phichit how to walk over safely. 

With a bit of an apprehension he moves towards the bed and sits on the foot end.

“Spill. You want to make deal, but if I don't like your offer... I'll do anything in my power to prevent Yuuri from getting hurt.” He lets his most threatening tone slip in. 

“Wow.” Constantin grins. “You are willing to threaten the House of Nihon over a friendship.” 

“No I will destroy any Royal House that I think will hurt a person I consider my family.” Phichit makes his words ring true. “Consequences be damned. I'd fight the bloody Queen of Joseon over this if need be.” 

Constantin leans on his hand, an encouraging smile gracing his lips. “Would you scale the walls of the forbidden city, and confront the heavenly Empress?” 

Phichit grins devilishly. “I would take them down if they were between my man Yuuri and the happiness he deserves.” 

“Good. Than you feel for him like how we all feel for Vitya.” The young man nods pleased. “Now my deal is simple. I'll let you in on a secret and you can't tell Yuuri.”

“I am not going to lie to him!” Phichit is ready to jump off the bed and tel the boy to fuck off but his wrist is grabbed in a hold much stronger than he expected. 

“I'm not asking you to lie to him, but I can guarantee you that once you know you won't even want to tell him. Plus you will know as much as me and Tanya, which is more than anyone else.” 

Phichit looks hesitant. “And what do you want in return.” 

~ 

Maya slaps Phichit with several of her fabric swatches. “You can't seriously even consider it. This could end your friendship with Yuuri. Just imagine how hurt he's going to be when he finds out.” 

“I know.” Phichit slumps down on Maya's bed. “Thinking about that is the only reason I have asked to think about it instead of jumping on it when offered. Everything in me screams I need to get involved in this secret so that when the time comes I am there for Yuuri.” He rubs his face. “This is new Maya, but I need you to give me a breakdown why yes or why no.” 

His sister sits down beside him. She takes his hand in hers and pinches the skin very tightly making him yelp in anguish. They both simply look till the redness subsides. 

“I could do that, older brother. I could be the voice of reason for you, everything in me though is as eager to find out as you are.” 

“Maya!!” Phichit starts laughing. “That is not helpful, not helpful at all.”

“Then do what you would normally do in a situation like this.” She looks at him when he starts shaking his head. 

“No can do. My normal is going over to Yuuri and talk things out with him. Which as you might understand would be completely counterproductive in this situation.” 

Both Chulanont siblings sit and stare for a while, till restless energy gets the better of them and they go about making some new designs for Yuuri to wear. 

“Do you think he will be well in time for the picnic that they planned?” Maya looks up from where she is slowly cutting some fine silk. “With him just recovering from a cold they might not let him attend another outside event.” 

Phichit smiles. “That will not be an issue as we will be having it in the Atrium, which apparently used to be a greenhouse, but is now a large indoor garden. So no outside to worry about, except the walk from the guest house where he is staying to the main castle.” 

“Can you contact Constantin, tell him that if he allows me in on the secret you'll agree to the terms.” 

Maya looks at her older brother, a worried look on her face. Phichit just looks, trying to see why his sister wants to, knowing her too well to ask and get a 'just curious' for an answer. 

“Yuuri got to you didn't he?” He finally concludes.

She shakes her head. “No. He's important to you, so as your sister he is important to me. I know you Peaches. You would only be this concerned if you thought that it could be important enough to know. After all you are the king of secrets, and a connoisseur of devious plots. You can practically smell them a mile away and this has been eating at you from the moment you arrived.” 

Phichit nods, takes out his phone and sends a text to Constantin's number to let him know where he is and his own condition to the deal offered. 

Neither Chulanont is very surprised when there is a knock on the door no less than five minutes later. They are surprised when it is Princess Tatiana that enters. 

“Sorry. Constantin let me know you were willing to listen and he was at this moment busy with some task that were needed to be done. Plus he's doing some other things as well.” Tatiana smiles.

“Like what? Is he spying on the Nihon retinue for you?” Maya feels a giggle bubble up and die before it can be let out when Tatiana nods. 

“You must understand that we are yet to figure out why Prince Naozane seems to truly dislike Yuuri and he is a formidable foe.” Tatiana shudders. “The speed at which he sent his daughter and niece home after they failed to be chosen.” She shakes her head. “If not for Lady Kibi's offer to tutor Yuuri she would be back home as well.” 

“Back home and married.” Phichit can't keep his disgust about it out of his voice. 

Tatiana nods. “Yes, we had been told about it. But do not worry, both the ones send home are actually not going to end in unwanted marriages. They are now back with the men they would have chosen if anyone had asked.” 

“You still don't sound happy about it.” Maya muses.

“I'm not. When you grow up in a family that thrives on love being the most important reason for marriage then anything else...” Tatiana shakes her head. “It is why we do what we are doing.” 

She sits down on the bed after realizing any other surface in the room is filled with fabrics and designs. Her eyes linger on some pieces. 

“Are these for your new collection Miss Maya? They look nothing like your last.” 

“That is because my last was based on Thai legends and this one… wait you've seen my work before? Did Liza show you.” 

Tatiana shakes her head. “Oh no Kostya did, after all he is studying design as well so making certain he has access to all the shows without actually going there is up to me.” 

“But you should ask him about it, we have more important things to discuss.” 

For the next hour Tatiana explains exactly what the Nikiforovs have planned to ensure their brother will end up with the one he wants. Once done Phichit decides to let her in on some things he had picked up when people had failed to notice him. 

“But about Yuuri not being liked by Prince Naozane,” he shakes his head “I really don’t know. Don't even know if they even ever met before. I doubt it could be about...” 

“About what?” Tatiana leans forward. “Please, as you've come to understand any information no matter how trivial can be of importance.” 

“Well. Yuuri and Victor have met before. It was quite some years ago, and they spent some hours together even.” 

Tatiana sits up straight a worried look on her face. “Are you saying that they are past--”

“Oh no.” Phichit's voice cracks on his denial. “They were mere children, or at least Yuuri was. Victor was already a young adult.” Tatiana's brow furrows, a tip to her head indicates she wants him to explain.

“Yuuri was here, in Rus, for the coronation. I'm not privy to all the details but apparently he had gotten lost and Victor had found him and brought him back. Even bought him a snack.” 

Tatiana slaps her hand to her mouth. Tears of pure joy run down her cheeks. “Oh heavens. Don't think I am coy, but this is a fantastic piece of information and I can make it more fun for you. Just listen to what I know of that event.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 9: Wednesday October 24; Meet me at the top of the Hill.
> 
> Let me know your thoughts, please comment. :}


	9. Meet me at the top of the Hill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being declared healthy enough to be allowed back out of his room Yuuri.   
> Which also means Victor can go back in trying to court our hapless hero.
> 
> A picnic with all the family youngsters should do the trick. It's not like anything bad could happen at an indoor picnic. Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was one of my favorite chapters to write, and after the timeline goof-up I only needed some small cuts here and there to make it work again.   
> Poorly that meant cutting all the Yakov and Lilia scenes. :}

Chapter 9  
Meet me at the top of the Hill

Yuuri breaths in the fresh outer air for the first time in nearly a week, finally being allowed to go out again after the cold had made him nearly delusional. He could have sworn at one moment he had overheard Tatiana and one other Nikiforov he was not certain about who it was discuss about getting him to dress properly. 

Once he opened his eyes again it had been the oldest Princess at his bedside, softly telling him a funny story about Victor's tendency as a child to just wander off. He had laughed for it reminded him so much at how they had met when he was younger, he had nearly told her that but refrained in case she did not believe him. Or worse tell Victor. 

When the doctor had declared him good enough to get out of bed again, he had nearly cheered. Poorly his cheer had dropped short when told that he still had to stay bundled up and that his movements outside were limited to going from the guest hose to the events, and only if they were inside. Luckily that meant he could join the picnic scheduled for today as it was in the old greenery. 

Phichit wraps his arms around Yuuri's waist. “Glad to be released into the wild once again?” 

Causing Yuuri to laugh, his breathing hitches and a bout of coughing causes him to lean against his friend. Phichit rubs between his shoulders to calm his lungs again. 

“Oy, Piggy! Stop being so gross with your friend. I might think you're just stringing the old fart along.” Yura walks up to them from what looks like a golf cart. A second look reveals it is indeed a decorated golf cart made to seat six instead of four. “Now get your asses over there, Aunt Vita told me to get you inside quickly and that isn't happening if you just stand there barking out your lungs.” 

Yura turns around, stalking back to the cart. Phichit and Yuuri follow slowly. They can't pick up the conversation going on between Yura and Georgi, and by the look of posture Yura is losing the argument. 

He's sitting with his arms tightly crossed, a look of utter defiance on his face, and a scowl that gives Yuuri the feeling that if he tried to touch the kid he will get scratches like from a cat. 

Phichit and Yuuri sit on the second bench, both really happy it's turned to face the front, secretly happy they don't have to walk in what can only be described as hazy weather. 

Once they're off Georgi nudges Yura, and even gives him a very clear look that says something along the line of either you tell them or I will tell on you. Yura's shoulders sag, a huff deflates him even more, his eyes quickly move over to Yuuri in the added back view mirror.

“Sorry I gave you my damned cold. I might find you annoying I had no intentions on getting you freaking sick. Didn't even knew I had a cold.” The defiant look is back, as if he's challenging Yuuri in countering his claims. Instead it's Georgi.

“Yura,” the attendants voice has a soothing tone to it “You did know you had the beginnings of a cold when you confronted Yuurisan in the garden that day. Your grandfather and Lord Feltsman had both told you to stay inside to make certain you did not infect anyone else.” 

The attendant looks at Yura with a soft smile. “They should have known better than think you would stay in your room without supervision.” He softly chuckles. 

“Stop laughing.” Yura's hair bristles. “It was not funny. Mila really hurt my feelings for doing that.” 

“Yes, and her Highness made her apologize for it. You just ruined it by sneezing into her face.” 

“The freaking twat hit me. Do you know what I could have made happen to her?” 

“No,” Mila leans in right at Yura's face. He had missed them already arriving at one of the outside doors to the Atrium. “but I would love to hear what you have to say kitten. I think that's why you are to be seated with me this entire picnic.” 

Then, to both Yuuri and Phichit's amazement, she simply pulls Yura from the car, tosses him over her shoulder, and walks inside with him kicking, screaming, and slamming his fists on her back. If not for Georgi pushing them towards the door they might have simply stood there being amazed about the sight. 

They step in through the glass doors to find themselves be welcomed by a park. They had expected an inner garden, but both agree that the Nikiforovs have an inside park attached to their palace which lies in the center of a large park. 

“I swear Yuuri, if we find anything here that looks like a doorway we might actually end up in Bloody Magicland.” Phichit whispers in Yuuri's ear, a soft hum and shallow nod the only sights that he was heard. 

When Phichit looks to where Yuuri's attention is pulled he finds Victor in rolled up shirtsleeves above some overly tight jeans playing with a floofy poodle. Understanding that Yuuri's mind is not fully operating Phichit starts to unbutton his coat. 

Outside the weather might not fully come to terms with it being spring; inside due to the glass panels it's closer to late spring early summer. Which explains why they had planned the picnic here. When they go around the bushes that nicely hide the cloakroom Phichit hung Yuuri's coat and shawl in, both are stunned to find the place even bigger. 

“Yuuri. There is a pond. There is a pond, with a cave, over at the side the Historical part of the palace stands. Why?” 

“Empress Catherina loved the moot at the palace where her mother the Duchess of Manche had been raised, so to honor it she had a part of the old castle designed to resemble it. That way her mother as Empress Dowager could live someplace that at least felt familiar.” 

The look on Tatiana's face is one not uncommonly found on that of teachers that have a true passion for what they are teaching. There is though a darker gleam to her eyes. 

“It came to late for her mother but it was Empress Catherina who implemented the right for an Empress consort to move back home in the event of an untimely death of their husband.” She chuckles. “It was her great grandnephew who became Emperor at only fifteen that decided that marriages made from love outweighed those of political gain.” 

“Ah,” Phichit grins, “he was a romantic.” 

“No Peach,” Yuuri interrupts with a giggle “he was the seventh to sit on the throne in four years. As it seemed all his predecessors had found a most peculiar way to leave their young brides widowed.”

The choking sounds coming from his friend when those words settle in cause Yuuri to have another laughing fit. Followed by another coughing fit. 

While rubbing his back Phichit looks at Tatiana. “He was joking about that.” 

“Nope, but if you want to know more about it go and ask Vitya. If there is one person in this family that knows its complete and sordid past it is him.” she pats on Yuuri's back “Perhaps after the picnic one could seduce him by walking in the picture galleries in the old parts.” 

She walks away with a pleasant gait to her step, followed by the small choking sound Yuuri had made on her suggestion. 

“Well.” Phichit pulls Yuuri straight. “It's clear you have the support of at least one Nikiforov for your change of marriage.” he tips his head playfully. “Unless she says this to all three of you in hopes to find the one willing to take matters in their...” 

“Phichit.” His ears color red beyond decency making him stagger on getting upright. 

A strong arm supporting his back stops him from maybe embarrassing himself by landing on his behind. When he looks up to say his thanks he finds himself staring right in Victor's face. 

“Prince Victor.” The push to get some distance between might have been a bit harder than strictly necessary, seeing as Victor rubs over it with a hurt look on his face. “My deepest apologies Your Highness. I … uhm...”

“...am forgetting this man has permission to court you and thus, maybe, pushing him away gives the wrong idea.” Phichit slaps his hand on Yuuri's shoulder a few times. “Now apologize for not calling him by the name he told you to call him, and as I deem you in safe hands I will bid you a good day.” 

Yuuri's mouth practically drops to the floor. Sure he had reacted skittish, but surely Phichit wasn't going to leave him here alone. Yet it becomes clear that Phichit never took off his coat and is indeed waving him goodbye. 

“Do bring my best wishes over to Kibi. I believe she came here with her sister and cousin, and she has been missing you.” The playful look Yuuri is treated to stills him. “It is clear she still has a long way to go in teaching you. After all you've been ignoring him in favor of a servant.” 

Phichit's laughter fills his ears while he quickly turns back to Victor, who is looking at him with a kicked puppy kind of expression. 

“My apologies Prince Vi… Vitya, I seem to have been too rude to you. Seems I am a bit skittish today, first time back out and all.” 

Victor’s look melts a little. “You sound like you were in prison. Do I have to scold my sisters for being bad wardens?” 

“What? No!” His face lights up again. “That's not what I meant. It's just I'm not really much of an indoor person, so having to stay in my room was just… uhm.” 

“Strenuous?” Victor offers. Yuuri nods. “Well than I hope this picnic will help you relax, even though we are inside. It does look enough like an outside. Doesn't it?” 

Yuuri agrees. “It looks almost as if we stepped into a fantasy story. I'm half expecting to see a bunny with a vest and clock running claiming he's late, or people going about painting the flowers blue.” 

“Blue??” Victor leans closer. “But Yuuri isn't it supposed to be red?” 

“Perhaps, but that is the color of a queen. I associate the color blue with...well... you.” 

“And your color, what would that be?” Victor smiles seeing Yuuri's blush deepen. He sticks out his hand cups Yuuri's face and slowly tips his head up too look at him. “Well. If blue is mine, then amber would be yours.” 

Yuuri jumps back two whole feet when Victor's thumb caresses his lip, a hand over his lips. 

“My apologies Yuuri. That was fully out of line.” Victor raises his hand guilty. “I promise to behave and not do so again.” He smiles softly. “Now, may I offer to guide you to the picnic.”

Upon being offered Victor's arm Yuuri relents and takes it. Letting the prince guide him to the rest of the group where they are cheerfully greeted. 

Mila waves at him from where she is sitting on Yura, Kibi grins at him which makes him blush, Lady Hina and Sakura seem in deep conversation with Nicolas and Vladimir. Vasilia is… Vasilia is running about pushing several of their cousins over. Their seems to be quite a rambunctious energy going all around. 

Victor guides Yuuri to sit with the rest before calling over his dog who was playing with the youngest prince and princess Aino. Makkachin comes right over to the displeasure of the two twelve year olds. Who stop complaining the moment he tells them Georgi is nearly there with the sandwiches. They come right over to sit next to Yura who had finally managed to toss Mila off. 

“Why do you all always sit on me when grandfather asks for one of you to watch me?” Yura grumbles while grabbing a handful of raisins to toss in his mouth. “It is degrading.” 

Mila tosses her arm over his shoulder, rubbing her cheek to the crown of his hair. “But kitten, isn't it obvious. We are babysitting.” 

Yura slaps her arm away and manages to let out a series of hisses that may contain the most flowery set of curses Yuuri had ever heard. When he sees both Yura and Mila make a movement to grab the cream filled tarts he moves forward and pulls the serving platter in his lap. 

Vasilia drops next to him. “Ah Yuuri. That was going to be the best part.” she tries to take a tart, but as Yuuri doesn't trust the gleam in her eyes he does the one thing he can think off. He slaps her on her hand, a disapproving scowl on his face. 

“You do not waste food. There are enough ways to make a mess of somebody without the need to desecrate food.” He stretches his back, huffs, and wraps his arm protectively around the food in his lap. 

“Ha I bet the piggy just wants to go to town on all of those tarts.” 

The insult stings deep at Yuuri, who opens his mouth to say something, before he can though Yura is grabbed by several people. They drag him to the pond, tossing him in the muddy water.” 

Yuuri shakes his head. “You are all mad. Simply Mad.” 

Victor burst out in laughter. “Oh Yuuri how pleased I am to hear you say that.” 

Yuuri looks around to see if he can spot any scolding looks, he expected to find at least one but finally realizes something. 

“Where are the Councillors, the Emperor and Princes. Were they not supposed to join us?” 

Catherina sneaks a tart from his lap. “Oh yes. But you missed that change in plans. It seemed somebody had whispered in Emperor Hideyoshi's ear that perhaps at least two Ladies brought here were not as unbound as presented.” 

“You mean?” Yuuri tries to keep a calm face. 

“Father is getting a scolding, and with the afternoon being a poetry sitting they don't wish to miss it had to be dealt with now.” Hina laces another flower to the crown she is weaving. “So be warned, he will be in a mood once this is done.” 

“I wish they would simply send him home.” Kibi sighs. “Poorly I'm certain that if that is offered he will take all three of us with him. It would seriously embarrass Nihon. So in the end he is informed to apologize to great-Uncle, swear he only meant to do what is best for the country and happily go along with what he has been doing.” 

A loud cheering makes them all look around. There, still driving the odd golf cart, is Georgi delivering platter upon platter of sandwiches. Most of the Nikiforovs run towards the car, prompting Yuuri to yell at them to give the man the chance to put the food out before proving that it isn't Yuuri that needs court manner lessons. 

“Much thanks Yuuri san.” Georgi places a small platter with small onigiri before him and the Ladies of Nihon. “Your father send his regards, said he found it sad he had not been able to see you while ill.” 

Yuuri nods. No matter how much his parents had wished to see him seeing as they were working among a lot of people and food they could not risk getting infected with his cold. 

“Thank you, I assume you will see him before me. When you do please tell him I will do my best to come see him soon.” Yuuri offers the cream tart platter to Georgi. For a moment there is a stalemate, as Yuuri's brain comes to remember that while on waiting staff Georgi is probably not permitted to eat anything. 

“Georgi come sit with us. The Nihon cringies aren't here to scold us and I have missed you hanging with us.” Mila moves forward and snatches a tart of the platter, before she can do anything with it though Victor grabbed her wrist tight takes it and offers it to Georgi. 

“Do sit with us. As you can see some lingering guests are here and in all honesty I rather have you sitting with us than her trying to get in.” Victor's eyes flicker towards a young court-lady Yuuri had seen fraternizing with several higher up officials that first week.

The heart broken look Georgi sends her tells Yuuri there is a story there. 

“We won't tell. So sit.” Victor smiles brightly. Georgi relents and sits down. 

Soon Yura, redressed in clean clothes, drops back at his spot next to Mila and manages to guzzle four sandwiches down in such quick succession Yuuri and Kibi are convinced he undoubtedly did not taste them at all. When he reaches for two more he catches the small turned up corner of Yuuri's lip. 

“What are you looking at Piggy.” Yura bits down in both sandwiches, one on top of the other. “I'm a growing young adult.” 

“Who is eager to call me a piggy while he is pigging down his food.” Yuuri tips his head up. “so much for your dignity. Right Kitten?” 

The gurgling sound of Yura breathing in his bread causes Yuuri's bravado to deflate a little. One smack on his back delivered by Mila with such force one could think she was trying to break his ribs is enough to dislodge the food. 

“Honestly Yura. What did Yuuri say about wasting food.” She just tuts at him rubbing the spot she had previously slapped. 

The rest of the picnic goes as peaceful as such an event can be with over thirty youngsters of the royal court of Rus going all out while there is no supervision. Then comes the point they should have all said stop and didn't. 

Yuuri doesn't know which one of them yells they should all wade into the pond, but he does know that it is Victor who reminds them that the Empress had nixed it as long as the water wasn't above a certain temperature. Which they all knew it wasn't yet. 

Mila had opted that surely Aunt Vita would not mind them using the boats. That is how Yuuri finds himself seated between Hina and Sakura, with Kibi between Nicolas and Vladimir, facing Victor next to Vasilia. With the sun shining right over the water Hina had opted to use the parasol she had to keep them all in the shade. So Yuuri was shielded by not one, not two, but three parasols while the Nikiforov were proving four people could row a boat without trouble. 

Yuuri looks around at the other three boats that are gliding over the surface. He sees some commotion going on between the boat Georgi, Mila, Yura, and the younger Nikiforov princesses are in and the boat Georgi's ex is sitting. They are just far enough away that he can't make out what is said or done. 

Till suddenly Georgi jumps up screaming, flailing his arms and falls over the side of the boat. Somehow this causes the whole boat to tip as all but Yuri had reached over to the same size in hopes to stop him from falling. Tipping them all in the water, except for Yura who remarkably enough ends up sitting on the overturned boat. Yelling terms to Georgi's ex no one should know. 

Yuuri sees Victor jump up, ready to jump in, dangerously rocking the boat. His instinct betrays him by also jumping up and trying to pull him back down. 

Next moment his foot gets caught in Hina's kimono hem and instead of pulling Victor back down into the boat he tumbles over the side and pulls Victor right along with him. There is a burst of bubbles and seeing the he had no air to let go it must be Victor's. He struggles to get up. Victor though seems to struggle with it less and with a sturdy arm around his waist Yuuri is hoisted above water and on his feet. 

He's coughing up water and wheezing to get air in his lungs, making horrid noises in the process. Before he's hoisted up in strong arms, he hears Victor call several things in rapid Russian. 

Victor looks at Yuuri who is simply draped over his arms, still coughing although by now he should have gotten all the water out, more unconscious than aware. He assures that Yura managed to jump from the turned boat into the one Anya was in and commandeered it to set him a land dry, before wading to the edge of the pond.

He's just happy they managed to be in the shallower part of the pond, but one can still take in a lot of water in only a meter of water. He hears Vasilia call out to him that they will take care of the other Ladies and he nods to acknowledge it. 

He sees Mila take Georgi back to his golf cart, Yura jumps from the boat to the shore and bolting off, Anya's face looks crestfallen but he could care less, and Victor goes towards the rooms their in home doctor lives. One of the servants comes running towards him with a large towel, stating the doctor was already called. Hearing that he tells them where to send the man to. The man is too professional to even blink. 

Yuuri comes to right outside the door to a room that is not his own. He tries to move but finds a towel draped around him.

“Don't worry Yuuri. The doctor is on his way, so that should not take to long. Now I'd suggest for you to take a quick shower. Not to hot though, steam could aggravate it.” 

Victor walks through a lavish decorated room into a bathroom that is all up to date. He slowly puts Yuuri back on his feet. Points him to the shampoo and soaps, the towels and tells him he'll look for something for him to wear. Then he closes the door, leaving Yuuri alone with his thoughts.

The shower makes him feel cleaner but it does nothing to stop the thundering thoughts going through his head. He bloody pulled the crown Prince of Rus into a lake. He could have seriously hurt the prince. They will not take that lightly. 

That night in bed, after being chewed out by several of the Nihon court and council, his mind wanders back to that afternoon. Especially when he admitted the Prince had ended into the water due to him the mood had become tense. If not for Emperor Oleg barging in to thank him for trying to stop that son of him from making a scene he might have spilled the beans on what had happened when he had left the bathroom.

When he stepped out of the shower he found a small stack of clothes waiting for him. A slightly oversized sweater and a pants he was fairly certain was a woman's cut. The underwear had been a decent, clean, boxer. No socks, and he feared his shoes were ruined. 

After pulling on the clothes he steps out into the room finding Victor sitting on a couch reading some papers. Yuuri had tried to say something but his throat had felt horrid, so he simply smiled. Victor had come right over, guided him to the couch, and handed him a tea for his throat. 

To Yuuri's shock Victor had apologized, stating that if he hadn't jumped up to get involved Yuuri would not have needed to stop him. Yuuri had put a hand over Victor's mouth making him stop. Somehow his hand had caressed Victor's cheek, causing the man to lean into it. Into Yuuri. 

His fingers slide over his lips, remembering the soft caress of Victor's mouth from when he had kissed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 10: Friday October 26; When in Rome do as the Romans, When in Rus do as you are told.
> 
> Don't forget to comment, they are the best part of having readers. :}


	10. When in Rome do as the Romans, When in Rus do as you are told

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anastasia sets a secondary plan into motion.  
> Petrov and Aino have a heart to heart.  
> And Victor hatches a small plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter seems to be different from all the other ones for one reason only.  
> It is the only chapter where the cut parts did not include the secondary characters. In reality in origin most of the other chapters would have been very similar in design.  
> But as this chapter actually holds some valuable information I could not put it upon myself to cut it completely. 
> 
> So give it a chance and learn more of the story. :}

Chapter 10  
When in Rome do as the Romans, When in Rus do as you are told

Anastasia had figured out the real threat almost instantly. Not prince Naozane was the one they should keep their eyes on, but the third prince Kintsune and his secondhand man, head of the guard, Maeda Keiji, were the threat. 

The moment lady Kibi had deliberately tripped herself to make the attention fall on her she had noticed a change in the man's posture. A little prodding later she had found out he believed it had been her chaperon that had made her trip. 

She had walked up to him to correct him, stating it was clearly Lady Kibi that had tripped, not Katsuki Yuuri that had made her, but it seemed the prince had been raised to clearly by his father's beliefs that women were of less importance than men. He had dismissed it till she later found out that he had questioned Kibi about it and confirmed what she had told him. 

During the Lunch sitting she had noticed the Prince had constantly kept his eyes on Yuuri and Kibi, she had been so distracted about watching him that her father had to nudge her to get her attention back to the Lunch and conversation they were having. 

She had seen it, the moment Victor and Yuuri's eyes had met again, the look on Prince Kintsune's face. It seemed this man was a lot more astute than the others in the Nihon royal family. 

Fearing this could be an issue she had called in the help of Tatiana, Constantin and several servants to help her keep track of his every whereabouts. 

By day three she had gotten into the habit of running into the Prince whenever he was wandering the halls, offering to show him around. Always making certain that he was not there were things were happening unless he absolutely needed to be. 

Keeping track of the Head of Guards had been harder at first till they made him believe Lady Suzume was a likely candidate to do a runner like Princess Iwa had done. Turned out they hadn't even been far off about that. But here she had found herself amazed when she learned that Kintsune instead of reporting this clear breach of order to the Emperor, had simply told the girl to stay low and he would help her once everything was done.

Lady Suzume had become unnoticeable after that, and Anastasia had simply taken her photo off the wall without anyone noticing her missing. 

Something had happened that third day but Anastasia had not been able to put her finger on it. So when on day three she overheard what Lady Kibi told her brother she had been almost inclined to drag Yuuri to a small corner for hurting her brother. 

They should not have collectively given him a polite cold shoulder, yet they did and she bears some of the blame for that. She knew Naozane was a person that would say and do anything to get his way. She just had not thought he would lie about a fiance waiting for Yuuri. 

Prince Kintsune seemed to also have lost his interest in the situation trying to follow her brothers about far less. Although it might have to do about when he and Maeda had followed Vasilia dressed like Vladimir around for a full hour before noticing their mistake. 

On the sixth day she had gotten right up into the Prince's face after he had scoffed at her during that morning’s meeting. When she had told him that he should at least pretend he knew how to respect women while he was in Rus she had seen him flinch as if she had physically struck him. 

Oh the look he had given her when her darling Vitya had called Yuuri's name, it had been akin an appraisal. Poorly before they had left to the sports fields he had ruined it by calling it using her womanly charms, instead of admitting she had bested him. 

She had been seated next to her mother when Maeda had foolishly challenged Vasilia for a match, and she may have slipped down next to him to lay down a bet about her sisters ability to beat his best man. They had both been eager to cheer for their candidate, being among the many that refused to leave when it started to rain. 

He had given her a look when she had dismissed it as simple drizzle. 

Neither had noticed Yuuri's coughing and unease. Not till the match was done and they were all ordered to go inside. 

She had never seen anyone move as fast as she had seen Kintsune move when Yuuri lost consciousness. Nor would she ever forget the guilty looks on Victor and Vasilia's faces when they had seen him being carried inside in the prince's arms. 

Or the look when he had ordered everyone to stand back, as there would be nothing good if all of them had gotten a cold. She was certain that is was because of him only about twelve had gotten ill, and almost all of those had been due to Yura disobeying orders. 

She stands up from her desk to go to that morning’s meeting, preferably she would have gone to the picnic, but as her father had appointed her as head of the Trade Committee and the trade routes were a big part of this treaty, she had to attend. Her fingers caress the photo of all of them on the summer-garden stairs, they had been so cheerful, so certain all would be well. 

She was actually quite surprised to see only the second prince and Kintsune attending. Until now Emperor Hideyoshi had sat in on every single meeting, and even called for some more. 

“Good morning Gentlemen. I see your father was unable to make it.” 

Kintsune nods. “He had some things to discuss with Naozane over some information we got back from Nihon. It takes precedence over this as not many really important things get discussed.” 

Anastasia slams her files on the table and stares him down while she gets seated. “May I remind you Sir that we are only in an intention treaty, the final papers have not been signed yet. Even so there is nothing in there that indicate we are to give full disclosure about everything we do. Only to be open about how we do our trades and what laws we have that need to be uphold.” 

She leans back. “My staff have made all the necessary reports and they have been sent to your Head of Trades, so allowing you here while I commence my business is a courtesy. Not an obligation. If you prefer no longer to sit in and waste my time, I will not hold it against you to leave me to do my job.” 

“Your job?” Kintsune looks up. “I was under the impression the position of Head of Trades was traditionally given to the second heir. So that would make it your brother Alexei's job.” 

Anastasia straightens her back and her grey eyes turn as hard as iron. “There you go again, spouting anti-woman commentary about. I understand that in Nihon women are not considered suited to inherit but here in Rus we are, in fact we have every right equal to a man.” 

She leans forward. “You might be the third heir born to your father because your sister the Princess Sakahito doesn't count, but I was only born third heir because my beloved twin brother gave all the doctors a scare making mother undergo an emergency c-section. If not for that things would have been very different. I can assure you.” 

Prince Morisada clears his throat in order to get them to clear their minds and remember where they are. 

Realizing she had nearly spilled a whole can of worms Anastasia drops back in her chair. She straightens her hair before allowing her assistant to let in her first appointment of the day.

“It's just hard to imagine that somebody who always wears wedding dresses can do a job as important as keeping the whole trade infrastructure under control.” Kintsune mumbles just hard enough to be heard. 

The grin on Anastasia's face makes it clear that he should not have said so. 

“Tonya,” she waits for her assistant to come in. “it seems that we will be doing plan C after all. Please arrange everything for both me and Prince Kintsune. Including informing father.” 

The assistant giggles in a way that sends a shiver down Kintsune's spine. “Plan C?” 

Anastasia nods. “Yes. I will inform you about it after these meetings. If you are still interested to sit in on them I would advise you to keep your tongue to yourself or so help me I will take it from you.” 

That evening she and Kintsune are boarding the train back to St-Petersburg and the palace there. If he can't believe her being capable doing her job while seeing her do it in her office, he can come along and see her do it in the field. Dresses and all. 

He had tried to refuse but had relented when Morisada had whispered something in his ear. It had resulted in him pulling his brother aside and some hefty discussion between the two had been done. Poorly as skilled as she was in both the common language spoken in Nihon as the version spoken in court it seemed these brothers had at one point been close enough to develop a language not similar enough to be understood. 

In the end though it resulted in him telling her he would bag his stuff and inform his father of his intent to go along with this plan. Morisada looked really pleased. 

~

Petrov shows Aino some old paintings, telling her the stories Victor always tells him about them. 

“Petik, why was Boris so upset when I accepted yours but not his bracelet?” 

“Because his meant that he likes you as where mine symbolizes friendship.” Petrov shows the one she had put on his wrist bearing the same colors as her own. “This means we are best friends.”

“Do you want to be friends with me?” Aino looks up pleased. “I've never had a real friend. I usually just spend all my time at either studies or with mother.” She sighs. “I would like to see her happy again. It is not that I don't miss daddy, but I am ready to no longer miss my mom.” 

Petrov puts his hands in his pockets. “I don't know Aino. I never lost a parent, but I am certain that if either one of mine would die it would make the other one very sad for as long as they lived. Their love simply runs that deep, and what I understand so does your mother's love for your father. Plus did you not say that once she stops her mourning she might be expected to get married again?” 

Aino nods. “Petrov. A part of me wished we didn't come here, that we could have stayed with Great-uncle, and my cousins, in Nihon.” They stop in front of a painting with some playing dogs in it. “It seems I did not see how broken some parts of my family was ‘until I experienced how much of a whole all of you are.” 

Petrov takes her hand and puts a light squeeze in it. “Then let us hope you are not the only one to learn from us. That a little bit of us rubs onto your family and things may become better.” 

A soft smile graces Aino's face. “Wait Petik. Do you mean different colors have different meanings. Then why do all three candidates have different colors.” 

Petrov leans over. “You can keep a secret right.” Aino nods. “Okay, this is the deal...” 

He starts to whisper in her ear and at some point she starts to giggle. Desperately clasping a hand over her mouth to prevent herself from making too much sound. 

~

With Anastasia gone Victor suddenly finds himself with a lot less time to get to know the candidates, and as they are already halfway through week three, he should not be wasting a second. Poorly the Emperor believes Victor should attend council meetings, something he has not done since the day Alexei and Anastasia turned eighteen. 

Luckily the council is completely understanding of the situation and Victor is asked and consulted as little as possible. Except when it is about the subjects he has specialized himself in. It is during such a discussion that the council member Sofia Soboleva had asked Victor if he had already taken the candidates into the painting gallery in the old part of the palace. 

After all if anyone knew how to talk about those it was him. He had declared it an excellent idea, nearly calling for Georgi before realizing that his trusted assistant and newly appointed baron was away on his impromptu honeymoon. So instead he called for Constantin, asking his brother to get everything set up for such an event. 

~

When the new event was put in their schedule Yuuri was hard pressed to hide his enthusiasm over finally seeing some paintings that were only ever seen in pictures. Phichit sits and enjoys his friend going about retelling story after story about the Nikiforov family history he had heard his friend tell several times before while being roommates during their studies. 

Yuuri has always been passionate about Victor, even if he still does not fully believe he has a right to the man's attention, even being courted by the man. It was doing him good. Phichit just hoped he would not do anything stupid at the last moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 11: Monday October 29; Bridges over troubled water, they sure don't let one down.
> 
> Please let me know what your thoughts are by commenting. I love hearing from my readers. :}


	11. Bridges over troubled water, they sure don't let one down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tour along paintings, a little family history on how the Nikiforovs became Emperors, a request for a second kiss, and all before lunch.
> 
> Also tea with the Empresses, a meeting with the Nihon council, a sudden change in power, and an after lunch intended swim gone not as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter.  
> This chapter contains several scenes I had written right at the start of this project, and it has changed the most of all.  
> For one there was supposed to be a scene with Phichit in it, several guards, and an Ice rink. But as Yakov was sent along with Anastasia there was no way to have him here, so all of that got scrapped. Victims to my faulty timeline incident.   
> Second it was at one point planned for the first week, before the choosing of candidates. But I also wanted Yuuri to be comfortable with Victor. Hence it got moved to the place it is now. :}

Chapter 11  
Bridges over troubled water, they sure don't let one down

Yuuri walks into the large gallery, his pacing simultaneous with those of Hina and Sakura, his clothes immaculate. Just that morning he had been called over to the Emperor's rooms to sit for tea with the Empress. He had recognized it as the test it was and nearly lost his nerves over it. Kibi had assured him that Hina and Sakura would also be there, so if he was in doubt just to follow their lead. 

It had been two of the longest hours of his life, but also the most interesting. The Empress had also invited Empress Viktoriya and between the two ladies there seemed to be a bit of an argument who was most proud of their children. In the end Yuuri believed Empress Viktoriya won as she praised her daughters as affectionately as her sons. 

Yuuri had nearly choked on his tea when Empress Inoe had asked Viktoriya if she was looking forward to the grandchildren this upcoming union would bring. None had missed the simple indication about Yuuri that comment held. 

Viktoriya had simply laughed and stated that as Alexei had married first she’d expected him to be the first to give her offspring. Then she had smiled and mumbled in her cup that Elisabetha was a close second for thereafter. The wink she had given him had made him almost lose his composure. 

After tea he had gone back to his room to change into the next outfit Kibi and Phichit had picked out for him. It was stunning and he recognized Maya's handy work in it. 

When the attendant came to pick him up he had been styled to look like he was already royal, like he had every right to end up on Victor's arm. Kibi and Phichit are more than willing to tell him he is. If only he could convince that small voice in his head that had gotten just a tad bit stronger that morning. 

When they arrived at the small library where he had talked to Catherina he fears he had misunderstood the invitation. When Nicolas opened the door and let them in he found Lady Hina and Lady Sakura already present. It seemed only Victor was missing. 

“Now that you are here we can go.” Vladimir stands up. Missing the blush on Yuuri's cheeks. 

“Honestly Mira,” Lady Sakura muses “have you forgotten that you were here simply too early. Now you made Yuuri feel as if he was late.” 

Vladimir startles at the comment, turns to Yuuri and bows. “My apologies Yuuri. It seems my mouth and my manners had once again eluded one another.” 

“That can happen.” Yuuri smiles. 

“Now Lady Sakura, as thanks for pointing my flaw out to me, can I offer you my arm on your way to the gallery?” he makes a small reverent bow for her and she accepts with a small indifferent huff. 

Nicolas is quick to offer his arm to lady Hina who gladly accepts it. Before Yuuri can feel left out Hina and Sakura tug his arm through theirs, making them a nice row of five.

The Galleries doors are already a sight to be seen. All three of the candidates just stand and look at the intricate carving displayed. The two Princes grin at each other as at one point or another there has not been a Nikiforov who wasn’t scolded for desecrating a part of this door.

Upon entering the enormity of the hall renders them speechless. It appears to be twice the size of the largest ballroom in the newer part. Victor comes towards them with a large grin on his face. 

“Welcome to the Nikiforov family gallery. Where others might dabble in a photo album or two our family has been collecting our faces on paintings since the moment somebody thought of doing it.”

He spreads his arms around. 

“Now any history buff would start with the really boring ink drawn images of way old, another might show the tapestries that depict scenes ranging from everyday life to hunting displays first,” Victor smiles at Yuuri, linking their arms together. “my personal favorite though are the portraits of my ancestors.” 

He takes Yuuri from hall to hall, showing him one after the other painting of one of the rulers of Nikiforov. They exchange banter when Victor finds out that Yuuri actually already knows a lot about his family ancestry, so he knows what to ask about every person. That is till they end up in front of a painting of boy with a bunch of dogs frolicking along his feet. 

“This is heir apparent Dmitri Petrovich.” Victor's expression goes silent “He was born when it was still common to be sent for an arranged marriage before they were even old enough to understand what they want in life.” 

“I'm sorry Vitya, but you seem saddened by this.” Yuuri holds on to Victor's arm just a tad bit tighter.

“They had sent him over to Prusia to marry the prince of Prusia's daughter.” Victor's fingers touch the painting, caressing the head’s of the dogs slightly. “They had sent their son, expected him to come home with an extra daughter, but instead were only sent back this painting.”

Yuuri grows silent. “They had kept him? Surely that would have led to war and I read of no such event.” Victor shakes his head.

“They claimed he had gotten killed when he went astray during the hunt. His body too badly damaged to be send back. The Prusian family send their regards, their condolences, and their request that the Imperial second son was sent to marry instead. Peter Petrovich was only eight, and they agreed, send him over and three months later he was returned, married to a girl twice his age.” 

It wasn't till after he was crowned King, as we were not Emperors yet, twenty years later, that his wife finally dared to tell what had really happened.” 

“Victor.” Yuuri looks worried. 

“Fourteen year old Dmitri had been found kissing with his attendant out in the woods behind the Prusian family home. There had been no accident, just hatred.” 

“King Peter had by then come to love his wife and held her no blame, finally understanding why whenever they had visited his in-laws they always found a good excuse not to show him his brothers grave.”

“There hadn't been one.” Yuuri looks at the smiling face of a boy never allowed to grow in a man. 

“King Peter went to war. Telling all that he just now was told his brother had been killed and that they had desecrated his body by not allowing a proper burial. He came upon the borders of Prusia with a large army and without a single casualty they surrendered.” 

“Just like that?” 

“Well by then the Prusian Prince had already gotten up in age, so he probably just wanted to spend his last days living in peace.” Victor smiles. “King Peter, took both the remains they found in the burial spot home and upon coming back was declared a saint and given the imperial title.” 

Yuuri chuckles. Looking over his shoulder to ask Hina and Sakura if they had not thought the story too morbid, only to discover they are alone in the hall. He had not heard them leave. If he was really honest he had been so engaged in his conversation with Victor he can't remember when they had been there last. 

“If you are looking for the other Ladies I believe my brothers have guided them to parts of our collection better suited for their taste. Do not worry, I'm certain they are perfectly safe with my brothers.” 

“But Victor they are alone without a chaperon. That could get them into trouble.” His worry makes him fidget and he tries to step away from Victor. 

When he feels his hand held tight he looks up to find a near predatory look on Victor's face.

“Yuuri you are also alone without a chaperon.” He chuckles.

“I know and we really shouldn't be.” Yuuri feels his pocket only to remember his phone was not on him but back in his room on the charger. “You know what happened the last time we were alone without a chaperon.” 

Victor hums, moving closer. “I do, don't you want that to happen again?” 

Yuuri shakes his head. “No.” 

Victor steps back, a bit startled. Seems maybe Yuuri…

“After every event where the Imperial family doesn't come along we get questioned. I had a near nervous breakdown when I thought I had to tell them. If it happens again.” Yuuri looks at Victor. “It's not just me, it's Kibi as well. Her reputation stands or falls with me not failing.” 

“I understand.” Victor pulls out his phone and sends some quick texts. He gets replays within seconds. “So they will be moving to the central hall, let's join them there.” 

~

“So see if I get this clear. You and Victor kissed, he offered to kiss you again, and you said no. Even though we both know that you seriously want to kiss this guy.” 

Phichit drops next to Yuuri on his bed, where he had managed to wrap himself up in his sheets completely. 

“Yuuri. There's only one week left and as far as I can see that will end with you getting married.” 

A bit of the sheet moves out of the way to reveal Yuuri's red rimmed eye. 

“You are making it sound as if I will be permitted to accept when he proposes. They have used so many different version of it but I am certain they have on more than one occasion stated that if he asks I am to decline.” 

The sheet gets pulled away revealing that Yuuri was still in the clothes he had worn in the gallery and the subsequent interrogation.

“They can't do that. That is… that is...” Phichit is for a loss of words. “They can't, can they?”

Yuuri nods. “They can. After all this marriage is to tighten the bond between our nations. This is not a marriage for us, this union is for Rus and Nihon. In the end that what is best for Rus and Nihon is what will need to be done.” Yuuri slumps back into his pillows. 

“I have one more week to live the fantasy that I can have Victor. One week to dream.” 

A loud knocking gets both of them turning to the door. When there is something called to them in Nihon Yuuri understands that it might be urgent. So he cleans up himself as good as he can and opens the door. 

“Master Yuuri. The Emperor and the council have made a decision about a matter if you could join them in the work room appointed to them as soon as possible.” 

“Of course.” Yuuri wants to step out at once but Phichit pulls him back.

“Please give us a moment.” He turns to Yuuri. “You are not going out like that. Give me two minutes. Put on that teal and grey outfit. I'll fix your hair.” 

True to his word Yuuri is out of the room in just under 2 minutes, following the servant to where he expects he will be told to pull himself out of the candidature. Or worse they found out he had been alone with Victor for well over an hour and no longer believed he was suited period. 

More nervous than he had been before he knocks on the door, fearing what fate awaits him. 

“Come in Katsuki Yuuri.” The Emperor’s voice rings calmly, setting his nerves aflame. 

Yuuri steps in and immediately bows. “Greetings my Emperor. I came as you requested.” 

For a while nothing is said. Yuuri still in a bowing position is too nervous to really know just for how long it took before he is permitted to sit. 

The chair is low and uncomfortable, but it is a chair. 

“You must know that ever since you gave your courting gift we have inspected how legitimate it was for you to actually have it.” Prince Naozane takes the word. “We sought out contact with the last members of the Toyomura name, asking if they were aware of you having it in your possession.” 

“You understand of course.” He smiles coldly at Yuuri “It is such a priceless artifact.” 

Oh Yuuri understood. They had been looking for a reason to have him disqualified to be courted, and as they were unable to dismiss the originality of the item they simply looked to dismiss the rightfulness to him having it. His eyes wander till they see the scribe in the corner. It isn’t his mother, which he had hoped for as her presence would have calmed him down a bit. 

Prince Naozane is still going on about the artifact and it's great value for the history of Nihon. 

“Naozane get to the point.” The Emperor interrupts him. Startling Yuuri in actually looking up for a second. 

“Fine. I just wanted to make certain he understood exactly what was bestowed on him.” 

Yuuri looks up, not enough to see their faces but at least their chests. 

“After speaking with the current last nameholder of the Toyomura family name, we have come to the conclusion that you are the legitimate heir to the title. And he stated that if it was to your advantage he would sign it over at once.” 

Prince Naozane steps aside and the Emperor hands Yuuri a scroll. 

“Congratulations Lord Toyomura, Katsuki Yuuri, it seems you are truly worthy to represent our country may that foolish Prince choose you.” 

~

“And then?” Phichit drags Yuuri over the path towards the atrium. Because apparently being a newly appointed Nihon Lord meant sitting in grass under a glass roof. 

“And then; then they told me that a marriage that could not bring forth children would not be a very beneficial marriage. That it would not be in the best interest of either nation to deny Rus the possibility of a legitimate heir.” 

“Oh” 

“Oh, indeed.” 

The atrium doors are already unlocked, and they can hear sounds coming from inside. Yuuri looks at Phichit. His friend simply smiled. 

“If you want to know, I overheard some of the cousins say that today's temperature was perfect.” 

“Phichit. Honestly.” Yuuri feels torn between turning around and going over there and telling whoever is present that he now has a title as well. 

“Seriously Yuuri. What is the worst that can happen?” 

They walk over to the pond, soon realizing that the Nikiforovs are mostly in the shallow part of the pond that is hidden by some bushes. Both halt in their tracks when they pass the corner. 

“Oh. Heavens.” Yuuri feels his face exploding in red and turns around before anyone can even register that he said anything. 

Phichit takes a moment longer to move. Giving Victor a sly smile. 

“One question. Is the water cold your highness?” 

Victor blinks. “Uhm… no?” 

“That is all I needed to know.” Phichit turns and runs after Yuuri. Not catching up with him ‘til well after he hid under his sheets in his bed. 

“I can't believe that. You can't tell anybody.” Yuuri pulls a pillow over his head and screams.

~

Victor looks over to where Yuuri disappeared to. Still trying to place the look he had gotten, and that odd question. If Phichit had wanted to know the temperature he could have simply dipped in. 

Vasilia slams a towel in his stomach. “Honestly. You'd think a guy raised at a Japanese onsen would be used to people skinny dipping.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 12: Wednesday October 31; Let's end this… Not if I have a say in it.
> 
> Do remember to comment if you liked this chapter or the story so far. I love hearing from you all. :}


	12. Let's end this… Not if I have a say in it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri's an Idiot. 
> 
> Luckily there are a lot of people around that agree with me. :}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The easiest chapter to write as it flowed almost effortlessly and best of all...near to no rewrites!!!!
> 
> I know this one will be buried under all the Halloween stories coming out tonight but still. Enjoy.

Chapter 12  
Let's end this… Not if I have a say in it

Lord Yuuri. Victor sits down staring at his father, he must have heard it wrong. But the look on his father's face tells him everything he needs to know. Katsuki Yuuri had been given the Toyomura title and thus became a lord. 

“Vitya,” his mother calls him to sit with her “we are certain to figure something out. Maybe we could ask the council?” 

Victor shakes his head. “Absolutely not. You know that the only reason they allowed it was because I was so adamant in it. If I come back on my word now, for this, for Rus. Who says they won't pull the for Rus card again, the do it for your family, your people.” 

He drops down in his chair. “After all, did they not do just that with this treaty. They knew what Nihon wanted and they still did not allow you to declare officially what practically ever Rus already knows unofficially. We walked right into their trap.”

He drops his head in his hands, both the Emperor as the Empress fall silent. For both fear their son’s words are true. That the council had only gone along with the plan because they knew something like this would happen if Victor found a man he liked. 

“What are you going to do. There are only four more days till you have to announce which candidate it is you'll marry. Even with Anastasia returning today I don't think we'll find a way to actually get around this.” 

“I know, and I have no idea.” Victor stands up. “I need time. May I be excused from breakfast this morning.” 

After being excused Victor went to his room, got Makka and went out for a walk around the park. Surely his parents would go to breakfast and share the pleasant news about Yuuri being elevated to a titled position. 

They could do nothing less after the party they had thrown for Georgi when they raised him to be a Baron. If anything, with Yuuri being a candidate for his hand in marriage they would be expected to go all out. His family members will all have to keep a straight face, knowing how this could complicate everything they have been working on.

How had he not figured before today that in the end the council had never really accepted, they had simply not been in a position to make him do as they wanted. Clearly they simply had been abating their time. 

Victor rubs his forehead, if only he could talk things over with Yakov, or Anastasia, as much as he hated to admit it, they would normally know what to do. What a time for the two people he could trust to help him fix things to be out of town dealing with issues that could also threaten this situation. 

He slumps down on a bench, his fingers in Makka's hair, a solemn expression on his face. 

This is how Yuuri stumbles into him. Not seeing him before he was well in sight due to the tears streaming down his cheeks. Clouding his eyes. 

Makka is the one that sees him first. They are overjoyed and start boofing at him before running over and knocking him to the ground. Yuuri buries his face into Makka's fur. 

Of course he would walk into Victor here and now. He had deliberately skipped breakfast to avoid having to look at him, to have more time to sort through his mind and do what he knows what he needs to do. Why does fate hate him so much. 

“Yuuri?” Victor's voice interrupts his thoughts, making him realize he is still back down on the ground. “Do you need help getting up.” 

When he looks up he sees Victor leaning over him, looking a bit more pale than he normally does, with the light hitting him from behind his silver hair gives off an otherworldly glow. 

“I'm okay.” Yuuri wants to ignore the hand offered, he had been forcing his mind to accept the decision he knew he needed to make. He just knew that touching Victor's hand now would make him waver, would make him try to hold on to an impossible dream.

Victor was so much more than Yuuri deserved, he deserved so much more. He scrambles to his feet, missing the hurt look on Victor's face about his hand being refused. Yuuri's mind is too busy screaming to him all the things he will rob Victor off if he goes on with trying to fulfill a childhood dream.

If anything, his time here, he had learned that his fantasies had been just that. Fantasies.

Fantasies of a young child that had seen something pretty and had wanted to hold on to it. 

“I'm sorry Victor.” Yuuri looks down to his shoes, unable to look up. “I'm so sorry.” 

Victor snickers. “There is nothing for you to be sorry about. If anything seeing my Makka like you enough to jump on you is a sight I am very enamoured with.” 

“Please Vitya, be still.” Yuuri's hand covers Victor's lips out of sheer reflex for silence and desire to touch them one last time. 

Their eyes meet, Yuuri's filled with tears, Victor's great with… with… something Yuuri can't describe. 

Victor takes Yuuri's hand in his own and after kissing the knuckles he lets it drop, realizing perhaps his touch is not wanted here as well. 

When Yuuri takes a small step back he feels like the whole world is coming between them, and maybe it is as Yuuri's next words cut him down.

“I can't do this. It's not fair. You deserve more than me, better than me, and I am keeping you from it by pretending I have a right to be a candidate to even a smidgen of your time.” 

Yuuri's breath hitches. 

“I'm retracting my offer to be courted by you. Please know I thought long and hard about it. In the end this is what is best for both of our nations.” 

“Yuuri.” Victor's voice is thick with his unshed tears. “Please don't. There are only a few more days. At least keep your candidacy till the ball. I beg of you.” 

Yuuri shakes his head.

“I've only now realized I never admired you.” Victor's voice hitches in his throat. “I simply thought I admired you as it was the safer thought for a small boy living in Nihon to have.” 

Yuuri looks at his hands. They are empty but it feels like he is ripping his own heart out. Should they not be covered in blood for all the pain he is feeling. 

“I was here when your father got crowned. You looked so beautiful, you were so kind.” A rueful smile comes to Yuuri's lips as if his next thought taints that wholesome memory. “I must have fallen in love with you the moment I first laid eyes on you.” 

He closes his eyes, breaths in, and calms himself down, before opening them and looking at Victor.

“It's time for growing up. I'm not Yuutan anymore, I'm Katsuki Yuuri, Lord Toyomura, I have my duties to think of.” 

He bows deeply to Victor. “Thank you for letting me live my fantasy for as long as it was. I wish you the best in your future marriage Your Majesty. Both candidates are Ladies that will bring great honor to the House of Nikiforov.” 

Yuuri turns on his heels and runs. Runs like he has never run before. 

He crashes into his room, heaving his breath, cloudy sight due to the tears running down his face, and a heart well and truly broken. 

Under mumbles of telling himself how it had to be done, how Victor was better off without him in his life, how he should inform the Nihon council of what he had done, how he wants to just crawl in his bed, never to come out. 

~

Victor hears Yuuri's words, he sees the tears, and he freezes when what is happening finally sinks in. Yuuri is really retracting his offer to be courted. If this comes out… 

The moment he is alone he sinks to the ground, his legs no longer able to keep him up. Makka feeling the despair coming off him leans against him and lets Victor use them to smother the tears and cries being ripped out of him. 

He feels a calm hand caress his hair after a while, and for a brief moment he hopes it is Yuuri that came back to tell Victor he was wrong. That he understand that he is worthy to be a candidate. Instead when he looks up he sees Anastasia sit next to him. 

She pulls him against her and he uses her shoulder to let go of the pain inside. 

He doesn't even notice the conversation that goes on between his loud sobs and her words to calm him down. After a while his sisters calm presence causes him to simply slip down in sleep, hoping that when he wakes Yuuri is still a candidate, and he still has a chance for love. 

~

Yuuri lands on the floor with a loud bounce, finding not just Phichit staring down at him with an angry scowl. But Kibi, Hina, Princess Anastasia, and even his sister, as well. 

He's been crying so much his mind is all a cloggy mess and for a moment he wonders what happened for all of them to be angry with him. Then he remembers what he had to do earlier that morning and he starts crying as well.

Anastasia looks even more angry when he starts sobbing. “What are you crying for?” 

“He's an idiot.” Mari interrupts. “As his older sister I can inform you that if you thought your brother was an idiot, he has nothing over this fool.” 

“We knew he was an idiot.” Hina nods. “It's why we didn't tell him about our plan. We underestimated just how big of an idiot he really is.”

“I knew how big of an idiot he is, and he still managed to prove himself to be an even bigger one.” Phichit chimes in. “Our only luck is that he told Victor before he buried himself in his bedding, and not the council.” 

“You are right. Because of that only we know of it.” Anastasia's nod is that of a royal delivering a verdict. 

“Yuuri. You are one lucky person there are more people here wishing you well than there are those that wish you heartbreak.” her eyes stare him down.

“Now listen well. Personally I had been plotting some very torturous punishments but was talked down from that.” A soft smile pulls at the corners of her mouth, her hand caressing a small pendant. “You are truly lucky I got out voted for that.”

“You and Victor are going on a date tonight.” Phichit steps forward, pulls Yuuri to his feet and towards the bathroom, before he can protest. “You two will talk.”

“We already talked.” Yuuri pushes the words over his chapped lips.

“No you didn't. You talked. A conversation is more than one person saying what they are thinking.” Phichit lets out a cold chuckle. “Knowing you you were ever so polite when you steamrollered right over him.” 

“I gave him a chance to get what he deserves.” Yuuri's voice goes up in pitch when he gets shoved under a cold shower with his clothes still on.

“What he deserves is a chance to convince the man he loves to not be a complete idiot.” 

~

Victor sits down in the car that picked him up to bring him to the restaurant in St-Petersburg. When Anastasia and Phichit had offered this option he had grabbed it with both hands. Anything to stop his heart from bleeding in his chest. To his amazement they told him to get to the restaurant alone, that Yuuri would be there waiting for him. 

Entering the restaurant half an hour later he's greeted with Yuuri in form fitting clothes, slicked back hair, and the most adorable nervous look on his face. If Victor didn't love him already, he would fall for him just like this. 

“Victor. I...” Yuuri lowers his eyes, a blush covering his cheeks. “Let me help you.” 

Yuuri moves to Victor's side of the table and pulls his chair out, offering the seat to him. Victor slowly sits down, feeling Yuuri's finger softly touch his shoulder when he pushes Victor properly to the table. 

It must have been an accident as Yuuri looks ready to apologize for it when he sits down, something he probably would have done if not for the waiter showing up next to their table. Yuuri orders a soft wine, one of Victor's favorites, and asks for the menu. 

Both agree that the three course special sounds delicious. The waiter is back with their wine and some water to clean their palate between courses in moments, after that they are alone for the first time since that morning. 

“I've been trialed and judged an idiot, by no less than five people.” Yuuri looks down in his glass, neither smelling nor drinking.

“At first I was insulted. It is not the actions of an idiot to do what is right.” Yuuri looks up pleadingly. Victor feels his heart drop, was Yuuri trying to convince him that breaking of the courting was the right thing to do after all. Yuuri sighs. “As it was pointed out though, if you do what you think is right when you do not have all the information that is needed to make that decision you are in fact wrong and an idiot.” 

“I tried to ask for what information I missed, and they told me some. But Anastasia was adamant that the most important information had to be told by you.” Yuuri tips his wine down in one gulp, then refills it and finally sips as he should. 

“Victor.” Yuuri leans forward, leaning back when Victor tips up an eyebrow. “Vitya. How can my conclusion be wrong? Even with the other plans going on, in the end as the Crown Prince marrying me will only hinder you in your duties.” 

Before Victor can answer their first course gets served. Neither give it the attention it deserves.

Victor because of taking Yuuri's hand in his own, and Yuuri because Victor is taking his hand.

“Yuuri. The piece of information that you are missing is that I may be the oldest prince, and when my father got crowned I was named heir apparent, but I resigned from that post the moment I realized that I have no intention of becoming Emperor.” 

“It was why my parents fought tooth and nail to have the treaty worded as it is. After all Alexei had his Mariya, there was no way they would allow anything to break that up. And they have known all of since forever that I am in favor to men, so making me choose a wife just felt cruel to them.” 

Yuuri just stares at him for a moment, then in quick succession he tosses both his own and Victor's wine down. 

“If you're no longer the Crown Prince than what is your title?” Yuuri shakes his head, how did no one known of this. “Surely they gave you something.” 

“Nope. The council insisted on it all being hush hush, stating that due to the brittle relationship with Nihon having an announcement about my new title would just cause trouble. The end conclusion was that I would get a title deserving of my status as son of an emperor, or if my spouse has a title I am to share theirs, once the situation with Nihon was settled. After that Alexei's elevation from second to Crown Prince would also be declared.” 

Yuuri leans back. His mind warped with thoughts. A state only broken when the waiter comes to ask if their food tasted good and both had to admit not to have even tried it yet. 

“Vitya. I don't want to be inside any longer. I don't know how much you looked forward to this dinner but can we step out and walk about a bit?” 

Victor nods. Telling the waiter that they would like to have the bill. Only being told that all expenses were already taken care off. 

“Well then sir. You and yours can enjoy the meals.” Yuuri smiles softly. 

Victor chuckles. “You really hate it when food goes to waste don't you.” It feels good to tease Yuuri like this. Like he is allowed to. 

They step out to find a bright sky, both realizing it's still early enough to go about town. 

Slipping his hand into Yuuri's and feeling the grip tighten a bit makes Victor's heart alight in joy. 

Without actual talking they just go about the first few streets, then Yuuri starts to ask questions. Victor answers them to the best of his ability, even pulling some giggles from Yuuri's lips. 

“Vitya, does this mean that in some odd Schrödinger kind of way I am now of a higher status than you?” 

Both stand at an outlook point, arm around each others waist, looking over the water of the sea. It takes a moment for Victor to get it. He starts laughing.

“Yeah I guess in a way we are in a Schrödinger situation right now. I'm both a Crown Prince as just a simple son of the emperor, you are both my subordinate as my superior.” 

Yuuri leans in. “We need to find a way to do things right.” 

Victor feels his breath hitch. “Does this mean I am still permitted to court you? To take you aside during this Friday's ball and ask you to marry me?” 

Yuuri looks up with a grin. “Well seeing as the plans going on would come into great trouble it would be cruel for me to say no about you courting me.” he pinches his lips together. “Still that is my answer.” 

He slips his his arms around Victor pulling him in a tight hug. “I will permit you to take me aside at the ball, to marry me when all is said and done.” Yuuri nuzzles his nose over Victor's cheek. 

“I don't want you to ever look at anyone but me Vitya, especially now that I know I can have you forever.” 

Victor blushes so charmingly Yuuri does the one thing he can think off. 

His hands cup Victor's face, he leans forward, and softly kisses Victor like he had wanted to kiss him again ever since the day of the picnic. 

“We have to get back to the hotel-restaurant. I'm fairly certain your ride will be there shortly.” 

“Will you drive back with me?” Victor hopes for a yes, little fantasies of them cuddling in the backseat filling his mind. Yuuri's simple no bringing down his mood.

“No pouting Victor. We have an image to uphold. Plus the council would jump their skin if they hear of me returning with you when officially I never left the palace to have anywhere to return from.” 

Yuuri waves off Victor, when the car drives off. He quickly checks his watch, turning on his heels and running back to the shopping district where he calls for Phichit. 

“Peach. I know I'm going to have an odd question for you. But how fast can you get here with my emergency credit card?” 

He stops in front of the shop he had spotted earlier. A large smile on his lips.

“Oh no, I'm not running. I was running but I have found the path I want to take.” He enters the shop. “Please come to this address and tell no one. It's a surprise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 13: Friday November 2; All I want to do is dance with you 
> 
> Let me know what you thought about this chapter by commenting. :}


	13. All I want to do is dance with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Grand Ball!!!
> 
> Victor dances with his mother  
> Emperor Oleg is a bit drunk  
> The Nihon Empress speaks up  
> Before that Naozane gets puts in his place.
> 
> So much happens in part one of the Ball. :}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes part one.   
> No fun is we run to the end too fast right, so this evening got cut in two lovely pieces.   
> Don't worry though, this one contains enough to get you through the weekend. :}

Chapter 13  
All I want to do is dance with you 

Yuuri's hand slips in his pocket for the thousand time that evening. The large ballroom is beautifully decorated, everything in preparation for the announcement that will be made at the stroke of midnight. His eyes meet with several people around the room who over the past month have become close to him. 

So many people that have been doing their best to get tonight to go off without a hitch. 

His eyes also find a lot of people not into the many ploys that were going on at one time or another. 

The last few days had been filled with a hectic energy, that had been spotted by even the most dense person. Prince Naozane though was not a dense person, and had over the past few days stirred trouble wherever he had gone. To the point that Catherina had decided to intervene. 

Catherina caught Naozane tell off one of their maids in a very condescending way. She had been seeing more and more of their waiting staff do their best to avoid the foreign Prince and she can fully understand. 

 

~

“Ah, Lord Naozane. Just the man I was looking to speak to. It seems I have heard some things about you I wish to discuss.” She gives him a cold smile he tries to deflect.

Naozane looks at the young Princess in front of him. She may like showing of swords in pictures in real life he is not impressed by a girl. No matter how many times she is the child of an Emperor. It is clear that the Nikiforovs have not even tried to instill proper manners in their daughters. 

“I am a busy man and can only spare my time for active members of a House and those in line of succession.” He simply steps around and dismisses her. Ready to go off to make everything right for his daughter's wedding. As there is no doubt in his mind that Hina is the only logical choice for bride to that foolish Prince.

“Good. Than be certain to meet me in my study at 6 o'clock sharp. I wish to have these issues resolved before supper.” Catherina's order cuts through his thoughts, making him stop in his tracks. 

“Excuse me.” he tries to give her a stern look to show that she should show more respect to him, except all he sees is her back when she had just left him there. No doubt he would have to follow her order. 

“Who does that little Princess think she is, ordering a member of a Ruling house. “I might not be in close position to succession but I am.” he mutters under his breath. 

He bumps into Constantin shortly after and stops him in his tracks while his arms are full of what appears to be laundry. Another proof that this family has very little decorum.

“Good boy. It seems your sister is forgetful in her position and place towards me. Could you be so kind as to inform her I will not be making it.”

He puts on his most polite tone. After all he is a busy man, that young Princess should know that. 

Constantin gives him a dark look. Making the Prince take a full step back and retract his arm from the boy’s shoulder. 

“You may tell her that yourself at 6 sharp Sir. After all as an heir to the crown of Rus you should feel grateful she has even bothered to make time for a pretender to a crown like yourself.”

Constantin pulls away and starts walking in the direction he was going before looking over his shoulder at the stunned man. 

“And one more thing. I am a rightful Prince, not a delivery boy.” 

No matter who Naozane tried to talk to all informed him not to be late for his appointment, and when he entered the Nihon common room even Prince Kintsune, only recently returned from that trip he had taken was so kind as to remind him of his appointment with the young Princess. 

When he wants to complain it is the Emperor who asks Kintsune why he believes such an appointment is important to keep. 

“After all Naozane has daughters older than her.” The Emperor smiles kindly.

“Perhaps sir, but none of those have been appointed the station of Dame d’Maison when they turned eighteen. 

Prince Haruyoshi looks up. “Isn't that a task normally taken by the oldest daughter?” 

“It is a task commonly taken up by the oldest daughter when she comes of age, yes. But with Princess Stasya taken up the position as head of the Trading Committee and Princess Vasya busy making her name in the professional fencing world, Princess Katya naturally moved into this position. It helps that the girl loves organizing.” 

Naozane grumbles when he realizes that as she is in an active position where she serves as the head of the staff, and he had been caught talking down to a maid, she had indeed every right to call him to atone for his actions. 

That is how at 6 o'clock sharp he knocked on the door of the Princess's office. 

~

Katya had retold his facial expressions in grand glory when they all came together after dinner to watch a movie in the families private indoor theater. 

Why Yuuri had expected a simply room, maybe some half decent seats, is beyond him. There had even been a foyer, and a genuine popcorn machine. The seats were top of the line, super comfy, great to snuggle into, dreams. 

The movie had probably been good too, but between snuggling with Victor, kissing Victor, and embarrassing enough falling asleep on Victor - of which Phichit took photographic evidence - he had managed to miss all but the first ten minutes of the movie. Not that it mattered, he could always go out in a month time and maybe catch it once it opened in cinemas. 

His fingers caress the small box in his pocket again. His heart is racing, both for what he knows will be the best moment of his life, and the knowledge he is planning to, in no uncertain words, defy a direct order from his emperor.

The three candidates had been called before the Imperial family and the council that afternoon, just after lunch with no chance to change, to discuss the events of that evening. It had gone pretty much as they had expected. 

Hina and Sakura had been informed that when they were asked by the Prince of Rus to become his wife they were to answer affirmatively and with all respect. To Yuuri the head of the council had been short and simple.

“Lord Yuuri. If you are taking aside at any moment at this ball by Prince Victor and asked to join him in the act of marriage you are to decline his offer. You have diplomatic training and we assume you will be able to do so without causing a scene. Do you understand.” 

The emperor looks at the boy he has seen grow in a more confident young man over the month, still he had not expected to have the council members gaze met with calm resolve in the eyes. 

“You have my word oh representative of our Emperor Tenno Heika, that in the event that Prince Victor asks for my hand in marriage I will decline it in such a way that will leave him honored for the outcome.”

The emperor nods. A proper answer, even if it seems his wife disagrees with his interfering. Stating they had already imposed on the young Prince enough to also police the limited choices he had. He had been quick to remind her that if things had gone as plan he would have had the choice of one, but due to his parents constant opposing that option had fallen flat

~ 

The emperor leans back in his seat on the raised dais, allowing him to oversee the large ballroom. For tonight he had allowed his permission to be extended to the candidates to wear more western type of clothing, which had to still be approved of course, to be worn. And it pleased him to realize that although none of the candidates, or the young Lady Kibi for that matter, had decided on a kimono the outfits they had been given by the young Chulanont lady all had a very Nihon feel to their design. 

His wife sits next to him, a picture of perfect Nihon royalty in a Kimono meant to be looked at, but not moved in, a soft almost dreamy look on her face. She had been involved in some of the planning by request of the Empress Viktoriya who to his disdain was down on the floor dancing with one of her sons. 

She had been whispering in their ears making the boys, blush, stumble, and at one time yell up in horror, all to her absolute delight it seemed. Right now she was dancing with her youngest. Even the Emperor had to admit that young Petrov had carved a soft spot in him. He was more eager than a good dancer. 

He wondered why it had taken a twelve year old boy only weeks what they had all failed to do in years. It had been a shock to realize that he had not heard his daughter laugh in so long that when the sound had come to his ears he had simply not recognized it. Her fingers caressing the small leather friendship bracelet she had gotten from the boy that was a friend to the young Aino. 

Once done with dancing with the youngest, handing him over to one of his sisters, he sees the Empress pull Victor into a dance. They make a charming pair, only now does he realize just how much the oldest prince actually resembles his mother. 

~

Victor slides into his mother's embrace like water through a river, perfectly knowing where to go. 

“Remember the first time we danced in this hall like this?” Viktoriya starts. “You were so eager to show what a mature young man you were.” 

Victor laughs at the memory. “Everybody had been telling me the whole day how I would be Emperor one day, telling me how I should live up to that responsibility. I was so eager.” 

Viktoriya nods. “Those shoes were trodden on beyond repair. Which was sad as I really loved them.” 

“You have made certain that all of us have learned how to properly dance since then. But I am certain that is not what you wished to talk about.” He smiles. “Do not hide it, I saw you embarrass Nicolas and Vladimir. I know which song comes next. So spill it.” 

Viktoriya caresses his cheek and pulls him down to place a kiss on his forehead.

“It is time Victor. Time to step forward choose your own path and be happy.” She steps out of his arms when the music changes to a piece he had composed himself.

With the start of this piece all the couples change partner and Victor finds Yuuri placed snugly in his arms. Both of them smile affectionately at one another. 

“Hello my Yuuri. Have you been enjoying yourself tonight. For I think I have seen you dance with nearly everyone at least once. I was starting to feel neglected.” he gives him a mock pout. 

Yuuri hums and places his hand on Victor's chest. “Vitya, don't you know. All good things come to those that wait.” he leans closer to Victor, his lips but a breath away from Victor’s ear. “Do you think I have waited enough?” 

“My Yuuri, so cruel. You know that we have to be in the right position to do this.” Both giggle over Victor's attempt in using a hurt tone. 

“Honestly though, how was it?” Victor leans back hoping his slightly higher posture will give him some leverage. Yuuri relents.

“As well as I thought it would go, those that are in on it congratulated me, Those that aren't and opposing reminded me to do as I was told, and those not in on either plot just wished me well. So by far I can say we have many that are on our side in this.” he places his head on Victor's shoulder. “It is nice to know so many wish us well. It makes me feel like I can take on the world.” 

~ 

Emperor Hideyoshi sees how Victor switches to Yuuri. His eyes move to the clock, soon the time the Prince will ask his candidate to be his wife will be upon them, once that is done he will personally offer a station as a diplomat to the young Katsuki boy. He had earned it. Perhaps he could even find him a suitable wife, now that he was a lord there should be enough women looking for a secure title like that. 

He looks to see if he can spot the other candidates, Lady Hina is dancing with Prince Nicolas, Lady Sakura is near the corner talking to Prince Vladimir. Both fully at ease with the Nikiforov Princes.

When the composition reaches his final conclusion emperor Oleg leans over to him. “They say all is fair in love and war. But I never believed that. Both have rules one should follow, because if you don't you deserve to lose them.” 

Emperor Hideyoshi turns to face the man. “That is an interesting way to look at such things. But why bring it up now?” 

“My baby boy is going to chose the one he is going to marry, a marriage not stepped into because the love is so overwhelming he can't do anything but not marry the person of his affection, but one solely contrived to prevent a war.” Oleg nods softly. 

Both get distracted when a soft chuckle waves over them.

“Oh dear. You seem to have reached your limit my love. That is it. No more alcohol for you.” Viktoriya gives Hideyoshi a small nod. “My apologies my darling Olezkha always gets a little philosophical when there is just a smidgen too much alcohol in his blood.” 

“Vita, my love, my sunshine, my dove, If I could I would wage a war for you. But I am a non-violent man and only wish for others to experience the happiness I have with you.” 

Viktoriya smiles affectionately. “I know dear. You tell me so at least three times a day. Now tell me what brought this conversation on?” 

Oleg's hand waves over the lower floor of the ballroom where they are just able to spot Victor lead Yuuri away to one of the balconies. 

“That is what led this on. The way they were dancing, how natural they flow together, how there is an energy around them that would make one care for nothing but their happiness.” Oleg sighs. “Is that not what every parent wishes? That their child gets all the happiness they deserve.” 

Emperor Hideyoshi turns his sight away from Emperor Oleg and his wife, instead he decides to go over the crowd again. With pride he sees that many of his people have intermingled with the royal members of Rus. He hopes the Prince doesn't do anything foolish as it seems they have a good ground for maybe more unions in the future. 

After all there seem to be enough younger Royals to keep them busy for years. 

He sees Lady Hina come back out of the hallway closely followed by Prince Nicolas, a soft smile on her face. When she is spotted by Lady Kibi there is the smallest of nods at which Kibi seems to burst out in polite tears. Princess Elisabetha is quick to hand her a handkerchief to wipe them away. After that both sisters hug one another.

Prince Naozane must have noticed it as well and looks up to Emperor Hideyoshi ever so pleased, that is till Lady Sakura joins them and she too nods after being asked something by Kibi at which she too gets hugged by the two sisters. Well three as Elisabetha quickly follows. 

His wife the Empress starts laughing. “Oh my. Those darling young ladies.” he turns to look at her at which she simply nods to him. “It seems there was a bit more going on than I thought. But I am glad you failed to notice.” 

“What do you mean?” He wants to demand an answer when he spots Yuuri and Victor come back from the balcony. Playful grins on their lips, lips that are far more red and swollen than before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 14: Monday November 5; The ball of grand decisions
> 
> Come scream at me in the comments, or over on my tumblr diem-writes.tumblr.com. :}


	14. The ball of grand decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With so many lives at stake with the outcome of the treaty, Victor finds himself forbidden to ask the hand of Yuuri and Yuuri's forbidden to accept if asked.   
> But like a true diplomat Yuuri isn't going to let something like that stop him from having his happy ever after.
> 
> And okay, that other thing happening might have been a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second half of the ball. 
> 
> I absolutely loved writing this part. A few bits got cut but most found their way back in to some of the side stories, so nothing serious will be missed.

Chapter 14  
The ball of grand decisions

The composition ends just in time as Victor was certain he would be unable to refrain himself from kissing Yuuri much longer. After all in all the hectic preparations for the party, it had already been five whole hours since their lips had had the pleasure of being joined.

He would have snuck Yuuri off for a good make-out session earlier but poorly he had been called in by the Rus council just when he thought he could sneak over to where he knew Yuuri was. 

Council member Sofia Soboleva had looked apologetic, but had done nothing to stop the rest of the council informing him that in light of Yuuri's elevation to Lord and Victor's lack of requesting to deal with it properly they felt the need to remind him that, although in Rus it was perfectly permissible to have a legal spouse of the same gender, in light of the situation at hand they had to inform him he was not to ask for the hand of Katsuki Yuuri at tonight's ball. 

Victor had looked at them with the calmest of looks. He might not have the councils support in this matter, but he had that of his parents, his siblings, and the majority of the nation. Being raised a Prince he knew that this was not the time and place to call them out on their hypocrisy, for he knew several were themselves in same gendered unions. He also knew that they either married one of equal or of higher status to boost their own. 

They had then grilled him for nearly an hour on all the things he were and were not permitted to do, as if this was his first official event, as if he had never been the host of a banquet or ball. Seeing as they were not letting him go easy he had simply sat down and endured it. Wishing for Yakov to return soon, he would rather get yelled at than be spoken too in mild, mannerly, and fake voices. 

Once they started talking about who he was allowed to dance with his mind wandered off to his old dance instructor. Lady Lilia Barasnovskaya had taught him and every one of his siblings the delight and horror of dancing. If she was here now she would be on the council's naughty list in seconds for telling them off. 

He hopes she and Yakov are at least attempting to have fun at their impromptu second honeymoon, and he should probably send an apology to Chris for having his father imposing them on him at such short notice. 

“I should visit Chris soon.” he muses more to himself than to the people in the room with him. 

“About that. In light of your newly found interest in acting as a royal, we are to suggest that you are perhaps better off in finding a new best friend. Especially as it seems the rumors are true.” 

Victor looks up stunned. Find another best friend? Newly found interest? What the hell are they talking about. But that rumor, yeah he had heard it. 

“If you are talking about his involvement with a dancer, than so what. It's his uncle's son that will inherit the family title not Chris.” 

“Dancer?” The leading council member practically shrieks out. “We were talking about the reasons why Nihon's relationship with Lucern is even more fragile than it is with us.” 

“Oh.” Victor waves his hand to indicate it is of minor concern. “That I can tell you is greatly over exaggerated. Especially as Chris is of an inclination not unlike my own.” 

He had never seen several people's faces change color as fast as he had then. The next twenty minutes he had to listen in on how the Imperial family of Nihon was to never hear of his trysts like that. He didn't even bother to correct them, figuring they would have assumed it at some point anyway. 

And if not for his new attendant coming to pick him up to get dressed for the event he would have been late, and it is only fashionable when you aren't the host. 

His tardiness had been the first thing emperor Hideyoshi had commented on when he had arrived. Several of the council had given him disapproving looks, because had they not just told him to not do anything to annoy the Nihon emperor, as if they hadn't been the sole reason for him being late. 

Victor had apologized saying it must have been the nerves of the matter, after all it was not every day one made the choice of the person they were going to spend the rest of their lives with. 

His father had nodded very adamantly and Victor, fearing that his father’s nerves had been acting up enough to make him fill his cup too cheerfully had instructed the waiting staff to give him bottoms at most. At which he was informed they had already received that order from at least four of his siblings. 

Emperor Hideyoshi had simply accepted it as something that came with him being him. And he was still not certain if it was a compliment. 

The first hour Victor had been the perfect host, greeting all those that arrived, and only getting distracted by Yuuri's formidable form on the floor a whole nineteen times. It turned out there had been a bet about it and Lady Kibi had won. Which seemed to be a recurring theme of the evening. 

The second hour he spend going among his family members, several who had been here for Alexei's wedding and were dying to know what he had done. Those that were to be trusted had been told, those that were bad drunks, the kind that talk too loudly about everything they thought to know, weren't. 

It was in that hour he had talked with his brothers. Nicolas and Vladimir were almost more nervous than he was over the events of the evening. It was Vasilia that told them she was certain they had nothing to worry about, after all there was photo proof of movie night. 

At one point though he had ended up talking with Prince Kintsune and that had been a more than interesting conversation. One he had expected at one point just not that evening, nor had he expected to lay down such a condition. In the end the man had relented saying he think about it.

Yura had been easier to spot, not stepping away from beside his grandfather all night. 

“Great-Uncle Kolya. Good to see you up. How is your back doing?” Victor sits down on the chair next to the man. Nikolai Plisetsky turns a bit and smiles at him. 

“It goes. Today it has decided to stay as it should be, which is of great comfort. Just wish it would allow me to dance. I could teach that whippersnapper of yours some real Russian dances.” The man barks out a laugh. 

“Now I would have brought Perozhky to the party but I was informed that it was going to be catered to give the kitchen staff some chance to catch some of the event as well. Plus, as my grandson pointed out. You have found a new favorite dish?” 

Victor starts nodding. “Yes. I had never heard of it when Yuuri and Phichit had talked about it. I even thought Phichit was mispronouncing Yuuri's family name. So after inquiring about it he had snuck me into the kitchens used by the Imperial family to experience it.” Victor grins widely, he doubts he will ever get tired telling anyone how he had met Yuuri's parents for the first time and wasn't told till afterwards about who they were. 

~

Yuuri looks at the long list of dishes Catherina has laid down for them to determine which they wanted at what venue. He had tasted many of them during their stay in Rus already but some he had never heard of or wished he never heard of. 

Hina and Sakura had already stated which had been their favorites, Yuuri had agreed with most of what had been on those lists. It was just hard picking as it had to be something many would also like to eat. Yuuri was okay in making offering choices but bad in trimming them down.

He turned to Phichit and mumbles in fluent Thai. “I wish dad could be here and have a say in it. Then again the only dish I really would have served is Katsudon. But I guess that is not an option.” 

“Yeah. I'm not even certain he would have everything here to make it. Do you need anything special for Katsudon.” Phichit muses putting his chin on Yuuri's shoulder. 

“There are some things not available here.” He points out two more dishes for Katya to put on his list of options. “You have heard just how picky the Imperial family can get about their food. So okasan made certain that he brought more than enough of the things with him he feared they would not have here. That included everything he needed to make some Katsudon, in case I needed it.” 

“Pity you couldn't have Katsudon when you had the cold, right Yuuri?” Phichit pokes his friend getting his hands slapped away. 

“Honestly Phichit that is not necessary.” 

“Yuuri? What is Katsudon?” Victor interrupts their banter. “I thought you guys just used a different form of your name but it seems to be something else.” 

Yuuri stops holding Phichit down for a moment, remembering they were not alone, his mind is trying to come up with an answer. 

“It's Yuuri's favorite meal in the whole wide world.” Phichit jumps up to the occasion. “maybe you should ask him to show it to you.” 

“Would you do that for me Yuuri. Would you show my your favorite meal?” He was already weak for the man, but being bombarded with heart eyes just makes Yuuri cave in. 

“Okay, but it will have to be later. After dinner so maybe you should…” Yuuri shakes his head. “Just be ready after dinner. The only place in all of Rus to get that dish is in the kitchen assigned to the Imperial family, and they are under strict order to let none of us in.” 

“You'd think the man is afraid we might poison him.” Katya wants to say more till she sees the guilty look on Yuuri's face. “You would have to be kidding. Serious. How can they think that. What good would it do.” Yuuri can't say. So they let it rest.

That evening after dinner and most of the palace is shrouded in darkness Yuuri sneaks Victor into the part of the palace currently under Nihon occupation, as Yura had said it when he heard of their plans. It is clear Yuuri has been sneaking in and out a few times now as he brings them to the kitchen in what should be considered record time.

“Yuuri. Why did I not know that he had brought this many guards. There are about as many as we employ to keep the whole park, the guest houses, and the palace safe, together.” Victor looks amazed. Yuuri just places a finger on his lips to tell him to be quiet. 

“Right I'll be quiet.” Yuuri rolls his eyes at that remark.

“Why do we need to be quiet?” Both Yuuri and Victor nearly jump their skin. Yura just looks at them. Ready to open his mouth he finds both Victor as Yuuri slapping their hands over it. 

“We don't want to be caught. That would be very, very, very, bad.” Yura just raised an eyebrow and nodded he understood.

They made it to the kitchen shortly after. Victor had been in the kitchen in the guest part of the palace several time, but it looked nothing like it used to. After entering they saw only two people present. One Victor recognized as the imperial head scribe, the other was dressed in workman's clothes. Or something resembling them. 

“Okasan, otosan” Yuuri makes a quick nod to them, getting their attention. 

“Ah Yuuri.” some rapid fired Nihon in a dialect he had heard Yuuri use when speaking to one of the guards went through the kitchen. Then it went quiet in talking as both of them, the scribe and the cook, had jumped off their chairs and started to prepare the food. 

“It will only take a little while. It seems they had already been debating making me a portion tomorrow, so having me show up now saved them the logistics in getting it to me.” 

“Tomorrow?” they were planning to serve it to you before the ball. Yura gets a suspicious look in his eyes. That is till Yuuri shakes his head.

“No for after.” Yuuri grins. Luckily the two russians get distracted when oil starts hissing. And they see some chopping skills delivered to both vegetables and meat. 

Finally the dishes are served to them. The cook smiles and mumbles in choppy Russian that he hopes they will like it. 

Victor is more than eager to admit to his great-uncle that it was the best meal he had ever tasted. It had been filled with flavors he was unknown to but which he wished he could learn more about. Kolya just looks amazed. 

“It was all great.” Yura sneers. “Til we were back out and that idiot finally remembered he wanted to ask what the words Otosan and Okasan meant.” Kolya sees Victors shoulders drop. 

“So what do those words mean?” he looks at his grandson.

“They are a polite way to address your parents.” Victor's pout shows through in his words. 

“So basically this idiot met Yuuri's parents and didn’t know.” Yura starts grinning. “I told Mari-nee and she said she wasn't surprised as she doubted he had figured out already that she was Yuuri's sister.” Kolya sees Victor completely droop. “Which he clearly hadn't.” 

The musicians start a certain number that make it clear that the final hour before the announcement has started. Victor leaves his Great-Uncle and finds his way among the crowd to offer a dance to Lady Hina. 

They dance for the full number ‘til he hands her over to one of his cousins, they nod to one another and then go off dancing with their new partner. A few dances later he trades his niece Olya for Lady Sakura. Their talk is light and funny. 

By the time that dance is finished he hands her over to Vladimir who guides her off the dance floor and towards a calmer corner of the room. Victor sees his mother dance with Nicolas who at one point looks so shocked he can't help but let out a chuckle. Oh how he wished he knew what was being said. 

By the next exchange Yuuri gets snatched just before his very eyes, and dares to send him a playful wink to mock him. Not that Phichit isn't any better with that grin on his face. So Victor dances with one of the wives of a council member. 

“Now boy. You listen to me now. Marriage should be done with the head. Running off and getting hitched will just get you in a heap of trouble.” She huffs and Victor nearly regrets the dance. “Just look at me. I married the first person that acted that they liked me because I stopped using my brain, and what a load of misery it is.” She nods. “she thought I would stay grateful even after I learned I was a means to a name. Since then I learned to use my brain.” 

She grins. “For almost ten years now I have the most wonderful partner one can ask for, and that wife of mine, she has no idea that I have the love of my life, because this little girl finally learned how to think before she talks. Do you understand?” Victor’s head moves both in a yes as in a no. “What I mean is, it is obvious you want that boy. Hell if my eyes haven't deceived me there is more than one romance about. So you want the boy. Go for it. If my legal wife says anything I will hit her for you.” 

At that the dance ends and he trades her for his mother. His mother who loves him and only wants the best for him. If he is grateful for one thing in his life it is for having her. And when she hands him to Yuuri he knows that her love is truly unconditional.

Dancing with Yuuri during the composition he wrote feels like a dream. Something he never wants to wake up from. Of course it has to end as the composition can't be played endlessly. He steps back ready to guide Yuuri to the small vestibule he decided they would least likely be disturbed, instead Yuuri loops his arm under Victor and leads him out through the balcony. 

The balcony looks out over the part of the garden he likes to walk Makka, his favorite part of the garden. He smiles realizing this is something he will now be able to spend time doing with Yuuri. 

“I love this part of the gardens. I always take Makka there in the morning.” 

“I know.” with his arms around Victor's waist he looks out over the grounds with him. “I actually went for morning runs the first week here as it has the best tracks. I kept seeing the two of you around a lot.” 

“Yuuri. You know why we are here right.” Victor can't spend time looking out over the gardens he has things to do. “The council...”

“Probably told you not to ask me, just like my council absolutely forbid me to accept if you do.” he looks up at Victor with a smile filled with love and eyes full of mischief. “Now I know you have no interest in obeying, but they made me swear Victor. And I am one that likes to keep my promises.” 

“Yuuri?” Victor wants to step back, wondering what he is hearing. “What do you mean?” 

“Well. I'm all for letting them stick in it, but I also want to do exactly what they asked us to do.” Yuuri nods solemnly his face almost blank if not for the glimmer of a smile in the corners of his mouth. “So what is going to happen is that you are not going to ask and I am not going to accept.” 

Victor looks around hoping to see one of his siblings telling him they decided to prank him. 

“Yuuri please.” one finger gets placed on his lips, Yuuri softly hushes him. 

Then he takes two steps back, two steps away from Victor who wants to jump forward and pull Yuuri back. Ask him not to go. 

Until Yuuri takes a small box from his pocket and drops down on one knee.

“See, I'm fairly certain you were not forbidden to accept, and no one said anything about me not allowed to do this.” 

“Victor Olegevich Nikiforov, I'm not going to recite all the titles you have or once had for I care about none of them. All I care about is the hope and the dream that you will accept my proposal for marriage.” 

Victor knows his eyes are filling with tears as the sight of Yuuri becomes quite hard to see. He feels Yuuri's hand pull his right hand forward. Slowly his glove, that part of tonight’s outfit that he had debated about the most, gets rolled off of his hand. Then cold metal is slipped on his ring finger. 

“Yuuri.” Victor chokes the words, tears streaming down his face. “Oh, Yuuri.” 

“Vitya, my love, will you do me the honor of marrying me?” 

His yes comes all choked up out of his mouth and it might be not even completely out before his lips are on Yuuri's. They kiss for who knows how long, then Yuuri cleans up his face a bit, before slipping the glove back on. 

“Ah Yuuri. Do you have to hide it.” 

“For now.” Yuuri kisses his cheek. “There are still ten minutes left till you have to make your announcement. Let's go back in and dance. I doubt we will get to it once they all know.” 

~

Keiji looked at all the foreign food displayed on the table. He has a hard time recognizing half of it, guess that mouthy princess was right, he was a Nihon snob. He wants to leave and the party had only just started, not to mention he is technically working. 

“You know you could like walk over and talk with her. Weapons are forbidden here so it's not very likely she'll stab you. Unless you bring a fork.” 

He looks up to see one of the green eyed relatives look at him crossly. 

“What would you know kid.” Keiji tries to walk away, but the kid simply steps in front of him again.

“First of, not a kid. I'm Lord Yuri of Plisetsky, and I'm a Marquise. Second, I'm related to the largest, soppiest, most romantic sap in all of the history of Rus, so I recognize a man dealing with those kind of issues. Thirdly, over the past few weeks there has been a debate over who is the biggest idiot.” 

Yuri shrugs his shoulders. “As far as I can see. That would be you right now.” 

With those words Keiji's left alone with the food. His eyes going over the people gathered in the hall. He straightens his back, he didn't get where he was for not doing dangerous things. 

Never once until much later does he register that Yura had talked to him in fluend Nihon.

~

Victor walks up to the raised platform where his parents and the visiting royals are sitting. “Evening. I hope you all had a great time.” He smiles endearingly. “Father, If you would?” 

Oleg stands up, his third cup of extra strong coffee lying heavy and bitter on his tongue. 

“Of course my boy.” 

With one move of his hands the musicians stop playing and all the guests turn to the platform.

“The floor is all yours my boy.” 

Victor nods and thanks his father before turning to the people gathered.

“Greetings all. I am so honored you took time to come here.” He smiles.

“Many of you feared I would never get married, seeing me as an old maid going about the palace, others figured I would just live a live of debauchery and sin. Yet here we are. Tonight I will tell you which person in this very room will be the one to live my life with me.” 

“When I first heard of the stipulation that was put in the treaty I was outraged. Who did the Emperor of Nihon think he was. First he demands access over the roads the people of Rus build and as payment for it he wanted me as well. I thought it was insulting.” 

He gives Emperor Hideyoshi a quick nod. 

“Even he would have to admit to that. But my parents fought tooth and nail for me. They believed I was more than a commodity they simply had to use for in trade.” 

“I will forever thank them for that unconditional love and support.”

“Still in the end when it was a choice between me marrying or having to go to war over some silly roads. The choice was easy.” 

“The negotiations were still hard, as my parents wished for the best possible situation for me. Agreeing only when it was worded in a way that they knew I could be satisfied.” 

“My life for all of Rus. And in return a Life of one of Nihon for all of theirs.” 

“I could go on for hours as most of you will know, but this will one day probably be just a footnote in a history book, for now it is our life. Let me not waste any more time to announce that the one to sit beside me at the ceremony, after we sign the papers tonight, is the one that stole my heart the moment our eyes met.” 

“Katsuki Yuuri, Lord of Toyomura.” 

Victor sticks out his hand and under loud applause Yuuri walks up the steps towards him. Pausing not till his hand is securely in Victor's. 

“They say all’s fair in love and war, but that is a lie. In love you can only win, in war you can only lose. I was called for war and chose love.” 

They bow to the crowd then turn and Victor makes a movement to Yuuri. 

“Honored members of the house of Nihon, Father, Mother, Anastasia, and members of the councils. May I introduce to you the man I will wed. Katsuki Yuuri.” 

Yuuri steps forward. “Before any of those among you say anything know that we upheld every rule you laid on us. We did everything as we were told.” 

The head councillor of Nihon moves forward. “You were told not to marry him.” 

Yuuri shakes his head. “I was told and made to promise not to accept if he proposed to me.” 

“That is the same thing.” Yuuri shakes his head again. 

“And you Victor. You were told that you could not marry him.” 

“Also not true. I was told I was not allowed to propose to him.” 

“Then how did you get in this situation? If you did not propose surely this can not be deemed an actual engagement.” 

Victor slowly removes his right glove. “It is so, for none of you forbid me to accept, or for him to propose. The question was asked and the answer was given. It is so.” 

Before any more commotion can happen a soft coughing commences from the dance floor. When Yuuri and Victor turn to the side they reveal Nicolas and Vladimir standing at the bottom of the stairs. 

“If we may. We have an issue we wish to bring forth to the councils and Emperors.” 

Oleg smiles. “You may my boys. Do tell us what is ailing you, for you both seem to have much on your minds.”

“We have father.” Nicolas bows. 

“And it is of great importance to be done now. May we?” Vladimir states looking at Emperor Hideyoshi. 

Emperor Hideyoshi signals for them to continue. 

“We wish to be granted permission to marry the Ladies Hina and Sakura.” They state as one.

“We have already asked and they have agreed but we seek your blessing for this union that it may greaten the bond between our nations and our families.” Nicolas smiles softly.

“They are in our hearts and I am certain we are in theirs.” Vladimir smiles. 

Emperor Hideyoshi is stunned, his council start to talk all at once but he silences them. Instead of asking their advice he looks at his wife who simply smiles. 

“You knew my blossom.” 

She nods. “I had my suspicions for a while, but I was not certain till I saw them dance earlier.”

He sighs and nods. “Very well, a bond made with three strings is stronger than one made of one. You have my blessing.” Vladimir and Nicolas look up elated. “On one condition.” 

Vladimir steps forward. “Which is?”

“You boys do everything in your power to make those girls happy.” 

“That is an easy promise to make, for we have already promised them that.” Nicolas smiles. 

Hina and Sakura are around their necks before anyone can stop them, and Naozane actually stomps off looking like he swallowed a lemon whole. 

When the clatter of sounds finally stop and Oleg is ready to let the music begin again he is halted by Kintsune standing up. 

“Your Imperial Highness, if I may have some of your time.” he stands before them and bows deeply. 

Oleg looks from the Prince to Anastasia who made a choking sound. 

“I already made these wishes clear and both times they offered me a maybe for the same condition. So I am asking you and say that I am accepting the condition that was asked of me.” 

“Ask me what?” Oleg is a bit puzzled. Perhaps he really should not have drank that much. 

“To be granted your blessing and permission to marry your daughter Anastasia on the condition that I surrender my claim on the Imperial throne of Nihon.” he straightens his back and meets Oleg head on. 

Emperor Hideyoshi is shocked, then after seeing the dumbfounded look on Oleg's face and realizing that the man had no clue this was in the air, he lets out a laugh. Oleg turns to stare.

“All you need to know is who he asked before. If it was the Princess than what is stopping you.” 

Oleg nods and looks at Anastasia who bows her head slightly. 

“He asked before we returned to the palace. He had figured out what we were doing and I was not certain if he simply asked as payment for his silence.” She smiles at him. “he has since proven to me that he is a man with integrity who does not need to resort to such things.” 

“Than I see no reason to not give my blessing.” The Emperor expects some polite action from the Prince instead he walks over to her and simply asks. 

Not many hear her answer but as she kisses him, there is very little doubt. 

The Emperor of Nihon simply sighs. 

“As there is supposed to be music while the engaged couples sign the wedding papers can we at least clear something up.” His voice rings through the hall. “is there anyone here who wants to ask our blessing for a union. If not now it might...” 

“I would oh great Tenno Heika.” 

Keiji steps forward. He bows deeply. 

“And I will probably make a fool of myself doing so. But if I may.” 

Both Oleg as Hideyoshi nod. At that Keiji walks over to Vasilia and simply drops on his knees in front of her. 

“I don't deserve this. Have done nothing to remotely earn your favor, but if you would have me and see that I am an honest man among my flaws, I would be honored.” 

Oleg looks at his daughter. Who simply pulls Keiji up to his feet and smacks him over the head.

“It took you long enough. And a simple sorry would suffice. Now about this proposal, I'll accept under one condition.” She grins at Vladimir who simply shakes his head.

“The condition my Lady.” Keiji worries for a moment when she looks at him crossly. 

“First of it is Vasya for those close to me. I will teach you the other diminutives later.” She caresses his cheek. 

“But the condition is simple. My brother and I have a bet standing between us. I wish to win it, and as he is by rule of the treaty to be wed tonight on paper and tomorrow by ceremony my only condition is that my yes will last only to midnight.” 

Keiji blinks. “You will marry me, but only if we marry alongside your brother simply for you to win a bet.” Vasilia nods. “Then we shall wed tonight on paper and you may sit next to him tomorrow.” 

“But we won't have enough tables.” Prince Haruyoshi can’t help but stammer. 

“Actually.” Phichit raises his hand. “I ordered more of them last week and they arrived yesterday.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 15: wednesday November 7; With these words I am yours
> 
> Let me know what you all thought of this chapter, and tell me who's short you want to read first.   
> Phichit's adventures, Kibi and Elisabetha's, Hina and Sakura, or Mila and Georgi's. :}


	15. With these words I am yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding! Weddings!
> 
> That's technically it. It's the WEDDINGDAY!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter had some mild rewrites in the last days, but only to cut two scenes that went into the Kibi and Elisabetha story better.   
> That said that is the story that is going to be posted on Friday, simply because unlike our darling couple they stay sober. :}

Chapter 15  
With these words I am yours

Standing alongside Victor signing the paperwork he knew his mother had helped to set up. Yuuri had felt blessed, when they were asked to have a witness sign and he told them he wanted his mom to be his, it had felt great. Victor had jumped up and apologized for not knowing because he would have asked her permission.

Hiroko had smiled at him and simply said that she would have then been forced to tell the council. This way she knew her boy's secret was safe. She had then stunned them all by reaching up and giving him a swift kiss on the head. Mumbling a small family blessing at him. 

With his mothers stamp on the paper it felt so much more real for Yuuri and he burst out in tears. Because of that he had completely missed the hasty drafting of the wedding contracts for the other couples. Or the complaints Vladimir brought forward about technically getting upstaged at the last possible moment. 

He only stopped when the ceremony was discussed. There were quick changes done to how things would be set up, changing it from a single table with the guests on either side to five tables set in a pentagon. Victor and Yuuri in the front, then moved to either side and two feet back Anastasia's and Nicolas', two feet behind those but closer together the ones for Vladimir and Vasilia. 

They also agreed that all the brides would sit on the right hand side of the priest commencing the ceremony. So for Victor and Yuuri they were told that it meant for Yuuri to sit to the left of Victor. 

About the clothes though. No one had anticipated for any Nihon man to marry. It was quite a debate.

“Well” Vladimir steps forward. “Me and Nicolas will just be wearing our suits. Surely Kintsune and Keiji brought something that could be considered a more formal kimono.” 

“I'm okay with that.” Kintsune smiles. “me and Stasya already agreed we will hold a larger ceremony in Nihon as she wants to learn about our country. So we will simply go all out there for my attire.” Anastasia pulls him to her and kisses his cheek

Vasilia shrugs. “As long as it is decent and proper I'm good with whatever you decide to wear.” Keiji bows his head to that. 

Victor nuzzles his nose in Yuuri's hair. “Yuuri, are you going to wear a bridal kimono?” he sighs. “I bet you'd look wonderful in that.” 

Yuuri can't help to spot something, something that makes him realize he might know this man already. “Victor I have a small question to ask and I want an honest answer.” 

~

Breakfast had been served in their bedroom to anyone but those that needed to fix the ballroom for the wedding. This way they could be certain no couple could accidentally bump into one another as all the Nikiforovs had unanimously declared that a sign of very bad luck. 

Phichit stands up from his knees where he had just fixed the hem of Yuuri's Hakama. “I can't believe you figured out he had a male wedding attire commissioned just from that comment.” 

Yuuri turns to look at himself in the full length mirror. This was what he always had expected to look like on his wedding day. The black kimono falling open to reveal the rest of the attire. He looked like a groom.

Just that thought makes him start to grin. 

“Somebody seems happy to be all donned up.” Mari's voice drifts in from the door. “I can't believe it. My little brother is marrying his Prince Charming. Good work.” 

The siblings grin at one another. 

“Is it time already?” Phichit pulls his phone from his pocket. “Nope I still have enough time to fix his lines.” 

Mari just stares when in a few seconds Phichit pulls some small eyeliner lines by Yuuri. “Wow, and just from a bit of makeup.” 

They quip a bit about how Phichit always makes Yuuri wear make-up when they are together, before an attendant comes knocking to tell them it is indeed time. 

Yuuri grabs his sister's hand. “How weird is that. Legally by signing those papers last night we are already married and I was fine with that, but this, now, I'm nervous.” 

“For what?” Mari gives his hand a light squeeze while he’s pulling back. “Surely not for him not committing, because he is in this for the long haul little brother.” Yuuri shakes his head.

“I'm terrified that I'll trip and it turns out it was all just a dream. That I am back home in Hasetsu, we are yet to leave and that when we do, it will all be so different.” Yuuri shows a nervous smile. “My mind has such a hard time believing it's all real. But I am certain that once I have him in my arms again I will be okay.” 

At one point Yuuri stops the attendant and informs him of the change in plan. To their amazement he tells them he already knew it but wanted to wait before taking Yuuri to the other room ‘til he was certain they were not followed. “After all. There is press here today, and we want it all to be a secret.” 

Upon entering the room the others all look up, but soon everyone is grinning. 

~

The first sign that Emperor Hideyoshi gets that something might be different than discussed the night before is when Oleg goes to the rooms on the right. But when Viktoriya tells him that the couples wanted to end with Victor and Yuuri being presented he let it slip. 

He also let his mouth and dignity slip when Oleg came back with two brides on his arm, Sakura is all in white her Shiromuku and Wataboshi flawless making him grin proudly about her choice in modest attire. He had expected for the Princes Vasilia to come out looking like a groom, instead she looks like an actual bride. Her long form fitting bridal gown has a light beige color and with her hair tamed with a small tiara she is another person completely.

Keiji must agree for he makes a soft choking sound upon seeing her. Only remembering to step forward and accept her hand because Vladimir elbows him. 

When Oleg turns to get the next brides, Hideyoshi understands that only he gets to do this. In all honesty he doesn't even know where Naozane is, nor does he care much. He decides that he will look into a more suited post for his nephew soon. Surely only his mother will mind and perhaps she would do his brother a favor and move along with her son. That would be a fine reward for his brother after having to deal with the country for nearly two months. 

Hina's light blue Shiromuku matches Nicolas' dark marine suit with white trim flawlessly, making one wonder just how long they had come to agreement about marriage. 

Kintsune simply accepts Anastasia's hand from Oleg with a smile filled with love, when they walk to the table assigned to them everyone can admire the fine handwork gone down in the exquisite gown. A brooch matching her tiara is attached to the front. 

They sit down and with a small nod greet Emperor Hideyoshi, Empress Inoe, and Empress Viktoriya. The latter is quickly going through tissues seeing her babies all dressed up like this. Knowing as one of the few what is to come next. 

Oleg walks back to the side the brides had been waiting. Hideyoshi expects him to come out with Katsuki Yuuri, wondering if the young man had opted for a suit instead of a bridal Kimono. He needs less than a second to process what he sees. 

There, dressed in full-on Nihon Bridal attire, a gold kimono with something red embroidered over it, making the attire an Iro-Uchikake, having his hair traditionally styled and topped with a Tsunokakushi is Prince Victor. Awaiting him dressed fully as a Nihon Groom stands Yuuri. 

When Oleg hands Victor over to Yuuri the movement strikes a cord in Hideyoshi. He turns to Viktoriya. 

“Last night, after you danced with your son. When you handed him over to Yuuri, did you know?” 

Viktoriya simply looks at him. “I have eleven children of my own and at any given times at least five related family members about. How could I not?” 

With Victor and Yuuri in place Oleg gets up to where they are seated and kisses his wife before the Nihon priest steps forward along with the Russian one, ready to start the ceremony that as they claimed would be stronger than any piece of paper. 

Neither had been very pleased when they had been told upon arriving that the plans had been slightly changed. That was ‘til they heard that there would be not one but five couples marrying. 

The ceremony was at its own quite simple each table containing three small bowls. One for each of the couples to drink from, to clean themselves of their past, and one to drink of together while saying their vows to one another. The sound of ten people speaking simultaneously had been deemed unwelcome so they did it couple for couple, except for Vasilia and Vladimir who stated that as you married one you also married the other got to do it together. 

With the ceremony done the couples and their guests all flocked into the large gardens where even more guests were awaiting to congratulate them all. 

Flower petals were tossed over every couple upon exiting the palace and it soon came clear it had been Phichit and Petrov who had opted for that over rice. After all that would be a waste of food. 

For most of the celebration Vladimir and Vasilia were spotted arm in arm, showing everyone their spouses, with on more than one occasion that Vasya was introducing Sakura and Mira was talking about Keiji. 

At one point Stasya seeing her new husband, amazed about all the honest well wishes into the family, slightly retract in himself can't contain herself and drops a quick peck on his cheek. 

Upon which several Nikiforovs call for a repeat as they had missed it, Aino calls out it's okay she's got the photo proof. Causing everyone to flock around her to get a copy. 

The proud look on Phichit's face troubles Yuuri, but only for a second as he gets whisked off by his husband who after finding a hedge spends the next half hour proving to Yuuri that a life of sin might be a lot of fun. 

They miss the commotion when Elisabetha shows up in a garment send to her from her friend in the forbidden city after some drink was spilled on her. As due to the cut of the dress, a certain something suddenly becomes a lot more clear. 

When they come out their slightly less than proper attire is slightly overshadowed by the arrival of a messenger. He declares that he needs to speak with the Emperor immediately as it is about Prince Alexei. The man quickly converses with Oleg before the Emperor starts smiling. 

“People it seems that Alexei send a message that he and his darling wife Maria will arrive in Moscow this evening late, so late that they will not make it back tonight but they hope to see many of you all tomorrow, for after all with all conditions met, and met well there is a treaty to be signed.” 

The cheering is so loud that no one but Yuuri hears the whispered remark Phichit makes to him about finding a leaf under Yuuri's over coat. 

“Be quiet you. I waited this long, you really think I'll do it at a crowded party in some bushes. We kissed okay. He is a really good kisser.” The blush on Yuuri's cheeks just makes Phichit laugh louder. 

Victor leans over Yuuri's shoulder. “Do you know, I've been thinking about this for a while now. But I fear that if you and my best friend Chris ever meet and team up we will all be doomed.” He taps Phichit's nose. “You need somebody to calm that diabolical streak you have going.” 

Both look at Victor who simply snuggles closer to Yuuri. 

“Vitya, you were out of my sight all but five minutes. How did you manage to get yourself this drunk in such a short amount of time?” Yuuri looks at him being all cuddly and can't help but find it endearing. 

“Hmmm, one of my cousins brought homemade vodka. Forgot the guy has a tolerance the size of St-Petersburg cathedral.” Victor sloshes against Yuuri's shoulder humming about how nice Yuuri smells and how they can finally sleep together after today.

Phichit can't help but giggle at his friends embarrassed reaction to Victor's comments. In the end he offers to get them some drink cause maybe today is better off going through drunk. Looking around, then back to Victor, Yuuri agrees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 16: Monday November 12; When love makes the world go round
> 
> Happy Ever After extra story 1: Friday November 9; Kibi and Elisabetha- Carving your own Path


	16. When love makes the world go round

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding was a blast.  
> Now it's time for the morning after and the signing of the treaty.  
> It's not like there could be any more surprises, right?
> 
> With wonderful art made by the talented Arebell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are; the final chapter of Chosen path, the first story in this series.  
> We'll continue our darling couple's road to carve their own destiny in the next part; Given Path. Which starts on Wednesday November 21st.   
> First though there will be three short stories with additional information that will dig deeper into the knowledge of the world we are in. Please read. :}

Chapter 16  
When love makes the world go round

Yuuri swears when the loud knocking on the door doesn't correlate to the knocking in his head, realizing he is sporting a massive hangover he tells whoever it is to piss the bloody fuck off, then he turns and tries to pull his pillow over his head.

Except it's not his pillow, it's an arm. A very light arm that is definitely not his. Yuuri flips around and finds Victor smiling at him with the most dopiest smile. 

“That could not have been nice what you just yelled at the attendant at the door. I've been studying Nihon for some time now and at least half of what came out of your mouth was not covered in class.” After that he gets a quick peck on the lips.

“Now, unlike you, I heard what the man said, so sit up, I'm going to get us a hangover kit.” Vitya rolls out of bed, proving to be one that prefers the more natural way of sleeping. Sauntering into the bathroom with an ease like waking up with hangovers is a more regular occurrence. 

When Yuuri looks around the room he fails to find most, if not all of his attire, fearing the worst he decides to ask. 

“On a scale from bad to you really don't want to know, how embarrassing was I?” 

Victor walks out holding two glasses of water in his hands and the painkillers between his teeth, preventing him from answering. He hands Yuuri a glass, pops a painkiller, then pops one straight in his own mouth before rinsing it down with the water. 

“That depends. What do you consider bad?” Victor takes Yuuri's glass and puts it on the nightstand. 

“Is bad the part where you told me that you were that kid I befriended with on the day before dad got crowned. Or the part where you admitted to want to ride me after beating me in a fencing match. What about when we were talking about Ice skating you mused if any of us had ever done it naked, because apparently you have, and it's fun as long as your butt doesn't freeze to the ice.” 

Yuuri's mouth drops. Victor kisses his cheek. “And this all happened before you admitted to being a black-out drunk so I couldn't have sex with you as you were not going to lose your virginity and not remember it.” he smiles

“We were alone when that happened as I tried to get you to go someplace private with me.” 

Yuuri drops his hands over his face. Could the world please swallow him now.

“It seems you Nihon have a very low tolerance for alcohol, even that Emperor was fun after his wife slipped him some extra strong stuff.” 

“No.” Yuuri stares at him in horror. When Victor starts nodding Yuuri can't help but giggle. “Doesn't matter if there is photo proof of it, they will most likely classify it and hide it forever.” 

“Actually some of it is online, and two papers have some pictures as well.” 

Yuuri jumps up searches for his phone and finds it on it's charger on Victor's desk. Not questioning who or when it was brought there he runs over and turns it on. 

When there is another set of knocking on the door twenty minutes later Yuuri has convinced himself that compared to some of the pictures on Victor's phone the ones that were slipped out were fairly decent. 

This time whoever knocks comes in after the second round. Both are pleased to see Georgi, although neither had expected to see him. Especially not dressed as Victor's PA again. 

“Georgi. When did you came back?” Victor runs over and hugs his friend. Poorly as he had still not put on any clothes he did so completely naked. Georgi’s calm resolve told Yuuri this might not have been the first time it happened. “How is it you are back here. Might I remind you that you have a title now.” 

“Hiya Georgi.” Yuuri waves at the man. “Good to see you, how's Mila.” 

“It is good to see you too Lord Katsuki. Mila is doing great she is if I'm not mistaken at the breakfast hall, awaiting the arrival of Prince Alexei.” 

“Don't tell me you guys interrupted your honeymoon just for that.” Victor sounds like he could not believe anything could make somebody interrupt their honeymoon. Georgi simply smiles at him. 

“You really think she wouldn't want to be here, to see it when the truth finally drops.” The look he gives Victor is as clear of an 'are you kidding me' look as Yuuri has ever seen. 

Under guidance of Georgi they find themselves dressed for the occasion and out of the bedroom in a timely manner. Victor is holding Yuuri's hand as if he has a hard time believing that it's real, that he really has Yuuri. Something that amazes Yuuri as he feels exactly the same. 

When they enter the dining hall they see the other couples all together at one table, five seats still vacant. With Georgi sitting down next to Mila and them sitting down it seems everyone is present for the arrival of Alexei and his wife. 

It doesn't take long that nearly all the people of Nihon look as if they are harboring a hangover, although it seems to differ from extreme to nearly not there. Prince Naozane can even be sported with a big black eye. 

A few tables over he spots Kibi sitting next to Elisabetha who seems to be showing her some paperwork. She looks happy and for the moment Yuuri is glad she does. 

Alexei's arrival being announced by loud trumpet is not very appreciated as the sound manages to lodge between the ears. 

No matter how many images he had seen of the Prince Yuuri will never forget the moment he and his wife walked in as the royal couple they were. Although the clothes were what one might call casual, they were more upper elite business casual than your average person casual. 

“I'm surprised he's not wearing the sash?' Vasilia pokes Vladimir after which both start to giggle.

“He has something better.” Anastasia gives them both a kick to the shins under the table. “Just watch.” 

Sure enough it only takes Emperor Hideyoshi all but five seconds to see what Anastasia was referring to. 

“Emperor Oleg, might I ask why your second son and his wife are wearing the royal seal ring and brooch?” 

Oleg leans back, makes a hand movement to Alexei and Maria to wait a moment. “Because my dear man. Victor hasn't been the heir apparent in over eight years. The moment Alexei and Anastasia's eighteen birthday was done he filled in a request to the council to have the duty of hereditary pass over to them.” 

He smiles at his children. “For now, Alexei as the one that married first is the heir.” 

Hideyoshi looks up. “What do you mean for now. Is he the heir or not?” 

Oleg tips his head and ponders his answer. “If I died right this instant he would be the one that inherited the title and the duties. So he is the heir.” 

Alexei steps forward. “The rest of the stipulations are of no concern. With how things are it will not change as it is now anyway.” He looks over to Anastasia who gives a short shake with her head. “All that you need to know is that as I am the heir it will be me sitting with father this afternoon for the signing of the treaty.” he nods curtly. 

Emperor Hideyoshi is on the verge of saying something when Empress Inoe simply lays her hand on his arm and shakes no. “All conditions were met, and you had been unreasonable about it anyway. So unless you want me to say it, be the wiser man.” 

That afternoon under the watchful eye of the whole world the treaty between Rus and Nihon gets signed. Sitting from one end of the table to the other with their national flags behind them are the Crown Prince of Nihon, Haruyoshi, The Emperor of Nihon Tenno Heika, The Emperor of Rus Oleg Feodorovich Nikiforov and his son The Crown Prince of Rus, Alexei Olegevich Nikiforov. Behind them serving as witnesses are the second heir of Nihon Prince Morisada, and second heir of Rus the princess Anastasia Plisetskiya Nikiforova. 

~~

~~  
After the signing is over, and the final celebrations are done, it's time to say goodbye to the people of Nihon in the retinue. With the ground route now open they leave by train instead of by boat. Naozane is seen when he is directed to a carriage quite an end away from the Imperial one. The Emperor giving the order to have him stay there himself. 

The man turns towards Oleg. “I know that with all that happened between us it must have been odd to be given such a request by me. But I truly believe Kibi will be happier here than back at home. It seems that Nihon might not be the best country for a girl like her.” 

Oleg smiles at him the man smiles back. “What is important is that we have learned. Now we can start with a better view on the future.” 

Hideyoshi smiles. “Maybe, or maybe it's time somebody did something that is least expected.” He nods as to indicate he made some decision for himself. “I hope to return soon. You still need to teach me how to beat you in that game.” The Emperor gets in the train. 

Oleg walks over to another carriage. There among their belongings are Anastasia and her husband. Because Kintsune signed off his claim to the throne he is not allowed to sit in the Imperial coach, but being married to a second heir meant they did get a fancy one all to themselves. 

“And you. Take care of yourself. I want to see you home safe and sound you understand.” 

Anastasia's hand slips out the window and with her handkerchief she quickly wipes the tears from his cheek. Both smile at one another. 

“You know I will daddy. Don't forget it wasn't Vasya that brought you that rug for your office.” 

Oleg barks out a laugh. “Not reassuring baby, not reassuring at all.” 

The whistle blows to let everyone know the Emperor is seated and they are about to leave. Yuuri looks at the three people on the platform before him. How odd is it that the only other time they were like this before they were all apart for a few years it had been Yuuri that left. 

“I'm glad I could see you all off, but you have to get inside.” Yuuri smiles tears forming in his eyes. 

“Ah baby boy. It is good to depart like this.” Hiroko smiles at Victor. “He makes you happy and as a mother that was all I had ever wanted for you to have.” 

She gives Yuuri a quick kiss on the cheek, then she stands on the tips of her toes and does the same for Victor. 

“And you. Make certain you get your happy ending as well okay?” 

Victor nods. “I will mama-Katsuki. Everyday with Yuuri will do that for me. We hope to visit you all soon. Maybe even during our honeymoon.” he smiles widely as Yuuri had shown him pictures of the house he had grown up in.

“Ugh, don't.” Mari softly stomps her fist against his shoulder. “The walls are made of paper is not a saying in Nihon. So maybe you wait till everything's calmed down a bit.” 

“Mari-nee san.” Yuuri hides his blushing face. “I can't believe you said any of that.” 

At that moment the conductor steps out and signals that the doors are closing. The Katsuki's quickly step in, just before the doors shut Toshiya pushes a small container in Yuuri's arms. 

“I think they will not have a hard time finding your new address, but till then.” He winks. 

The second whistle blows, signaling the wheels to start moving. Victor and Yuuri keep looking after it till it's but a dot in the distance. 

Phichit is the one waiting for them outside the station. “So what are you guys going to do now.” 

“Well” Victor smiles “seeing as Anastasia's trip is to go to Nihon. We are going to Joseon, by special request of the Queen.” 

“Wow. I would love to see that.” Phichit sighs. 

“Then come along.” Yuuri offers immediately. “It's not like your mother isn't used to you taking detours during trips.” 

Phichit grins. “Awesome.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story continues in Given Path chapter 1: Wednesday November 21st; Bright lights over Joseon.  
> But first;  
> Happy Ever After extra story 2: Wednesday November 14; The Chulanont Conundrum.  
> Happy Ever After extra story 3: Friday November 16; A Froggy Ever After (a Georgi and Mila story)  
> Happy Ever After extra story 4: Monday November 19; The blessed Ladies of Nihon (a Hina and Sakura story)

**Author's Note:**

> As many scenes (and Characters) got cut along the way, expect some side stories and two complete separate (We are not forgetting the best friends) stories coming once this one is done. With a grand finally on My Birthday.


End file.
